


When it is written in the stars.

by easnuppa



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easnuppa/pseuds/easnuppa
Summary: Thranduil is fed up with Legolas mooning over Tauriel, so when the time comes for the starlight feast, he expands his invites to other elven comunities, to hopefully tempt Legolas into falling for a young elleth more worthy of his hand in marriage. What the great elven king did not think of was that he him self might be caught up in the cobweb of love.





	1. The legendary twins

The crisp morning air swept in through the open doors in the elven kings bedroom, he was already up and already dressed, this was the day when the first guest would be arriving for the starlight festival he arranged every year, to celebrate that spring was finally upon them. He turned from the mirror and walked out on the balcony and took a deep breath, the ice and snow had melted and left the ground with a earthy smell, the grass was starting to turn green. This year the festival would be life changing for all of them, he could feel it deep inside, he had put pressure on his son Legolas, to finally find a maiden he could marry, he had expanded the guestlist to all the young elleths of both Lothlorien and Imladris, so his son would be surrounded by the beauty and finally put his love for Tauriel to rest. All he wanted was to see his son happy, and not dwell in the same lonely state that he himself had been enduring since his son was alittle elfling and his dear wife passed. 

A knock on his door his trail of thoughts come to an halt as he turned and with his dark and rich voice told the someone to enter, his son Legolas steped into the room, “Ada, you called for me?” Legolas walked into the room with his hands on his back, he would never show his father how nervous he was for this years festival, he had tried to talk his father out of his plan to get him wed for months, but his father was a very stubborn elf, nothing could change his mind when it was set. His heart was still full of memeories of Tauriel, he had tried to explain this, but to no use. Thranduil turned to face his son, “ Good morning my son, good to see you up and ready, it wount be long now until the guests arrives, i want you to charm and talk to each elleth that arrives. Both lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel wrote me and told me there where meny promesing subjects comming.” Legolas swallowd hard, and nodded, he did not want to start an argument with his father when his father was in such a good mood, something that was very rear. He forced himself to seem interested, his blue orbes followed his father as he walked inside and gestured Legolas to sit down, Legolas did as he was told and placed himself in a beautifully carved woden chair close to the door. “ Who is comming? someone we already know?” The king grabed a pot full of boiling hot water mixed with refreshing herbes and filled two cups, handed one to his son before he took a sip of his own. “ Not so much know in person as we know of” was the kings short answer to his son, Legolas grabed to cup and looked at his father “ what do you mean ada?" it was typical of his father to say something cryptic like that to try and peek is interest. The king got a secretive glimps in his light blue orbs. “ a sertain maiden with golden eyes and hair with golden rays spun into it from Lothlorien will be here, her beauty is known all over middle earth, they say she is as pure as valar.” Legolas just nodded, he had heard about lady Elanorethˋs beauty, the guards that had been to Lothlorien last year could not stop talking about her. His father spoke again, and Legolas directed his attention back at him and what he was saying “ The legendary twins from Imladris is also expected to come, lord Elrond told me that lady Faenith is now of age to be wed, and Elrond was hoping her brother lord Faenthor would find an elleth to wed as well. So you better turn up your charm so not the young lord steal your spotlight. Everyone knows of them, their reputation is more known then yours.” Thranduil sounded disapointed, his son had never liked to stick out in a crowd, how he and his son had become so different was something that had annoyed him more then once. He took after his mother, that became more and more evident as time passed. He hoped that Legolas could find him self a strong maiden, that was the only thing that could save him. Legolas eyes grew wide when he heard the names of the twins, he had never met them but heard alot about them from his friends Elrohir and Elladan, lord Elronds sons, Elladan had a crush on lady Faenith for years. He had described her beauty in meny letters, but the elleth had never been open to his courtship, she was always with her brother. 

A sound of a horn broke the silence in the room, and Legolas met his fathers blue gaze, they both got up from their chairs and walked out of the kings chambers, the young prince nerves came back with full force, the first guests had arrived, they walked down to the thrown room and the king took his place on the hugh throne with great antlers decorating the massive seat, the prince stood next to his father and stared blankly into the air, as the guests came into the room. The guard at the door announced Lady Galadriel, lord Celeborn and Lady Elenoreth, they bowed their heads in a respectfull greeting as they stood before the king and prince, the king greeted them and welcomed them into his realm, he then looked at his son who was staring openly at the young elleth next to Lady Galadriel. The king was pleased with his sons reaction to the elleth and his good mood blossomed in his chest,he got even more sertain that his little plan would work, The lord and ladys of Lothlorien was shown out of the thrown room and was given chambers to clean up and rest until the banquete later that night. The king turned to his son and spoke in a low voice “ You seem pleased with lady Elanoreth. She is truly a beauty, “ Legolas nodded in agreement and watched as the next guests entered and the guard announced the guest from Imladris, he nooded towards his friends Lord Elladan and Lord Elrohir, but the next twins that followed them made Legolas blink a couple of times, the words that his father spoke to him faded as he looked at the remarkable two infront of them, Thranduil noticed that his son wasnt paying attention to what he was saying and directed his gaze down to Lord Elrond who he greeted with a nod before he understood what had cought his sons attention, the legendary twins, the ellon with dark smooth shiny hair and brown earthy calm eyes, his features was delicate but strong, Thranduil had to admit to himself that his son had a strong competition for the elleths hearts in this ellon, this realisation did not please him, he directed his gaze to the fair elleth standing next to him, hair smooth and almost white as snow, her eyes grey and sparkly, almost like diamonds, her complection light and fair, almost like porcelain, her lips, plump and with a hint of pale pink, he swallowd hard, never had he laid his eyes on a elleth like her. “Ada, how can two so different be twins? “ Legolas whispered to his father, but his father did not answer so he nudged his arm discreatly, Thranduil cleard his throat and directed his attention to his son as he signalised to the guard to show the guest to theire chambers. “ I do not know son, but i can see why they are legendary”. Legolas hid the smile that was growing on his lips, never had he seen his ada like this.


	2. the banquet

It was early evning and all the guest have had some time to clean up and rest before they had to get ready for the evenings banquet. Mirkwood was well known for theire partys, Faenith looked her self over in the mirror and straightened out her light blue gown with silver embroideries, her platina blond hair was braided down her back, she usually braided it, even if the facion these days was to let it hang loose with only a few smal braids along the sides. How can a royal family who seemed so serious and stiff throw such wild partys, this had puzzeld her meny times, she had heard all the storys from the times Elladan and Elrohir had been to Mirkwood. “Oh arent you a sight for sore eyes!” Faenith twirld around and saw her brother walk in the large woden door, he walked over to the bed and slumped down on it. “Who are you trying so hard to impress this fine evening? “ Faenthors brown orbs scanned Faenith from head to toe, she walked over with a heavy sigh and slumped down on the bed next to her brother. “ Lord Elrond told me to try and make a good impression on the ellons that are invited to the festivities, you know, that goes for you too, he really want us both to find someone this year” Faenthor and Faenith both leaned back on the bed and stared up at the intricate carvings on the bedframe. “I know, he had the same talk with me before we left Imladris” They both sigh in unison once more “I wish we where home patroling the borders” Faenthor said in a low voice, his sister hummed in agreement. “But no use in dreaming of Imladris when we are stuck here, might as well make the best of it.” Faenthor got a playfull look in his eyes and poked his sisters side, “ This might be your new home if you win the Prince over and bond with him, you might be stuck here forever, while i get to go home and enjoy the sun and the fresh air” Faenith growled at her brothers joke and punched his sholder playfully. “ you know the Prince and i will have nothing in common. You have heard Elrohir and Elladan have talked about him. Besides you are here to find a suitable elleth too, you might end up stuck here in the forrest too. “ Faenthor  couldnt help it but to continue to tease his sister “If you dont bond with the Prince then you will always have Elladan, he worships the ground you walk on and have for several hundred years. “ Feanith shook her head but could not help but to laugh, “ You know he is almost like a brother to me, nothing more. And the Prince does not seem to want this marriage hunt either, did you see how lost he looked as we entered earlier, he was a million miles away. “ Faenthor nodded and got out of the bed before he pulled his sister up, on the way over to the door he started singing with a smirk “ Faenith and legolas sitting in a tree…….” Faenith punched his sholder and glared at him, Faenthor laughed at his sister temperament, they loved to tease eachother, they continued to tease eachother as they walked down to the banquethall.

The banquethall was already crowded and was buzing with excited elves from all over when Elanoreth entered, her golden orbes searched the great dining hall for a familiar face, she spotted Lady Galadriel conversing with the elven king and his son, Lord Elrond and his sons joined them, she took a couple of deep breaths to try to calm her self before she made her way over to them. Before she could reach them she felt someone bump into her and she lost her fotting and was about to trip when two strong arms caught her and wraped themselfs around her, she turned after she had found her balance to thank her saviour when she suddenly stared into the most amazing soft brown eyes she had ever seen. “Are you alraight my lady?” the young ellon holding her tight in his arms asked her, she was so taken back by his eyes that she couldnt find her voice to answer, she simply nodded, she took a step back and straightend her soft green dress with her thrembling hands, “thank you my lord”, she managed to say finally. The ellon bowed before her and gave her a winning smile, “ Lord Faenthor of Imladris at your service, my lady” his voice was dark and soft like velvet, it almost gave her goosebumps. She smiled back at him “Thank you Lord Faenthor, i am Elanoreth of Lothlorien”. Another Young elleth had joined them, and Elanoreth gave her a friendly smile, the elleth smiled back, but it didnt quite reach her eyes, Elanoreth thought the elleth seemed cold and very guarded.. Faenthor cleared his throat and introduced the elleth “ This is my twin sister, Lady Faenith” Elanoreth looked at both of them with questioning eyes, “Twins?” The twins faces cracked into wide grins, this was sertanly not the first time someone had questioned the fact that they where twins since they looed so different. One was dark and the other light. Three ellons joined theire little group and Elanoreth saw lady Faenith roll her eyes before the neutral mask was back on her delicate face. The three ellons introduced them selfs as lord Elladan, Elrohir and Prince Legolas, who everyone knew. The three and lord Faenthor quickly surounded Elanoreth and complimented her beautiful hair, her dress and her golden eyes. Lady Faenith quietly steped back to not get overrun by the eager ellons in theire competition to charm the young maiden. After a while a servant proclaimed that dinner was served and that the guest could take a seat at the meny long tables.

After the grand dinner was over, it was time for dancing and mingling, the young ones paired up two and two as the music started playing, all you could see was an ocean of  beautiful colors and fine fabric. Thranduil stood by the meny open doors and watched as Galadriel and Elrond joined him. “ Yet a succesful first night of the festival, you must be pleased that there are so meny subject for your son to choose from” Lord Elrond nodded towards the meny dancing couples, Thranduil just grunted and took a sip from the goblet he was cradeling in his hand. Lady Galadriel had a secretive smile on her lips as the king turned his icy blue gaze towards her. “I would appreciate it if you could stay out of my head, my lady” Elrond tried to mask his laughter with a cough. “ Well my lord, if you had been more open i would not have to read your mind, but not to worry, it seems like young Legolas is doing fine, he have been conversing with lady Elanoreth all night.” Thranduil nodded, but had noticed that his son was not the only ellon who had theire eyes set on the lady. “He will have some competition from your subject lord Elrond. He have been staring at the lady like a love sick puppy all night” Lord Elrond followed Thranduils gaze until he saw young Faenthor and his sister. Lord Elronds smile grew bigger, he had hoped that he could pair up the twins this year, that would deffently tame the two. “Alittle competition is always healthy my lord, and if Faenthor should win Elanoreths bond, then his sister is always available” Thranduils exprecion grew more anoyed, he chuged down the rest of his wine and quickly waved a servant over for a nother glass. “And why is it that lady Faenith is not wed already? Is there something wrong with her perhaps?” Lord Elrond almost choked on his sip of wine as Thranduil talked, he cleard his throat and looked at Galadriel who just shook her head. “No my lord i assure you, there is nothing wrong with lady Faenith, she will make the right ellon very happy. “ Thranduil cocked his brow quisecally at Elrond, there where something Elrond was keeping from him, sure the elleth was a true beauty, he could hardly keep his eyes off of her as he saw her in the throne room earlier, he  convinced himself that he was only looking for after his sons interest. Thranduil rolled his eyes when he met Galadriels knowing smile yet again. “Go torture your husband Galadriel, and leave me alone”. He turned his back on them and walked into the crowd. Galadriel and Elrond watched the king leave and Elrond turned  to Galadriel “ Our king is really in a good mood this year, dont you think my lady? “ Galadriel laughed, and placed her hand gently on his arm and gestured for him to take a walk around the big hall with her.”Atleast he is not yet drunk.”  Elrond placed his hand over hers “indeed my lady”.


	3. The hunt

Breakfast was over and everyone was gathered outside the massive doors of the palace, a hunting trip had been planed, so that the young ellons could rid themselfs of some restless energy. The king was hoping that his son could get a chanse to impress a sertain elleth with his excelent archery. Thranduil called out orders to the guards to bring the participants horses and pair them up. Most of the elleths wore simple gowns in earthly colors, but one elleth stood out in the crowd, her hair was braided and she wore a grey tunic and Brown soft leather pants and kneehigh boots, the tunic clung to her body and showed off her curvy figure, she was stroking and gently talking to her snow white mare, both the animal and the elleth seemed to be at peace with eachother. One of Elronds sons came over to her and started talking, Thranduil watched as a feeling of annoyance grew in his chest. The ellon placed his hand on her arm and gestured for him to help her mount the horse, she pushed him gently aside as she swung her body light as a feather up on the horse. Maybe this was just the type of elleth his son should wed the king thought, he grabed a guard and told him to pair Legolas up with the young Lady Faenith. His gaze was drawn back to her, and he met her silvery gray orbs, he swallowd hard and forced himself to turn his attention back to the guards to get everything ready. 

Legolas made his way over to his father,” Are you not coming ada?” He looked at his father questionly “No this hunting trip is for the youngsters, be sure you do well” Legolas nodded and turned his horse “ I will do my best” His dad ran his hand over the flancs of the horse before he walked back into the palace, his horse danced nervously when the guard blew the horn to signalize that they where to start.

They had reached the outskirts of the woods when Faenthor cought up with his sister “Wherent you paird up with someone?” he questioned as they slowed down their horses. Faenith nodded “ i was paird with the Prince, though i have no idea where he might be, i have not seen him since outside the Palace”  Faenthor grunted   “I might have an idea where he is, how dare he do this to you, i will theach that little spoiled brat a lesson!” Faenith  simply just shruged her sholders “You know i do better on my own anyhow, but if you where paird up with lady Elanoreth, i suggest that you catch up with her before the Prince steals her away” She could see how her brother was thorn between chasing after the lady that made his heart race and his blood to boil and the loyalty to his sister. “It is alright, i will ask her to take a walk with me in the garden back at the Palace later today” Faenith sigh and reached over to grab her brothers arm, she could feel the conflict and the longing inside of him. ”Stop brother, i have seen how the two of you look at eachother, you need to get to know her. Go! you know i can manage on my own” she gave him a reasuring smile, Faenthor knew there where no point in arguing, they where both stubborn. He pressed his horse forward and took off, over his sholder he shouted “ I`ll talk to you when we get back” Faenith smiled and waved him off, happy to see him so excited. She pressed her horse through the thick bushes in the forrest, it was unusually quiet, no birds no nothing. she eyed alittle path down to a shallow river and she rode over to the creeks bend, might as well let the horse drink, she was not really in the mood for hunting, but it was nice to just get out of the Palace for a while. She was just about to unmount the horse when something came barging out of the trees and spoked her horse, she was starteled herself and lost the grip of the rains and fell back and landed with a splash into the river, she gasped for air as the ice cold water hit her, she whent under before she could find her balance and stumble her self back on her feet. She glared at the river bend where lord Elladan had jumped down and was on his way out in the river to help her. “ What in middle earth where you thinking barging through the trees like that? “ she half  shouted between her clappering teeth. “I`m truly sorry Faenith, i just saw you where alone and thought you wanted some company” He reached his hand out to her, but she just stomped right passed him. He was used to her being cold and rejecting, still he hoped that one day she would see how perfect they would be together. “You better go after that horse, you know how much the king cares for his animals” she had to struggle to form a sentence with her ice cold lips, she wraped her arms around her self to try to get warm, but the breeze pricked her skin like needels. Elladan walked towards her” I will take you back to the Palace and get the guards to retrive the horse. We will get faster by horse, then if you walk back.” Faenith looked suspicious at Elladan, but the thought of a hot bath was to tempting to resist, she nodded and let Elladan lift her up on the horse and swung him self up behind her, she tried to hold her back straight but she was shiwering and her mucles hurt so much so she sunk back and leaned into his warm chest. Her cold wet clothes quickly soked his tunic, but Elladan enjoyed the feeling of having her in his arms to much to care. When they had reached the Palace, he carried her to her chamber where her handmaiden was waiting, she rushed to her lady.  Elladan told her he was comming back to check on her as soon she had taken a bath and gotten her streangth back. His voice was full  of guilt and in a swift second she almost felt sorry for him.

Elanoreths attention was pulled between the Prince and lord Faenthor, they had been competing all day long and she was starting to get tired, all she really wanted was a quiet walk in the garden back at the Palace. The ellons had been trying to out do eachother, if one caght a bird, the other caght a rabbit. She tried to seem pleased and aplaud their effort everytime they presented her with their catch. After they had been riding along side eachother in silence a while, Elanoreth spoke up “ My lord, wherent you paird up With lady Faenith?” she could not resist the urge to ask the Prince, since she after some thought was alittle embarrased on the ladys behalf. Legolas just smiled at her and nodded “ Lord Elladan wanted some time with the lady alone, so i thought that maybe you would not mind that i came with you and lord Faenthor.” He smiled his most innocent smile, but Faenthor just glared at him. “Oh, i did not know Lady Faenith had any interest in Lord Elladan?” she had noticed that Faenith had been avoiding Elladan every chanse she had at the banquet. Legolas  was about to tell the lady  how his friend had been courting Faenith for years, when Faenthor interupted him “  No she have no interest in him. We grew up together and she sees both Elladan and Elrohir as brothers. She have made that clear to both of them and lord Elrond himself. No one have captured my sisters heart yet”  He looked over at Legolas to see if he took the hint, but the Prince didnt seem to catch on, though lady Elanoreth seemed to understand exactly what he was trying to do, she gave him a quick smile. “Im sure your sister will meet someone special during her stay here, dont you think my lord?” she asked Legolas sweetly. Legolases eyes darted between the two, he wasnt sure what he thought about the lady, she hardly said a word and she always looked so distant and cold. He chose to go for a more diplomatic answer then to speak his mind. “Oh yes, lady Faenith is beautiful, i am sure someone will win her over”, he turned his attention up at the sky,” it is getting lat, we should head back”, both Elanoreth and Faenthor nodded and they started on theire way back,  the ellons continued theire little rivalry game on the way back, but Elanoreth sat in her own thoughts, she just nodded and smiled from time to time.

After a warm bath and a hot cup of tea Faenith had started to feel more like herself again. Her handmaiden had placed her infront of the fire with warm blankets and she was brushing her long hair, she felt very content, a knock at the door made her look up in excitement, she hoped it was her brother, she was curious to how the hunting trip had gone. Her handmaiden pulled open the door slightly and she heard to her disapointment that it was Elladan, comming to check on her, she threw off her blankets and quietly made her way over to the big balcony doors, she slipped out silently, she threw her legs over the wodden railing and climed down to the garden below, she turned without checking her suroundings and ran straight into something, she took a step back to not fall on her ass and looked up, her eyes was met by a pair of ice blue orbes and she gulped, she had just crashed into the king. His eyes traced her up and down with a puzzled look in his very light blue eyes, she looked down herself and realized that not only had she crashed into him in a rude way, but she was not wearing anything els but her nightgown, a deep red blush crept up her throat and spread across her cheeks, she forced her self to meet the kings gaze. He cleared his throat “ Out for an afternoon strawl in my private garden, Lady Faenith?”, alittle surprised that the king would remember her name after just being presented at their entry to the Palace, she smiled swiftly, the whole setting was giving her butterflies. They heard voices comming out from her room, and she glanzed up towards her balcony, she pressed her body against the Palace walls and pleeded the king not to revile where she was as Elladan and her handmaiden walked out. Thranduil looked up at Lord Elladan as the ellon spoke “ I am sorry to disturb you, your highness, but have you seen Lady Faenith?” A sheepish smile grew on Thranduils lips as he put two and two together, he could still see the lady in the corner of his eye. He folded his hands behind his back “No i cant say i have had the pleasure, but i know your father is looking for you. I think you should go seek him instead of lurking around the maidons sleeping chambers” Thranduils voice was as cold and dismissive as his stare. “I am so sorry, your majesty, i will at ones” Elladan disapeared behind the heavy curtains and the handmaiden closed the balcony doors. Thranduil looked back at lady Faenith, who was staring onto the ground, her cheeks was even more red now. She was so embarrased, she was just caught in being childish and hiding from one of Lord Elronds sons. She bowed as gracefully as she could muster in the little clothes she was wearing. “Thank you my lord, and i apolegize” The king smiled sarcastickly as he accepted the elleths apolegie. “I`m sure there is a very good explenation to why lord Elladan was in your chamber and to why you are hiding half naked in my private garden, lady Faenit. I suggest you return to your chambers, get dressed and then come to my study and explain as to why i just had to lie to one of Imladris highborns” Thranduil noticed how the elleth radiated of embarrasement, her flawless skin was as red as a rose petal, this amused him greatly. The young lady quickly nodded and returned the same way she came. The king turned and left the garden as if nothing  out of the ordinary had happend.


	4. Bonds are made

Faenthor knocked on his sisters chamber door, no one answered. He opened it slightly and peaked in, the room was empty. That was weird he thought as he had not seen his sister anywhere in the Palace on his way over to her room. He walked inside and threw himself on the sofa, the fire was still burning, Faeniths hairbrush was laying on a wooden table next to a half full cup of cold tea. He desided to stick around and wait for his sister to come back, he needed to air out some frustrations about the Prince, he needed something or someone to distract him. Maybe Faenith could dazzel the Prince into forgetting about Elanoreth. The door creeked open and Faenthor snaped out of his thoughts as his sister walked in and slumped down next to him on the sofa with a heavy sigh. He looked at her “Trouble in paradice dear sister?”   Faenith gave him one short glanze before she rolled her eyes at him. All she wanted now was to crawl under her covers and sleep for a millenia. “ How did the hunting trip go? Did you get to talk to your special lady? “ Faenthor looked at the fire, the flames dancing over the burnt logs, “ hardly, the Prince was pestering Elanoreth the whole time. I need a favor of you, if im ever going to have a chance with her”  Faenith laid her head back on the back of the sofa, oh eru, here it comes she thought to her self, could this day get any worse.” you want me to distract the Prince, dont you?” Faenthor smiled and sat up from his laid back position “ If its not a problem. I would really apreciate the help, besides you might end up having a connection with him… you might find out that you both have something in common, you both like hunting. “ His sister sighed again and stared blankly into the air.” I doubt it” Faenthor noticed the resignition in her voice. “ You never know, you two would make a stunning couple” Faenith rolled her eyes again. “Not the first time ive heard that today….” Her brother looked at her questionly, and Faenith knew there where no point in trying to avoid the topic, she knew he was gonna pester her about what was wrong, so she might as well just spill it. “ I just came from  the kings study. I had a little insident earlier where he caught me hiding from Elledan in my night gown in his private garden. I had to explain to him why i was hiding.”  She took a deep breath and looked at her brother….. “ I tell you brother, the king is the most arrogant, annoying elf i have ever met. It is unberable! The way he talks and stares at you, like you are air to him, that you dont mean anything. All he seem to care about is his precious wine. I have never felt so humiliated in my life. And out of nowhere he blurted out that i would be perfect for his son, after making me feel like dirt under his shoes. And he really underlined that i should force the Prince to look my way. How on middelearth am i going to force someone to do that. I did not even get the chanse to tell him that i am clueless about things like that before he dismissed me and just waved me off.” She was almost growling the words as her anger and frustration grew with every word. She could hardly sit still in the chair, she was gesturing with her hands to underline her anger. Faenthor just stared at his sister, facinated, he had never seen her loose her cool over a short conversation. She was usually so calm and collectet, suddenly it dawned on him and a slight smile grew on his lips. He knew there was no point in asking her to help him with the Prince, that would never work. He got out of his chair and walked towards the door “ Forget about the Prince, i will get Elanoreth one way or another. I will see you later at the picnic.” Faenith just stared after him and sighed. 

The sun was setting but it was still pretty warm, it was a perfect evening to have a picnic out in what now looked like an enchanted forrest. Small lantherns hang from the trees and was glowing softly into the soft evning light. Blankets was spread around on the ground, and servants was serving wine and food to couples who had already settled themselfs, while others walked around and talked. Lady Galadriel and Lady Elanoreth was walking around in silence, because of Galadriels gift there was no need to speak. “He is so handsome, his eyes are so soft, when i look into them my heart starts to race and i can hardly speak, there are so meny things i wish to ask him, but just looking at him i forget everything.” Elanoreth smiled dreamingly and stared up at the lantherns. Galadriel smiled too “ Yes i have noticed how you have already fallen for him. Do you think he have the same feelings for you? “. The Young lady started to vibrate with nervous energy and started fidgeting with her hands. “ I hope so, it seems like he wants to spend time with me. Oh my lady, cant you tell me his thoughts?” Galadriels laughed and placed her hands over the elleths to calm her nerves, “that  my dear child, is something you need to find out for yourself”. Elanoreth sighed alittle dissapointed, she knew Galadriel was right, but he made her feel so unsure, she did not know him that well, he might even already have someone special back in Imladris, and just being polite and friendly towards her. They had walked around a group of elves, when they both spotted lady Faenith standing alone, how the lady was coldly watching her suroundings and how she looked so unaproachable made Elanoreth more puzzeled about how her and Faenthor was twins but so different. Twins where supose to be identical almost. Galadriel nudged her side gently “ maybe you should befriend the person closest to him”, Elanoreth nodded and they both walked over to the lady who looked like an ice queen. “Good evning, lady Faenith” Galadriel said with a friendly smile, Faenith offered a smale smile and bowed her head slightly back to show her respect to Lady Galadriel, “is your brother not joinging us at dinner this evning?” Elanoreth suddenly blurted out, she could not hold back, she had been looking for him all evning. Faenith directed her silvery stare at her “ he said he was comming, lady Elanoreth, he should be here somewhere”, she looked around and a frustrated sound escaped her lips as her orbes landed on her brother, she could not belive her eyes, her brother was standing there in deep conversation with the king. She rolled her eyes, something that didnt go unnoticed by lady Galadriel.” Is there something troubeling you lady Faenith?”, Faenith quickly looked at the lady with a glimps of annoyance in her eyes. “I have heard that you where giftet, my lady, but dont you think it is slightly rude to read other elves mind?” Elanoreth had been to busy looking at Faenthor to notice Faeniths expression, but her words made her look questionly at Galadriel. The lady just smiled, the elleths straight forward remark kind of amused her in a way, it reminded her about all the times she teased king Thranduil, “ Some conversations are best left unspoken” she simply answered the young elleth. The king and Faenthor had spotted them and was now comming over to join them, they all bowed for the king, Faenthor asked Elanoreth politely if she would care to join him for a walk and Elanoreth smiled widely and looked over at Galadriel who just nodded discreatly, she excused herself to lady Faenith and the king and they walked in between the trees. “Ah, young love” lady Galadriel said with a pleased smile, the king just gave Galadriel a blanc stare before he directed his stare at Faenith “ Should you not be walking and conversating with my son? “ his voice was as cold and formal as always. Faenith met the kings stare, she had worked up the currage, she was not about to let someone push her around and she was not going to let someone use her as a pawn in a game, ”the Prince took off with Lord Ellrohir and Elladan, i have not seen him since.” The king waved over a servant and grabed a glass of wine, Galadriel looked at them both, the tension was thick, she knew it would be best to stay out of it but she had to try, ”let Legolas find his own way, my king, nothing good will come out of it if you try to force it.” Thranduil studied his glass of wine before he emptied it in one gulp “ you are the one to give advice about meddeling …” he glanzed over at the Lady and cocked his brow, challinging her silently, he didnt bother to use her title to adress her. Faenith stood quiet and just observed, the kings rudeness did not go passt her, the king was noticable grumpy and annoyed,  but Galadriel kept her cool, she could see how the lady was already in his head, “ Leave the poor elleth alone, she is not for Legolas. Her heart already beats for another, she  just needs time to realize it”. The king narrowed his eyes, a dark feeling grew in his chest, Galadriel felt the rage building up in the king, and she quickly bid her farewell and walked over to another group of elfs, before the king could make a scene, he was already to heavly into the the wine to be challanged like this. Thranduil glared after Galadriel, Faenith noticed the kings mood change to the worse and was about to leave herself, but the kings word stoped her, “here, join me for dinner” he gestured at a blanket infront of them and she could not refuse without sounding rude. As they sat Down, servants rushed over and placed out  food and wine between them.

Faenthor and Elanoreth had been walking around for a while, they could hardly keep theire eyes off of eachother, they stoped and Elanoreth leaned against a tree as Faenthor grabed her small delicate hand in his and placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. ”You are the most beautiful elleth i have ever laid my eyes upon”, Ellanoreth blushed and softly giggled, her stomach was filled with butterflies as she stared into his amazingly brown eyes. Faenthor had been working up the currage, now was the time he thought to himself, this was the perfect place, ”my lady Elanoreth, i would ask for your premission to court you?”. Elanoreths heart sang in her chest, she had been longing for those words ever since she had laid her eyes on him, she felt out of breath, he wanted her, he truly wanted her. She nodded frantickly as she was speachless from the happyness, he smiled as he leaned against her and brushed his lips softly against hers, he was about to pull back when she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, a short laugh of surprprise slipped over his lips before he deepened the kiss. She tasted like strawberries and summer, he snaked an arm around her waist and placed the other hand on her neck, he gently but firmly pulled her body closer to him, her curves fit his body perfectly. His heart was beating so hard, his hands would be thrembeling if he wherent holding her. Suddenly a raindrop hit his forhead, then another landed on her nose, more followed quickly after. They both looked up into the gray sky, they saw the clowds forming and laughed of the irony, it was almost like the sky just opened up and showered them with its blessings, he grabed her hand and together they started running towards the Palace gates. Wet and slightly cold they entered the Palace hall, Galadriel came walking towards them “ oh eru, there you two are, i was starting to get worried” she softly said as she kissed Elanoreths cheeks, “you two better go change and meet us back at the banquethall. If my sences are right then we have an announcement to make” pure joy radiated from the lady as she watched the young couple. They turned to leave before Faenthor suddenly stoped “ have you seen my sister, my lady?” Lady Galadriel smiled secretly “ Last time i saw her, she was dining with king Thranduil, she will probably be in the banquete hall when you two come back” Faenthor nodded and walked Elanoreth to to her chamber.

The king in his drunken state had led a wet and cold Faenith, who was also feeling the effects of the strong wine, into his private chambers when it had started to poor down outside. The room was hugh and dimmly lit up, she made a little twirl but had to grab the kings outstreatched hand for support, she giggled and earned a short snort from him in Return. “ So this is where the great king of Mirkwood rests his pretty little head” she just realized that she had just said that out loud and giggled, slightly hiding her mouth behind the back of her hand while looking at Thranduil. The king rolled his eyes and pulled her down on the big sofa, so she more or less fell into his lap, hi felt more relaxed with her, she had turned his grimm mood to something more light hearted, he had never laughed so hard from anyones comments before. He had really enjoyed her company and didnt want it to end just becouse of some rain. “So the legandary Faenith thinks im pretty?” he asked her, his voice filled with humor, he stared into her silvery eyes while wiggeling his brows humoresly, she pushed some strands of hair behind his ear and looked at him with what she hoped to be a stern look “you know you are stunning, your majesty.” Thranduil smiled and shook his head. Faenith threw her self dramaticly back on the couch and laid her back of her hand on her forhead “ i cant belive my ears, the great king Thranduil dosent know the effect he have on elleths all over middle earth!”, Thranduil laughed and leaned over her “ please call me by my name, no need to be so formal when we are alone like this and i didnt know i had that effect on you” his lips was so close to hers, she could feel his warm breath carresing her skin, she stared into his eyes and hardly dared to breath, he closed the distance between them and carefully brushed his lips tryingly over hers, it wasnt a soft kiss that she had been imaginating her first kiss would be, at first it was almost like he asked her for premission, when he felt her give in to him, he claimed her lips with his in a demanding way that took her breath away, she closed her eyes and surrendered compleatly into the feelings he had stired up in her, she entangled her fingers into his silky smooth hair,  a moan sliped over her lips as he started kissing and nibbeling on the soft skin on her neck,  his hands squeezing and pulling her closer to him. She heard him whisper her name so softly against her skin, she was so ready for what was comming next, her entire body was yearning for him. He pulled back and looked at her “i want you” his voice was dark and his eyes heavy with lust. She smiled at him, and tugged at his sholders for him to continue, “I want you too” she hardly recognized her own voice, as it had gotten an unfamilular seductive ring to it, and how this feeling compleatly overpowered her, she needed to feel him. His eyes carresed her body as he looked at her, he sigh and laid down beside her, the inner conflict was obvious in his eyes, she sat up and looked down at him in confusion. ““why are you stoping?” he pulled her back down so she was resting her head on his chest, she could hear his rapid heartbeat “ we cant do this now.” She furrowed her brows in confusion as a yawn broke her trail of thoughts, she felt her eyelids getting heavy, his heartbeat slowed down and soothed her.” you can if you want too, i want you Thranduil” she mumbled half asleep, he heard her steady breath and smiled, he pulled a blanket over theire bodys before he also surrendered to sleep.


	5. rumors

The palace had been buzzing about the union that had been announced the evning before. Faenthor and Elanoreth could hardly get through the dining room doors before they where congratulated left and right, other questions where also raised, where was the wedding to be held, where they planing on a spring wedding or did they want to wait until summer. Elanoreth blushed suitingly and Faenthor couldn’t help but to feel overwhelmed by happiness and proudnes. The prince had greeted them with a nod and wished them a happy future together, one could only spot the soreness in his voice if one listened closely, everyone knew the kind of pressure the king had put on him. They sat down with the prince and the young lords of Imladris and a plate of fruit, bread and cheese was quickly placed in front of them. Elrohir could not stagger his excitement any longer and leaned over the table “have you two heard the rumors this morning?”, he could hardly sit still, Faenthor looked at Elrohir “ what rumors?”. Elladan joined the conversation too, “ the king had a little nightly adventure” Ellrohir shushed his brother, “ im telling the story, a young elleth was seen sneaking out of the kings bedchamber early this morning ” Legolas gave Elrohir a sour look then stared down as he kept pushing the food around on his plate. Elanoreths eyes grew wide in disbelif. “ How can this be true, I thought the king was still grieving his wife, I did not think an elf could bond more then once in a lifetime.” Elladan smirked “I hardly think the king was grieving much last night, I wonder who it could be?”. They all turned theire heads to the head table where the king was sitting, sipping to his wine and looking bored as usual. Faenthor looked at Elladan " No One Knows who it was?" he had visited Faenithˋs bedchamber after the dinner the night before, he had gotten consearned when she didnt show for the anouncement, but when he had entered her chamber the room had been empty, he had waited half the night for her. As he met up with Elanoreth to escourt her to breakfast, he had told her about it, Elanoreth grabed his hand under the table and squeezed it reassuringly, to silently show him she felt his worries and shared his consearn. Elladan shook his head " no one saw her face, but whoever it was is probably to tired to come out for breakfast". They all looked around the room as to see who was missing, Legolas looked up from his plate and directed his blue eyes on Faenthor "where is your sister this morning?, is she not feeling wel ?" Faenthor took a sharp breath, he needed to come up with a good excuse as to why Faenith wherent there. This could easily turn into a scandale. The dining room doors opened and Faenith walked over to the table and sat down next to her brother. Faenthor nudged her side “ Good morning to you too, did you sleep well?” Faenith turned to her brother with what she hoped looked like a well rested and smily face “ good morning, yes I slept like a rock, must be the quiet surroundings. I hear congratulations are in order. I am happy for you both, I know our father will be very pleased as soon as uncle Elrond writes him.” She was truly happy for her brother, but the embarrassment from her behaviour that night laid heavely on her shoulders. She had not dared to look at the head table as she walked in to see if he was there,she knew he was, she could feel him. She had woken up alone on the couch a little after sunrise, noices from the next room had reached her ears and she was reminded of where she was, a little panickstruck she had quickly snuk out of his room and returned to her own, she had taken a long bath and tried to sort out her chaotic feelings, she had kissed the king, and she had enjoyed it, her body was trembling just by the thought of his kiss and his touch, oh eru she had thought, how was she ever going to face him after this, how was she going to face her brother. She cast a nervous glimps at him, he was acting normal. Elrohir cought her attention as he cleared his throat “have you heard that the king have taken a mistress? One of guests was seen as she left the royal chambers this morning” Faeniths eyes widend and she looked at him before she turned and looked over at the head table where the king was sitting and staring directly at her. She felt her color disappear from her face and she pulled her gaze down at the plate in front of her, she pushed it aside, suddenly no longer hungry, “ oh” was all she could muster to say, her lips feeling stiff. “ no one seem to know who it is yet, but im sure we will find out soon” Elladan looked at Faenith with consearne “are you feeling alright? You dont look so well”. Faenith pulled herself together “ I am fine, I just don’t think it is fair to sit here and gossip about the king. He is to honrable to disgrace the queen like that” she was rewarded with a greatful smile from the prince “ yes it is just some toxic rumors someone made up” she nodded, then she excused herself and walked out.

Two weeks had passed by quickly, luckily the guests had been occupied with games and excursions so that Thranduil could burry himself in paperwork, the only time he was interrupted was when the young ellons asked for his premission to announce a union that had been made. He took a large gulp out of his full glas of wine, he leaned back and rubbed his tired eyes, every time he closed his eyes images of Faenith appeard in his thoughts like a crushing wave. How soft her skin had felt under his lips, how she reacted to his touch, how right it had felt to hold her, her moans. He sighed and leaned over his desk and pinched the bridge of his nose, guilt filled him and made it hard to breath, he tried to think about his wife, but could not for his bare life remember her face, images of silver gray eyes, plump soft pink lips that was all he could think about, he opened his eyes to look at the painting of his wife, but instead he stared straight into Galadriels smiling face, “ leave me alone Galadriel, I have no time for your mind games now”. A soft laughter escaped her lips “ yes I can see how busy you are. Dont you think it is time to give the painting of the queen to Legolas and put her memory to rest, my lord?” Thranduil looked at her as if she had gone mad, she could not be serious, he needed that picture to remind him of her, so that he could honour her the right way and stay true to her, she was waiting for him. Galadriel looked at him “ she is not waiting for you, you two never bonded” his icy blue eyes got even colder" you do not know what you speak of, my lady.“ his voice was dripping with ice. ” oh eru, Thranduil, your marriage was arranged by your father, have you forgotten how you truly felt about it?. You two might have been devoted to each other while she was alive, because that was what your father expected of you, but you never had a bond, you know that it is true.“ Galadriel walked over to the window overlooking the garden, she saw Faenith in a group of elfs "make room for the elleth in your heart, she does not deserve the dark feelings lingering there, it is time to free yourself from the guilt you have carried way to long and be happy, with her.” Thranduil walked over and stood next to Galadriel, his eyes was drawn to Faenith like magneth , he could not control it, was it possible that Galadriel was right, could he dare to hope that he could find happiness with Faenith? “ it is amazing but rare that you two already have such a strong bond after just one kiss”. He continued to watch Faenith as she walked among the appletrees, she was so beautiful. A light smile apeard on his lips and Galadriel squeezed his arm gently, happy that he had started to accept his faith. As they watched the elleth, a ellon grabed her hand and pulled her into a hug, this made Thranduil clench his jaw and he was filled with jealousy “ I can not claim a heart that is not mine to take” he growled “ I heard one of Elronds sons wanted to court her, looks to me she have accepted the courtship” he turned and walked away from the window. Galadriel sighed and walked over to the door, as she opened it she looked over her shoulder and saw the king stare up at the painting of the late queen “ you are to stubborn for your own good Thranduil” and with that she left the king with his tormenting thoughts. 

Elanoreth had asked Faenith to walk with her in the garden after breakfast, Faenith had requested to have her breakfast being sent to her room instead of eating in a crowded room, she had been avoiding everyone for a little over two weeks now, she knew she should go talk with the king but she dreaded it, she had dreamed of her first kiss ever since she had become of age and she always had imaginated it to be amazing, and it had been amazing, but she had a feeling it ment more to her than to him. She finished eating and she looked her self over in the mirror, pleased with her look she opened the door and almost chrashed into the kings chest. “ your majesty?!?” she said alittle out of breath, surprised to run in to him in the guest wing. “Im sorry” she bowed her head quickly.. “ are you going somewhere, my lady? Looks like you where in a hurry”. Faenith felt awkward, she felt the heat rise to her cheeks, thank eru the hall was dark with just a few candles bading the hall in a soft glow, she would die if the king would see how red she was. “ yes I have promised someone to take a walk in the garden” Thranduil watched her as she stared at the floor, she had not met his eyes once, he knew exactly who that someone was and he was filled with rage. All he wanted to do was to push her up against her door and claim her lips and remove any warm feelings she must feel for that Imladris pup. He wanted to to make sure she knew how much he wanted her, needed her. “ That can wait, I want to talk with you” he said, and leaned closer to her, her heart started racing, the well known tingling in her body came back, she could feel his warm breath against her cheek, oh eru, is he going to kiss me here, in the hall where everyone can see?. She closed her eyes, awaitening the kiss when she felt a light breeze on her back and heard the door to her room crack open, she opened her eyes and saw the king was standing straight with his hands folded on his back waiting for her to invite him into her chamber so they could talk in private, he hadn’t ment to kiss her, he was just opening the door, she gave herself a mentally facepalm, she must have looked ridiculous. She walked back into her chamber and the king followed, he stood in the middle of the room, the room suddenly seemed so small now, she was unsure what to do, she looked at the sofa and remembered what had happens last time they where on a sofa, she felt the blush return, no, out of the question, the king just had to accept that they where standing. “ what did you want to talk about, your majesty?” The king walked around in the small room, puzzled that she did not offer him to have a seat, she must be really eager to get rid of him so she could run off to her new lover, he wasn’t planing on making this easy. He circled around her and stopped behind her and leaned down so his lips was close to her sencetive pointed ear. “ how are you settling in here in my palace? Enjoying yourself?” His warm breath gave her goosebumps all over, she closed her eyes for a second, her body was starting to betray her once more. Where was her strong willpower when she needed it. “ your palace is very beautiful, your majesty” the king lifted his hand and took a string of her platinum hair and twirled it between his long fingers “ is someone making your stay more interesting, my lady?” She managed to whisper a short yes, that almost sounded like a sigh. Her blood was boiling through her veins with lust, she was so tempted to end this game and snake her arms around his neck and kiss him, she was longing to feel his hands on her now trembling body. Her body was practically screaming for him. Thranduil could feel how he affected her and was very pleased, but at the same time she had just admitted that she was flirty with Elladan, he pushed her soft hair gentely over her left shoulder and reviled her neck, he pressed his lips softly on the warm skin, pure lust almost blinded him when his lips came in contact with her neck, he needed more, his light blue orbes searched the room until his gaze landed on the still messy bed, he felt her press her back against his chest, he snaked one arm around her waist and in one quick motion he had swoped her up in his arms, a soft yelp escaped her lips and she clung her arms around his shoulders, in three long strides he placed her gently on the bed before he climed onto the bed, he grabed her hands and pushed them over her head and pinned her body down with his own, he claimed her plump lips with a dominance that even surprised him, she moaned as he explored the inside of her velvet smooth mouth. Thranduil knew he was pushing this way to far, but it felt so right and he didn’t know if he could gather enough self disaplin to stop what he was about to do.

Elanoreth had been walking around in the garden waiting for Faenith to join her, but she was no where to be seen. She saw Faenthor walk out into the garden and she resided to ask him, he was smiling when he came up to her “ Good morning my love, I am sorry I did not join you for breakfast this morning, uncle wanted to speak with me, he is writing my parents and wanted me to read through the scroll before he sent it.” Elanoreth smiled widely “it is fine, I am excited about meeting your parants, will you walk with me, my love?” Faenthor grabed her hand and dragged her in between the thick branches of the Apple trees so they would not be seen from the large windows in the palace, as soon as they where out of sight he snaked his arms around her waist and leaned in and kissed her, it was a gentle soft kiss at first, but when he felt her parting her soft lips he claimed her mouth, feeling her warmth opening up to him was like coming home, Elanoreth moaned softly into his mouth and he pulled her body closer. “ I have missed you” he said, she smiled against his lips, her heart started racing and her body was aching to be one with his “ to bad we are not out in the woods like yesterday” he said with a grin when he let go of her lips, Elanoreth blushed from the thought of theire now almost dayli private adventures into the woods. “What are you doing out here by your self, I thought you where going to meet with Faenith this morning” he pulled her down on a bench and took her hands and he interweaned his fingers with hers" yes I asked if she wanted to meet me, she agreed but did not show, I was thinking you had already talked with her" Faenthor shook his head, this was not like his sister at all, he would lie if he said that her behaviour lately did not worry him. “Have you checked her chambers?” He asked her and she shook her head . “ well lets go drag her out of her little hideout and into the sun for a while, and maybe after we can have some time for our selfs” he grinned and winked at her, she knew exactly what he meant, she felt her cheeks turning warm and nodded. They walked into the palace and into the guest wing, he knocked on his sisters door. No one answered, so he knocked a little harder, he tried to push the door open but it was locked from the inside, he heard noices coming from the inside, so she had to be there, after a few seconds they heard a click and the door cracked open and she peaked out, her hair was loose and messy, and he could see she had got dressed in a hurry because her feet was bare and her tunic looked wrinckled. “Are you going to let us in? ” he stared at her questionly, he noticed her lips being a bit swollen and the glassy look in her eyes. “Im sorry,brother, but now its not a good time, I am reading and have a slight headach” Faenthor looked at her, nervous energy was radiating from her “ meet us for tea later?” She nodded quickly and shut the door in his face and they could hear the click of her lock again. “That was weird, she did not look like she was reading, I never get messy hair doing that” Elanoreth whispered to Faenthor, he nodded in agreement.“ Yes it is very strange, she was not alone,that is for sure” they had walked down the hall as they whispred to each other “ do you think she had him there?” Elanoreth looked up at the love of her life, he met her golden eyes “ yes, king Thranduil was most deffently in her room” as they walked they had not noticed the door that was slightly open to one of the chambers and the elf standing in the shadows listening. The elf had heard every word and was filled with rage. The elf needed to act fast, or els everything would be lost for ever.

Galadriel had brought the elleths down to the seamstress to get the right measures for theire new gowns, this gave Faenthor some time to explore the castle on his own, he had been to the dungeon, the wine cellar, he had located the library, all rooms had been empty so he expected the next to be empty aswell as he peaked his head in and stared straight into the pale blond head of the king as he was leaned over a table full of maps. “Enter” was all the king said, not lifting his head to see who was there. “ in sorry, your majesty, I did not mean to intrude” Faenthor was about to close the door and leave the king, “Enter”, the king was not really the one to ask twice he thought and entered the room a little uncertain to why the king wanted him here. The king walked over to a side table and pored wine into two glasses, he handed Faenthor one of the glasses and gestured for him to have a seat by the fireplace. He did as the king bid and sipped at the strong wine. “ Where is lady Elanoreth and lady Faenith, since you are running around the palace on your own?” Faenthor looked at the king and wondered how the king could always look like everything bored him, he met the kings icy stare, what did his sister see in this elf. “ lady Galadriel brought them down to the the seamstress for another fitting, so I am left to myself for a while” the king nodded and looked down into the red liquid in his glass “ you did not want to go hunting with Elronds ellons and my son?” Faenthor took another sip of his wine “ I have nothing against your son, your majesty, now when lady Elanoreth have accepted my courtship, but Elrohirs love for gossip and Elladans constant nagging about me convincing Faenith to accept his courtship is not how I wanted to spend my afternoon” The king looked at him and nodded, pleased that Faenthor found the brothers just as annoying as he did. The king spoke again “ I trust that the wedding planing is going smoothly?” Faenthor laughed thinking about how Elanoreth and lady Galadriel had been excited about the planing and would not stop talking about colors,flowers and all the guests “ yes, my lord, lady Elanoreth is very excited, I dont have much to say, you know how a bride to be is like?” The king cracked a slight smile, Faenthor emptied the wine in one gulp and could feel it spread out and warm his stomach, the king quickly refilled his glass “ and your sister?, is her announcement conning anytime soon?” Faenthor blinked and looked confused at the king, was this a trick question? “I think you, my lord, knows more about my sisters plans then I do” the king snaped his head up and Faenthor could see the usual bored mask the king had was gone for a second, so that hit home he thought to himself. “ I do not know what you mean, why would I know about your sisters love affairs?” Faenthor waved his now empty glass in front of the king again, the king kept filling theire glasses “ do not play dumb, your majesty, Im sure you have heard the rumors going around saying you have picked a mistress among the elleths guesting the palace, my sister have been acting strange ever since the picnic and I think you where in her chambers the other day.” He could see the king squirming in his chair, he knew he had been right about his assumptions. The king got up and started pace around in the study. “What are your intentions with my sister, my lord,it wount be long until the guests put two and two together. Her reputation will be ruined, her chances for a good union will be lost for ever” Faenthor kept his eyes on the king, waiting for a satisfying answer. “ I will leave her alone, no one will know” this was certainly not the answer he had been waiting for, the rage blinded him as he got up and swung his fist at the king, his fist crashed into the kings jaw and he stumbled backwards “my sister is not one of your toys that you can just cast aside when you get bored!” He swung his fist one more time, but the king was prepared and moved away so his fist just graced his shoulder “ I suggest you calm down lord Faenthor, I can have your head for this” Faenthor was not affected by the kings warning and threw himself at the king, they both lost balance and crashed into a table that broke under theire weight, they both got in some good hits, grunting, fabrics being ripped and the sickening sound of fists crashing into flesh rung out through the room “ I would have courted your sister if she had wanted me, but she have choosed to accept Elladans courtship, her heart is not mine to claim” the king phanted while he struggled to pin the raging Faenthor down long enough for him to come to his sences. Faenthor looked at the king confused “ she have done what?” He couldn’t belive his own ears, had his sister lost her mind completely. Thranduil waited to Faenthors muscles relaxed before he let go and leans back into the wall, they where sitting on the floor… “ we need more wine for this”. Two guards burst through the doors and looked at the king “ your highness, are you alright, we heard noices” they looked at the poor state of the king and his guest and the broken table “ we are fine” Thranduil waved his guards off “ leave us, but send more wine”. The guards looked at each other and backed out of the room. Thranduil pinched the bridge of his nose, “I saw your sister and Elladan in a tight embrace, and I have seen them in deep conversation all over the palace the last couple of weeks. I think she have accepted his offer. 

Galadriel lifted up a silky soft fabric and laid it over Elanoreths shoulder, they both studied her in the mirror, the light green color really brought out the golden rays in her eyes "oh eru, this color is really perfect on you, this would make an amazing wedding dress my dear” Elanoreth run her fingers over the cool soft fabric, she loved the color, and she could picture herself wearing this on her special day, she turned to Faenith that wasn’t really taking part of the fitting, she had been angry and distant “ what do you think Faenith? Do you like it?” Faenith looked up from her hands and nodded absentmindly “ yes you will look beautiful, the color really suits you” Galadriel smiled very pleased over Elanoreths choice “I will take this in the next room, you two find fabric to lady Faenith” Elanoreth walked over to Feanith and sat down next to her “ are you alright?” Faenith looked at her, and shrugged her sholders “im fine, I just dont feel like picking out fabric today, I will wear whatever you choose” Elanoreth looked at her, she knew her future sister rather would be out hunting then look at gowns. “ we are worried about you? ” Elanoreth grabed Faeniths hand and squeezed it, she leaned closer and whispered “ is it because of the king you are not feeling well?” Faeniths eyes widend in shock, her hands became clammy “ what,no, the king? Are you crazy? Why would he make me feel anything, I dont feel anything for the king” her nervous rambling made Elanoreth laugh. “ oh eru, you have really fallen for him, tell me everything? Is he courting you?” Elanoreth excitement grew with every word. Fawning shook her head “ you are mistaken Elanoreth, I am not in love with the king” Elanoreth rolled her eyes, “then why did you spend the night in his royal bed chambers, and why was he in your chambers when you where suppose to be walking in the garden with me?” Faenith pulled her legs up on the chair and hugged her knees “ im so stupid, you are right, I just dont know what to do?.” Elanoreth hugged her. “Is he courting you?” Faenith sighed sadly and shook her head," no, he is still married, his queen is awaitening him, and my chances for a good union is now ruined" Elanoreth gasped and looked at her “ you whent all the way with him, and he is not courting you, oh eru, what are you going to do?” Faenith shrugged, “ I can talk with Elladan, tell him the truth when we get back to Imladris and hope that he will still want to court me. I can learn to appreciate him as my husband with time” Galadriel came back into the room “ did you two find a good color for Faenith” Elanoreth nodded and pointed at the table “ we picked the silver and light blue fabric, it will match her eyes” Galadriel nodded happily “ you two can go join the others now, I will see you both at dinner” Elanoreth and Faenith bowed and hurried out. They rounded the courner and saw that a group of guests was standing in front of a window pointing and laughing, some where gasping in shock, Faenith spotted Elladan in the crowd, they made theire way over to him “ what is all the comotion about?” Elanoreth tried to look over someone’s shoulder to get a glimpse of what was going on. Elladan grinned “looks like the king and Faenthor have found a new way to entertain the guests” the crowd parted a little and they could see down to the garden. Elanoreth gasped when she saw the king and Faenthor half naked stumbling around in the fountain, their armes where raised abow their heads and it looked like they where shouting something up at the palace, suddenly they both turned and pulled theire trousers down and mooned the crowd. They where clearly very drunk and lost theire balance and fell in a big splash in the knee high water. “Oh arda” Faenith sighed and grabed Elanoreths hand “we need to save these fools from themself”, they marched out into the garden and was greeted by two very drunk elves that was laying over the edge of the fountain laughing, “get out brother” she threw the tunic she had picked up from the ground at him “Take him to to his chambers and get him to bed” she gestured to Elanoreth who was draging a limp Faenthor out onto the grass" The king laughed hysterically and pointed at Faenthor who was trying hard to get his feet under him. Faenith grabed the kings arm and tried to pull him up “ you are making a fool out of yourself, your majesty!” Thranduil looked up at her and tried to focus “ from what I can see, I have made a fool out of myself for weeks already” he was slurring his words. Elladan came over and helped to drag the kings body out of the fountain, he was leaning heavely on Faenith to keep his balance, he tried to push Elladan away “ run along little brat, no one here needs your help” Faenith rolled her eyes and told him to go help Elanoreth with her brother, they had triped and was now on the ground. “ we need to get you to bed, your majesty” she pulled him in the direction of his chambers, once inside she walked him over to the bed where he fell over and pulled her down with him… he rolled half over her and pulled on her gown, he clumsily kissed her neck, when he couldn’t reach her skin fast enough he ripped her dress open in the front, Faenith squeeled “ what are you doing?” Thranduil grunted and placed his hands on her breasts and squeezed them “ I want you, I want what you are giving him” Faenith tried to push him away “ what are you talking about, I am not a thing you can just use when you are drunk or bored”. He pulled up her gown “ you didn’t say no the last time, or is it only him you are now lusting for” Faenith placed both her hands on his shoulders and pushed all she could muster, tears had welled up in her silvery eyes, he rolled off of her and she pulled the gown over her bare legs and held it tight over her breasts, she sniffled, she couldn’t understand how the king could be loving and caring one day and ruthless the next. And who was he talking about “ fine, run off to your lover and leave me alone!” Faenith dryed off her cheeks, she felt the overwhelming sadnes, she placed her hand on his chest but he shrugged her off and turned his back to her.“leave me alone, I dont want Imladris filth in my chambers” Faenith looked at him, hurt by his words she slowly climed out of the hugh bed “ I do not understand, your majesty?” the tears ran freely down her cheeks, she ran out of the room and continued over to the guest wing, she never saw the elf watching her from the shadows in the dark hall.


	6. a force to be recon with

The days had snaked by slowly, Faenith tried to ignore her broken heart so she did not ruin her brothers good spirit. She had tried to figure out why the king had been so rejecting and what he ment by some of the hurtful things he had said. She had tried to ask Faenthor, that had started to spend more time in the kings study, but he only suggested for her to talk with the king, she had tried to work up the courage, but she chickend out every time she stood in front of the kings study and was about to knock. She could hardly sleep, she did not feel like eating, she knew the other guests knew something was up with her, the other elleths had started avoiding her, if she walked out in the garden they suddenly got quiet and walked away, the ellons had started giving her uncomfortable looks. She felt alone and depressed, she had debated with herself to go and have a talk with her uncle, maybe he would understand and send her back to Imladris, the festivities where comming to an end after all, and her chances for a union was no longer possible. She had given up on the idea to accept Elladan aswell, it was not fair to him, she was damaged and he deserved better. Maybe she could convince her father to follow her brother and maybe become Elanoreths handmaiden, there where worse faith then that she thought, she really enjoyed Elanoreths company. How could she have been so stupid, she had no problem staying away from the ellons back home, why could she not reject the king. Even now, after his hurtful rejection her heart started racing as soon as she saw him or just thought about him, she hated how weak she had become after comming to Mirkwood. She looked into the mirror, the elleth staring back at her was barely recognisable, her eyes had lost its spark, her hair was mat and lifeless, she had lost weight, her skin had turned paler. She looked sickly, maybe she should talk with a healer and see if they had something that could make her look at least alive. She desided to see a healer then go talk with her uncle about sending her back.

Faenthor looked down on the map in front of him and followed the kings finger as he pointed to the outskirts of his realm “ and this is the area where my formar captain wanted to clear out”, Faenthor looked at the distance from the palace to the erea, it would take the guards a little over a week to get there if they whent by horses. The king had started to consult matters of the state with him, and Faenthor felt honered, they had become closer after the fight and found out they enjoyed each others company. “ What does the last reports say?” Thranduil handed him the scroll to read, when he was done, he looked at the king confused “ my lord, this says it is only a small nest, and that there have not been any trace of spiders moving in the palace direction. Why risk a company for something that is not an emediate danger?” Thranduil met his confused stare and he rolled up the map, he walked over and slumped down in a chair, resting his arms on his knees, he draged his hands over his tired face “ you are right, I should leave it alone, I dont know what I was thinking” Faenthor walked over and sat down in the other chair, he looked at Thranduil who where looking tired and beaten, “ are you alright, your majesty? ” The king pinched the bridge of his nose to stop his pounding head. "Please, just call me Thranduil, we are friends, no need for the formality when we are alone" Thranduil sighed and Faenthor nodded, accepting the kings offer of the close friendship. “How is your sister?” He was still thinking about her day and night, he regretted what he had said to her, how he had pushed her away, at the time he had not been thinking clearly, he was to drunk and his jealousy had taken full control, he had been thinking that if he pushed her away, she would feel free to announce a union with Elladan, but no announcement had been made, and he had hardly seen her around the palace. Faenthor leaned back in his chair “ she is not well. ” Thranduil snaped his head up and looked at his new friend, worry was written all over his face, “ is she ill? I can send one of my healers to check up on her” Faenthor shook his head “ I do not think a healer could help her, she looks like she is fading. She is unhappy, though she tries to hide it. ” hearing that Faenith was fading, and that most likely he was the cause of it, broke him even more. He wished he could take everything he had said and done to her that night back, he had wanted to apologize his behaviour so meny times, but the fear of being rejected held him back, she probably hated him now. “ is she talking to anyone? Who is her friends? ” Faenthor got up and walked over to the side table where the king kept his wine and filled up two glasses. He handed one of the glasses to the king before he sat down “ she does not really have any friends among the elleths guesting your palace, Elanoreth says the elleths is gossiping about her and freezes her out, and Legolas warned me the other day that the ellons are discussing her innocence in an ill manor. She keeps to herself if she is not with me or Elanoreth. She eats her meals in her chambers, if she eats at all. ” this was all news to Thranduil, he had not heard any gossiping. Faenthor cleared his voice “ maybe you should talk with her?” Thranduil gulped down the wine and got up, he pushed his own fears aside and marched out of his study. After a good houer looking for her he was nearly on the edge of giving up, no one had seen her, she was not in her chamber, she was not in the garden and not in the library. He was going to return to his study, when he stoped outside the royal gallery, it wouldn’t hurt to check, he thought and silently opened the door. She stood in the middle of the room looking up at a painting of the late queen holding Legolas, when he was an elfling. He studied her silently, she had gotten thinner, her tunic hang lose from her shoulders, a wave of guilt ran through him, he walked up and stoped a few steps behind her, he folded his hands on his back not trusting that he could keep himself from touching her. “ Legolas looks a lot like his mother” he said, she did not turn to look at him, but kept her eyes on the painting, he kept his eyes on her. “ she was beautiful, no wonder you love her and have grieved all this time” she answered, her voice hollow and flat. His hands where aching to reach out for her and hold her in his arms. “ things aren’t always as they seem” he hated the thought of her thinking he was still grieving and only using her to fill a void. “ I will leave you alone, your majesty” she turned and bowed and was about to walk out when he grabed her hand gently, sadnes and dispare filled him as theire fingers met “ would you do me the honor and walk with me?” He couldn’t let her go, he needed her, he had to admit that fact to himself, any chance of winning her heart was long gone after what he had done to her, but he needed to see if he had a slight chance to recover a friendship. “As you wish, your majesty” she gave him a slight nod. They started walking side by side, he folded his hands on his back with a tight grip “ what did you mean with things aren’t always what they seem?” A little surprised he looked down at her “ Im not grieving” he said, trying to keep his voice light, she glanced at him from her sidevision “ what do you mean, it is known all over middle earth how much you loved her and that you awaited death yourself just to be reunited with her” he cleared his throat and stoped as they reached the place where the painting of his father was hanging “ do not mistake grieve with guilt. Me and the late queen never loved each other, we where loyal and devoted to each other, our marriage was arranged by my father, it was a union made to uphold peace with another realm. We became friends and i respected her loyalty to the crown and the elfs of Mirkwood , but we never bonded. When she died I blamed my self for her death, I brought her out at war and robbed Legolas of his mother. I wanted to trade places with her for Legolas’s sake.” Faenith had turned and was now looking at him for the first time. He knew this was news to her, he knew what everyone belived to be true and he had not bothered to correct them, until now, he did not want her to think he was in love with the late queen. Faenith looked up at the painting of the late king Orpher. “ you look a lot like him, where you two alike?” He looked from her to the painting of the elf he admired.“ I have stribed all my life to be like him, for him to be proud of me, I never questioned his demands, but I secretly dreamt of another life, where I was free to live my life as I saw fit.” Faenith absentmindly placed her hand on his arm, a burning sensation spread from her touch and throughout his body, he let himself enjoy the feeling before she retracted her hand. “ maybe you and Legolas are more alike then you and your father” her voice had gotten a little warmer and did not sound so distant as when he entered the room. The thought of him and Legolas being alike had never crossed him, he had always thought he took after his mother, but he knew that she had a point, maybe he should try to ease up to his son and give him the space to make his own life desitions, like he himself had always longed for. His admiration for Feanith grew, he needed more time with her “ would you do me the honour and walk with me tomorrow evening in my private garden?” She looked up and met his eyes, he saw how she was debating on wether or not she should accept. Maybe she thought he was going to force him self on her like he had almost done when he was drunk" I can invite your brother and his lady to join us if that will make it easier for you to accept" she gave him a short smile and nodded, she then excused herself and hurried out of the gallery, he placed his hand on his arm where her hand had been, if only he could hold her again. He walked out of the gallery,happy that she had accepted to spend more time with him. 

Faenthor woke up by a loud banging on the door, he turned over in bed and pulled the pillow over his head to block out the sound and go back to the dream he had. “My lord, you need to wake up, you are requested in the kings study!” The voice was muffled by the pillow, but he threw the pillow on the floor and growled. The knocking continued. “ My lord!!!” He draged himself out of bed and pulled on his trousers, he opened the door “I am up, what is the matter?” The servant outside his door bowed. “ your pressence is requested in the kings study, my lord” what is it now he wondered, this better be something really important, he threw on a tunic and smoothed down his brown hair and walked to the kings study, before he reached the door he could hear his fathers voice thundering loudly. Oh eru, he thought, this could not be good, his parents wherent to come before closer to the wedding. He took a deep breath and walked in, in the room was his parents, the king, his uncle and lady Galadriel. Faenthor looked around at the elfs in the room, his father was pacing around on the floor red in the face from anger, the king stared stiffly down at the floor, almost like a ellon being cought in doing something he wasnt supose to do, his uncle looked helplessly at Galadriel and his mother was crying. “I leave my daughters well being in my halfbrotherˋs care for two months, and suddenly I hear she have become the kings whore!!!!! I will not stand for this.” His father inhaled and exhaled before he turned to his halfbrother, Lord Elrond “ and you tell me you did not know that this woodland sprite was ” he pointed at the king “ warming his sheets with my daughter, your niece?!?” He turned to Faenthor “ did you know that your sister had become the kings new toy for the summer?” Faenthor just stood there, not quite sure what to say, he looked over at the king, who looked back at him with a helpless glimps in his light blue eyes, he did not envy the kings position, he knew very well that it was no fun being on the receiving end of his fathers rage. “ yes father I knew. ” his father walked up to him in two long strides, his face was inches from his, he heard his mother gasp in the background “ you knew?, YOU KNEW!?!, and you did not stop it?, you did nothing to protect your sisters honor? ” Faenthor met his fathers brown orbs “ where you too busy sucking up to the Lothloriens so that you could get some adventure for yourself? ” Galadriel was about to stand up and defend her subject and tell him that his son had made a suitable union when he cut her off and pointed his finger at her “ you sit down Galadriel, I do not want to hear one word from you,I know you knew what was going on and you alowd the king to ruin my daughter reputation! So sit down and keep your mouth closed” Faenthor was fuming “ I stayed out of it because I was hoping they where comming to an agreement on thire own.” His father looked at him “ an agreement, and what kind of agreement where you hoping for?!?, that your sister would be kept here as a savages mistress?!?, to fill this cave with his bastards?!?, to watch our family name being dragd into the mud?!? Your sister is nothing more then a whore now and it is all his fault, for all we know she can be carrying his bastard already!” Faenthor watched the king from his side vision, his fathers toxic words had sparked the kings rage as well, he got up from his chair “ I will not have you talk about lady Faenith like that within my palace walls, my lord. She is a high born lady and should be adressed as such.” Faenthor had to give the king credit for standing up to his father, it was a rare thing to see. His father turned to the king, “ yes I am sure you gave much thought to her title when you bedded her. Hiding behind your married status, to get out of the responsibility of making an honrable lady out of her. Orpher is turning in his grave to have such a faithless son” Thranduil was now standing right in front of the raging bull “ Do not speak about my father! And I would court your daughter if she would have me! Im not hiding behind nothing.” A knock at the door silenced the two and all turned theire attention to the elf now standing in the doorway. Their mother got out of her chair and ran over to her daughter and clung to her in a tight hug like glue. The king had directed his stare back at the floor, trying to calm himself,suddenly feeling nervous of the outcome, he had never told her how he truly felt about her. “ there is no if, a union between you two will be announced this evening at dinner!” Faenith looked at her father and then at her brother “ what is going on? A union between who? ” Faenthor found it wiser to keep quiet as his father kept raging. “ between you and him” her father pointed his finger at Thranduil, who was now looking very pale and uncomfortable. “ I will not have any grandchild of mine being called a bastard because his parents couldn’t restrain themself! You wil wed him and that is final!” Faenith looked at her father with pleading eyes, she couldn’t let him force the king to wed her when he was so unhappy with his first union, he deserved to be happy and chose for himself the second time, her eyes welled up and her voice sunk to a whisper “ father, no, you can not do this” she sniffled, she really hated that she teared up so easily now, she needed all her strength to stand up to her father “ I will do anything, I can go away, I can move with Faenthor and become Elanoreths handmaiden, there wil not be a scandale that will ruin the family name” her father gave out a short bark of a laughter “ you would rather be a servant then to wed him? I have made up my mind and that is final, you have no other choice then to do as I demand, the damage is already done!” Faenith looked at Faenthor for help, he cleared his throat “ father, at least give them some days to get used to the idea of a union?” Faenthor had always been the diplomat between his father and his sister. Theire father looked between the two of them “ very wel, I give you two by the end of the week, then it will be a banquet and the announcement will be made, if not then I will refuse your union with lady Elanoreth, so if you want her you better make sure your sister comes to terms with this!” He marched over and grabed his wife’s hand “ come my love, time for breakfast” and like nothing had happend he walked out of the kings study. 

Elanoreth was sitting in front of her vanity and combed her hair as a hard knock came to her door, she didn’t have time to adress it before Faenthor walked in, she met his worried eyes and got up, her smile stiffened on her lips “ my love, what is the matter?” Faenthor gave her a quick peck on her lips before he started to pace the room in frustration “somehow my father had got the word that Faenith and king Thranduil have been fooling around, and he is here now. He was furious and demanded the king to wed Faenith” Elanoreth looked at her beloved, confused to why this would be such a problem “ but my love, I thought you said that the king had strong feelings for Faenith, and that he wanted to court her.” Faenthor stoped his pacing and met Elanoreths golden orbs “ the problem is not him, he admited to my father that he was willing to wed her, but she refused” Elanoreths confusion grew “ she refused? But she feels strongly about king Thranduil as well, she told me she had fallen for him when we where picking out fabric for our dresses” Faenthor pulled his hands through his hair in frustration “ I know, but she is stubborn, she dont want to be forced into anything, at least by my father. The thing is. If we dont get her to accept Thranduils courtship my father will refuse our union” Elanoreths jaw droped, she had heard that Elronds older halfbrother was a hard and difficult elf, that he was a warrior through and through, but she did not think he could be this cruel to get his way. “ the king invited us for a walk with him and Faenith this evening, maybe we can try to talk with them, convince them that this is the right thing to do? ” Faenthor grabed her hands and kissed her knuckles, he loved her positive mind set, “ what we should do is sedate them and have them wed” Elanoreth hit his arm playfully as a laughter rolled over her soft lips, “ no time for joking my love, this is of serious matter, I think we just have to convince them that they both want this.” Faenthor could not agree more. He walked over to the door and called on a servant. “ tell the king his precense is requested in his privat garden, then wait an hour and tell my sister as well” the servant nodded, bowed and hurried off. He turned to his lady and smiled “ are you ready to fight for our union, my love? ” Elanoreth smiled her bright smile to him and followed him out. 

Thranduil walked into his private garden, his light blue orbs scanned the calming beautiful erea, he spotted Faenthor and Elanoreth, he walked towards them with his hands behind his back, the shock from this morning had settled and he had now put on his calm and cold facade. “Good morning lady Elanoreth, Faenthor” he nodded towards them, they both greeted him. “I figured you both have a good reason to call me out here, I was bussy drowning the memories of this morning with wine” Faenthor rolled his eyes “ we have no time for either wine or self pitty now, your majesty, we need to figure out how we can make Faenith come to her senses.” Thranduil looked at Faenthor, he knew what was at risk if his sister refused her fathers bidding, he could see he had filled Elanoreth in on this mornings events as well, she was clinging to Faenthors hand like she would drown without it, “ if I remembered it correctly she was very clear on what she wanted, she would rather be a servant then to spend her life with me. ” now it was Elanoreths turn to roll her eyes, “ no need to feel offended my lord, she was probably trying to talk her father out of the idea for your sake. In her mind you want nothing to do with her, at least not be stuck with her for eternity” Thranduil sighed. He knew the young elleth was right. “ and how do you two suggest we make her as you put it, come to her senses?” Faenthor and Elanoreth almost answered in unison “ tell her how you feel about her.” Thranduil looked at them as they where losing their minds, “ and you think she will belive that? My other attempts have clearly failed and you think me telling her that I can not endure my life without her will be enough?” Elanoreth looked questionly at Faenthor, he was the one who knew her best, “ at least try to convince her you are not sacrificing your happiness when you wed her.” Thranduil was about to tell him that it was not enough when he saw her walk into the garden, he shut his mouth and just stared at her. His blood started boiling when he thought about that in only a few days everyone would know she belonged to him. She bowed her head before him “your majesty” he nodded to her “ my lady”.Faenthor interrupted them with a scoft, “ how you two are in this mess is beond me, one should think you two are completely strangers to one another” Thranduil stared at the ground for a second, a little embarrassed, he was really not comfortable with how this was going, was theire plan to make him declare his undying love for Faenith in front of the two of them. He who had a hard time telling his son in words that he loved and cared for him. Faenith felt his angsty feelings “ I must apologize for my fathers outburst this morning, I am sure that with Faenthors help we will manage to talk him out of this ridiculousness, your majesty ” Thranduil met her silvery stare, did she really mean she wanted to get out of this or was lady Elanoreth right. A servant came out and cought Thranduils attention "your majesty, the council has gathered and are ready to start” he waved the servant of with his hand and turned to Faenthor “ I trust you to talk this out, you know where I stand, so if you all would excuse me” he bowed before them and with long strides he left the garden. Faenthor turned to his sister “ are you completely clueless, or just plain stupid? ” Faenith just blinked and looked at him.“ You just told the king to take his proposal and shove it!” She shook her head “no I just want to let him know that I am working on a plan to get him out of it.” Elanoreth sighed “ oh eru, what if the king does not want you to get him out of it, what if he truly want this union?” Faenith bursted out in a sarcastic laughter “ he told me himself the other day that he wanted to chose himself this time, but father is forcing him. Beside he have avoided me almost the entire time we have been here.” Faenthor grabed his sisters hand to get her attention “ you have avoided him aswel, give him a chance, listen to what your heart is telling you when you are near him” Faenith couldn’t tell him no, she knew what her brother had risked standing up for her earlier. She forced a smile and squeezed his hand reassuringly that she would do what he asked. He was going to try to talk with Thranduil.

His plan to lure the twins parants to Mirkwood had back fired, he really thought that Faenith would be punished and sent to Imladris as soon as her father had heard the rumors. But the ignorant thick headed elf had demanded a union, luckily for him Faenith had been stubborn enough to refuse, this bought him some time, he had to really get creative to get what he wanted, ruthless too. A plan had started to form in the back of his mind, a grin aperad on his face and he walked back to his chambers to make out the details of his plan.


	7. the orc attack

Faenthor and Faenith’s father, lord Barathon, half brother of lord Elrond, watched him self in the mirror, admiroring himself, he pushed his chest out “ are you ready dear?” His wife, lady Nostariel called out to him, “ we dont want to be late for dinner”. Barathon scoft, “ its only my baby brother, Galadriel and the kids…. let them wait! I want my grand enterence”. Nostariel placed her hand on her husbands chest “ it is also the king, we do not want to agrevate him, my dear” Barathon clenched his jaw, “ that Thranduil Orpherion is just an ellon, he is no king to me, and for what he did to our daughter, I say let him wait a thousand years!” Nostariel sighed, she knew how her husband felt about the woodland elves. “ dont forget my dear, he will be our son in law, you better burry the hatchet with his father, do not blame his son for any disagreement you might have had with Orpher.” Barathon leaned down and kissed his wife “ no, now I have a disagreement with Thranduil as well, he used our daughter”. Nostariel rolled her eyes, “be happy, our daughter will be queen, we could not have wished for a better union” they walked down to the dining hall “ yes, queen in this dungeon” he mumbled under his breath, they entered the big dining hall and walked over to the head table, the king was already seated, as was the others, Barathon placed himself right in front of the king. “ where is my daughter and son sitting?” He asked, his voice rang through the great hall and Elrond spoke up to try to calm his brother “ the young ones are seated down there” he pointed to the left of them… Barathon looked offended “ they should be seated here! Make room for them!” The servants hurried and put out more plates with just one look from the king. The prince, Elanoreth, Faenthor,Faenith, Elrohir and Elladan was shown to theire new seats. Barathon looked around with a very pleased look on his face, until his brown orbs landed on the king , who was rolling his glass between his long fingers, Legolas who where placed on his fathers right side, nudged his side discreetly, Thranduil cleared his voice and looked at lady Nostariel “ I hope you have settled in well in your chambers” Nostariel smiled sweetly to the king, and Thranduil could see that Faenith looked a lot like her mother when she smiled. “ yes, my lord, the room is beautiful, we appreciate the hospitality” the king nodded. Barathon studied the king, he was ignoring him, but talking to his wife, this he could not stand for. “ I find the room dark, damp and a little small, I would prefer something bigger, with a view” the king glanced at him with a clenched jaw “really? I didn’t think you would be staying that long” Barathon grinned, he knew he was getting on Thranduils nerves. “ well we are planing on at least staying until the weddings” Faenthor leaned closer to his dad and whispered “ keep your voice down, you promised until the end of the week” , Barathon waved him off. Legolas looked at Barathon, he had noticed that the lord had said weddings, not wedding. “ weddings my lord?, who els but Faenthor and Elanoreth is getting married?” Barathons grin grew wider and glanced at the king who gave him a silent warning before he looked at the prince. “ oh so your father haven’t told you the joyful news, he is to be wed to my daughter, the announcement will be at the end of this week” Legolas jaw dropped and he stared at lady Faenith who was only picking at her food and then to his dad, Thranduil met his son skyblue orbs and saw the hurt in them. The prince quickly excused himself from the table and stormed out. “Barathon, was that really necessary?” His wife asked. The king was shooting daggers at him with his ice cold stare, “ what? Not my fault he failed to enlighten the ellon, he should know he is getting a new stephmother” Elanoreth had been sitting next to Faenthor, keeping out of the conversation, just like Faenith. A wave of nausea suddenly hit her and she pressed a hand over her mouth and ran out as well, Faenthor looked worried after his love as she stormed out, he then glanced at Feanith who shrugged her shoulders, she got up and ran after Elanoreth. Barathon looked at the remaining elfs at the table. “ what was that all about?” No one answered, the king looked at Faenthor who just shrugged his shoulders, the rest of the meal was in compleat awkward silence. 

Faenith helped Elanoreth out of her dress, braided her golden brown hair and helped her to bed, she sat at Elanoreths bedside and whiped the elleths forehead with a cold wet cloth. “ are you feeling better now?” Faenith had just ran into Elanoreths chamber as the elleth was hunched over a bucket and completely emptying her stomach. Elanoreth gave her a weak smile “ I dont know what came over me. Please tell your parents that I am sorry for storming out like that” Faenith just smiled “ do not worry about that, my mother already loves you, she told me earlier how happy she was you had captured Faenthors heart” Elanoreth grabed Faenith hand and squeezed it weakly. A knock came to the door “come in” Faenith said and Lady Galadriel and her mother came into the room with a worried look. Faenith smiled at Elanoreth and gave her, a told you so, look, the two older lady’s fuzzed around Elanoreth. Faenith was just walking out the door when she felt Galadriels hand on her arm, she turned and met her worried look. “ what is the matter? "Faenith felt uneasy from how Galadriel was acting ” it is about Elanoreths condition, she is expecting" Faenith just stared at Galadriel “ expecting what….. oh” it suddenly dawned on her and she peaked in the room and saw her mother sitting talking quietly with Elanoreth and holding her hand. She turned back to Galadriel with a wide bright smile “ this is good news, they just have to be wed sooner then planned, but that will not be a problem, the dresses is almost done” Galadriel placed her hand on Faenith cheek, “ your father meant what he said, if you refuse to accept king Thranduilˋs offer, Barathon will be against their union. Their happiness lays in your hands my dear child” Faenith understood what Galadriel ment to say and nodded. She stood still and watched as Galadriel walked back into Elanoreths chamber. Oh eru she thought, talk about pressure. She needed to talk with Thranduil, she turned and walked down the hall… 

She knocked on the big wodden door, but there where no answer, she pushed on the door and it slid open, she peaked into the room but it was empty, she heard noices in the hall and rushed in, she didn’t want to be seen and make yet another scandal, she hurried through Thranduils living room and into his bedchamber, she pushed the door closed just as she heard the living room door open, she heard Thranduils voice, he was talking to his assistent “ will that be all, your highness?” She could not hear the king answer, but suddenly the bed chamber door opened and Thranduil walked in. He stoped and looked at her “ this is quite a surprise” he said as he continued to stare at her. “ I am sorry that I snuk in here when you wherent here, I was comming to talk with you, but you wherent here and then I heard voices in the hall, I did not want to make yet another scandale so I saw no other way then to hide here.” She rambled nervously and inhaled sharply and met Thranduils stunning eyes and her knees got weak. He nodded and sliped out of his robe and threw it over a chair, he removed his crown and his rings, only wearing a tunic and trousers he looked even more handsom, she swallowd hard, her mouth suddenly getting dry, how could she concentrate when he looked so good “ what did you want to discuss my lady? Apologise your fathers rude behaviour again” she shook her head “no, well, off course that too, but ” Thranduil looked at her as he cocked his right brow looking at her quisically “ yes?”, she opened and closed her mouth, her silvery eyes flickered between Thranduil and the big bed, suddenly realising where she was “ would it help if we sat in the other room?” She could feel the heat rais to her cheeks and she quickly nodded, he gestured for her to walk in first, she sat down on the big sofa, the king filled two glasses of wine and handed her one glass. “ Are you hungry, I saw you didn’t eat much at dinner?” She shook her head, too nervous to eat, but she grabed the glass and sipped at the wine. Thranduil sat down next to her and looked expectantly for her to say what was on her mind, she was fidgeting with the glass, clearly nervous, so he thought he should start “ how is lady Elanoreth? Is she feeling better?” Faenith had another sip at the wine “ oh yes. She will be fine in about seven or eight months.” Thranduil frowned before he catched on “ oh” he said. “ your brother must be pleased” Faenith sighed and met his orbs, his usually cold blue eyes was filled with a warmth she had only seen once before, the first night she fell asleep on his chest," Faenthor does not know that she is expecting, and I doubt Galadriel will tell him until our situation is sorted" she gulped down the rest of her wine. Thranduil refilled her glass quickly “ I did not know we where in a situation that needed to be sorted?”, he said and leaned back on the sofa, he took a sip from his own glass and placed it on the table. Faenith sighed “ you know what I mean, my father is forcing this union and it is not fair to you” he grabed her hand and slowly rubbed his thumb in circles on the back of her hand.“ What about you? Is it fair to you? ”, she looked at their hands, his touch sent a tingely feeling up her arm and warmth pooling down into her abdomen“ this union is more then I can hope for, you know that, I am not exactly innocent any longer” his thumb stoped and he sat there and stared at her hand in his lap “ why do you think it is unfair to me?” She swallowd hard “ I remember what you said in the gallery about how you wanted to choose your own path from now on, and not live your life as your father bid” he looked at her, it broke him at how considerate and unselfish she was. “ what if that is exactly what I am trying to do? Have that thought maybe crossed your mind?” She scoft “ off course not, i mean look at you, you are so perfect, and you are king, you could have whoever you wanted” he moved closer to her and placed his hand on the side of her face, she leaned into his touch and he stroke his thumb over her now trembling bottom lip.“ What if the elleth I want is right in front of me at this very moment?” he leaned in and his lips replaced his thumb, his warm tongue slid in between her half open lips and once again he claimed her lips, but this time it was much more gentle, his hand supported her neck while he placed his other hand on her hip, he pulled her closer and she moaned into his mouth, she pulled away from him “ no my lord, you have to stop doing that, I can’t think straight when you kiss me like that” she blushed heavely when she lifted her gaze and stared into his flawless face. “ I think we both have been thinking to much lately.” He grabed her hand and placed it on his chest right over where his heart where beating hard “ I want this union, not only because I want to do right by you, but because you stole something of mine the first time I laid my eyes on you” she stared into his eyes “ but why did you try so hard to push me away? ” Thranduil directed his stare into the fire “ I had to deal with my own demons that have been haunting me for a very long time, and I was jealous every time I saw Elladan around you, I knew he wanted you, and I thought maybe you had accepted his offer. Your brother convinced me that it was not true” The worry and the tormenting thoughts suddenly left Faeniths shoulders and she yawned, suddenly feeling the lack of sleep, she curled up and rested her head on his chest, his arm protectivly placed around her, she felt him kiss the top of her head as she drifted off to sleep, he sat a while just staring into the fire, listening to her calm breath, enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms. His eyes feeling heavy, he got up from the sofa and lifted her up in his arms, he walked over to his bed and gently laid her down on the soft mattress, he got undressed and climed in bed and pulled her closer, she let out a soft sigh and he smiled and pulled the covers over their body’s. 

The palace was awakened by crashing doors and breaking windows, another language rang throughout the halls, the sound of a horn followed quickly after, this woke Thranduil up from his heavy sleep, he looked disoriented at the body that was entangled up with his, his bedroom door bursted open and his assistent and the captain of the guard ran in, a few guards followed afther “ my lord, the palace is under attack” Thranduil jumped out of bed and threw on the cloths he had been wearing the day before… he turned and grabed Faeniths shoulders and shook her lightly “ you need to wake up, we are under attack” her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him “ what?” Thranduil kissed her quickly “ go find lady Elanoreth and your mother and lock yourself up, I will send some of my guards with you,but stay put until I come for you, we are under attack” Faeniths eyes widend in shock, pure terror sent shivers down her spine, she jumped out of the warm soft bed, he pulled her in for one last kiss before he turned to his captain, “ send four of your best men with her, she must be protected by all cost” his assistent looked at her with a disgusted look, the rumors had reached his ears , then he turned to the king “ my lord, I do not think it is wise to send your best men to protect a non important mistress” the king growled and gritted his teeth “ watch it, you are talking about your future queen!” The assistent expression softened and he bowed his head “ my apologies your highness” everyone in the room had heard the kings words and was now looking at Faenith with newfound respect “ you four, take the future queen to a safe place!” The captain barked out orders as they all ran out of the room. The guards had formed a circle around Faenith as they made their way over to the guest wing, she ran into Elanoreths room. “ the palace is under attack, you need to come with me” Elanoreth looked at her confused,but quickly got on her feet and they quickly got out in the hall where all chaos had broke lose. Elleths was screaming, the sound of metal crashing into each other and the black speach of orcs could be heard. 

He had also been woken up by the loud sound of the horn, he rushed out of bed and threw on his clothes, he looked out of his chamber doors, there where guests and guards running in both directions, he grabed his weapons, a sword and a dagger and the supplies he had packed up the night prior, he ran out into the chaotic hall, he spotted lady Faenith talking with her parents while she pointed towards the guards, he ran up to her as she shoved lady Nostariel in front of her, he pulled her back “ lady Faenith you need to come with me, you need to help me look for Elladan, I can’t find him anywhere” Faenith looked at him with consearn “ but I was ordered to go with them” she pointed in the direction he had seen her push her mother. “ you are the best archer I know, you need to help me find him” he looked at her with pleading eyes. She nodded and ran down the hall. This was far easier then what he thought it was going to be, he pulled her out into the quiet garden, “ I thought I saw some elves running out here” he said and she looked at him questionly, there was an hidden opening behind the thick vegitation, that he had found a couple of weeks ago. He pulled her towards the bushes when she stoped “ he is not out here, we have to go back and help the others” she was just about to turn when he grabed his sword and hit her in the back of her head with the hilt with one powerful blow, everything got dark and she collapsed into his arms. He lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder and hurried into the woods and left the chaotic palace behind. 

Thranduil and Faenthor fought back to back, the orcs came at them like a never ending stream, they where both covered in orc blood and was breathing heavy, they steped over fallen elves and orcs, Thranduil heard a swiching sound, his pale blond hair whipped his cheek as an arrow whent right past him, a loud grunt was heard as he turned and watched Faenthor fall to the floor with an arrow stuck to his back, fear struck his heart, he barked out an order to the guards running to their aid, he pulled faenthors arm over his shoulder and pulled him up on his feet, faenthor body felt limp, but Thranduil could hear Faenthors shallow breaths, thank arda, he was still alive. He more or less draged him across the floor and found a room that was quiet, Thranduil placed Faenthor down on a sofa, he checked how deep the arrow had gotten into the flesh, luckely it wasnt that deep, but it was dipped in poison, he could see the poison spreading into Faenthors veins. “Dont you dare die, Faenthor, not after what i heard last night. Lady Elanoreth needs you”. Faenthor cryed out in pain, a good sign Thranduil thought to him self. He needed to find a healer that could work on him. “ find a healer and bring him to me" he barked out the orders to the guards standing infront of the door. He was about to go check on Faenith and Elanoreth when Faenthor grabed his arm, "Elanoreth and my sister, are they safe?” Thranduil squatted down next to Faenthors head, “yes, they are safe, they are with your parants. My best guards is watching them”. Faenthor gave him a weak but greatfull nod. Thranduil hurried out of the room, and slayed down orcs whenever they got in his way, he was a born warrior, just like his father had been, for this he was thankfull for. “Ada….. Ada!” he turned and looked into Legolas grim face. “thank arda you are alright” Thranduil said, “is the palace still overrun or are we in control of the situation?” The light streaming in through the windows told him they had been fighting for almost an entire day. “yes ada, we have captured the leader, he is now in the dungeon, do you want to question him now?” Thranduil laid his hand on his sons shoulder and squeesed it, “no i have to check on lady Faenith and lady Elenoreth. Lord Faenthor was struck by a poisond arrow and needs lady Elanoreth by his side” Legolas nodded, understanding the urgency. “ada…” he paused for a second, not sure how to say what had been on his mind since the evning before “ is it true that you are to wed lady Faenith?” Thranduil looked at his son with an apolegetic glimps in his eyes and nodded “yes Legolas, it is true, but this is not the time nor place to discuss such a matter, we will talk about it later” he said to Legolas as he ran over to the room where the guards had taken Faenith, moans and sobs could be heard throughout the entire palace. . A guard hurried over to him, he recognized him as one of the guards he had sent with Faenith. “my lord, lady Faenith is missing, ive looked all over the palace, i cant find her anywhere” Thranduil heart almost stoped in his chest and all the blood left his face. “ She was supose to go with lady Elanoreth and lady Nostariel” the guard nodded “yes, the two ladys are safe, but we lost the sight of lady Faenith in the chaos. ” Thranduil had to grab the guard for support to not colapse. “ get the whole company to look for her, i want her found and brought to my study” the guard looked alittle unsure at the king “ my lord, what if.” Thranduil knew what he was going to say “ i want her brought to my study no matter what.” he swallowed hard, the possibility of her being dead was something he refused to accept. 

Faenith woke up with a gasp, something cold dripped down her face and onto her tunic, water. She scanned her suroundings, she was in the middle of the forrest, it was dark, she smelled smoke and she could hear the crakeling from a bonfire, she tried to sit up but her head was pounding and a dizzyspell overpowered her, someone pushed her back gently, she looked up and met two well known brown orbs “ Elrohir, where are we?” he placed him self next to her, and gave her a cup of cold water, she drank heavely “ we had to escape the palace, it was overrun by orcs and i had to get you out or els you would be dead.” a cold shiver whent through her, had the others gotten out, they couldnt be the only one who managed to get out. “ what happened to everyone els? ” Elrohir looked at her with sadnes in his eyes, he had to make her belive that they where all gone, that was the only way he could ever get her to himself. “no one els made it out?” he put his hands over his face to look like he was owerwhealmed with grieve. Faenith gasped “we cant be the only one who survived, what about your father, my father, the king…. all are skilled wariours….. ” Elrohir shook his head, “im truly sorry, its all gone, they where taken by surprise, no one was preperad for an attack” Faenith broke down, she had lost her whole family, she had lost Thranduil…. salty tears where streaming down her face… how was she supose to go on after this. Elrohir placed his hand around her shoulder and she leaned into him, he had to be just as grievestruck as she was… she could feel his hand stroking down her back, she was sure he ment well, but she could not find any comfort in him, her love was gone. He pulled away for a second and filled her cup with what looked like hot tea, he pushed the cup into her shaking hands “here, drink this, it will make you feel better” she took a sip, the hot beverage spread through her cold body. After a few minutes Elrohir could feel her body relax and lean heavely into him, she had fallen asleep from the sedative powder he had spiked her tea with, he looked down at her peaceful face, he leaned down and kissed her lips, he had been longing to do that for years. Everyone knew his brother had a major crush on her, but he didnt truly care about her, he only was dazzled by her looks, but Elrohir truly loved everything about her, he knew they where ment to be together, but then the all mighty king Thranduil of Mirkwood had to ruin his plan to open her eyes. And she like the rest of the elleths all over middle earth had fallen for his blue eyes and pale blond hair. He didnt think it would lead to anything between Faenith and the king, but when it did, it made him furious, she was his, he really thought his uncle would have put an stop to their affair, but no, he had forced them closer together, this had made Elrohir desided to go to more drastic leangth to clear the king out of the way. He had struck a deal with the devil, or in more correct words, the orcs, free passage for them to move through Mirkwood and to Rivendel without being harmed, and in return he would deliver the kings head on a silver platter, or give them easy access into the palace. The plan had worked out perfectly, he leaned back, pretty happy about himself and the bright future that laid infront of him, he the ruler of Rivendell and her by his side. He smiled into the night and thanked arda for his luck.

Everyone was gathered in the kings study, except Faenthor and Elanoreth, who was in the healers ward, it had been houers since they had cleared the palace, Barathon had been pestering Thranduil non stop about his daughters whereabouts, Thranduil was scared out of his wits for what could have happened to the elleth he now admitted he loved more then life itself, Nostariel had seen Faenith disapear into the chaos of elfs running for their lifes with Elrohir. As soon as Elrond had entered Thranduilˋs study he had demanded to know where his sons where, Elladan had been wonded and was now in the healers ward as well, but Elrohir was gone too. This made the kings blood boil, right after the captain of his guards had reported that someone had seen Elrohir and Faenith run into the garden, but after that no one had seen them. Thranduil did not know what to belive, the rage had blinded him, he had ordered everyone out of his study loudly, he had wiped his desk clear of everything on it in one swift motion, he had thrown chairs and empty bottles at the walls, his heart was bleading, had she left him on her free will or had something els happened to her. He colapsed on the floor drunk, the sadnes overpowered him, this was the end for him.


	8. obducted

Faenthor had been in and out of a coma for four days, now was the first day he felt strong enough to really focus on his suroundings, he looked to his right, he saw Elanoreth sleeping in a chair in the corner, he smiled, she looked so beautiful and peacefull, he turned his head to the left and he felt someone holding his hand, he was expecting to see his sister sitting by his bedside, but it was a elleth he didnt recognice, the elleth sitting by his bedside, holding his hand had forrest green eyes and long curly auburn colourd hair… she was pretty, but had a possessive glimps in her eyes…. she smiled gently to him and squeezed his hand “good evening my lord, i am so happy you are awake and focused” he pointed to a mug of water, it felt like he had been eating sand for a week, she pushed a glass of cold water to his lips and he gulped down the entire glass, he nodded greatfully. “Who are you?” he asked, he was puzzeled by the fact that a elleth he had never seen before was showing him this much care and affection, “my lord, i am your personal healer, the king ordered me to take care of all your needs, so if you ever need anything i am at your service” she sat down at his bedside again, her hip pushing against his, he pulled himself further up on the bed hearing the unsetteling undertone in her voice. He glanzed over to Elanoreth, making sure she was still sleeping. The door flew up and the king walked in, the elleth jumped off the bed and disaperad out of the door by the dismissal wave from the kings hand. Thranduil pulled a chair over and sat down by his bed “Glad to see you alive and well, my friend”. Faenthor looked at the king and nodded “ Glad to see you are doing well too, your majesty” he answered, though Faenthor didnt think the king looked well at all, he looked really worn and beaten, an unsetteling feeling crept into his heart, who had they lost that could cause this affect on the king, he was almost afraid to ask “ are everyone alright? ” Thranduil met his brown orbs “your parants and uncle is alright, Lady Galadriel is well, your cousin Elladan was hurt but is up on his feet again now.” Thranduil looked at the floor, Faenthor waited, he hadnt mentioned Faenith and Elrohir. Had something happened to his sister?, he swallowed hard. “my sister? is she alive or ?” he couldnt finish, the king reafused to look at him. Thranduil wasnt sure how he was going to tell Faenthor about his sister. He had been interigating the orcs and they all said the same. They had help getting into the palace, the two elfs giving them information was Faenith and Elrohir. If he hadnt been there, hearing it himself, he wouldnt have belived it. His heart was crushed. The king cleared his throat “ Faenith is alive”. Faenthor exhaled loudly, relieved that his sister was alive, but the look on the kings face was not promesing “ she is alive, but?” The kings face was serious, sadnes was written in his light blue eyes. Faenthor embraced himself “ your sister is accused of conspiring against the crown, when she is found she will be brought to trail for her betrayal. ” Faenthor sat up in his bed, he couldnt belive what he heard. “You cant be serious? my sister, conspiring against you. the elf she loves? the one she is about to wed?” Thranduil looked back at the floor, Faenthor could see that this conversation was just as hard for the king as it was for him. “she was plotting with your other cousin, Elrohir. They escaped under the attack, i have a company of my best trackers out looking for them.” Faenthor knew that it wouldnt take long until they where found and brought back, no one knew these woods better then the woodland elfs. “What will happen to her? ” Thranduil sighed, “i know my consil will demand execution, i cant bare the thought of her dying, so i am going to make you a memeber of my consil and one of my advisors. I am hoping for banishment or life in prison” Faenthor looked at Elanoreth and then back at the king, he did not envy the kings position right now, eitherway they where damned to fade, “i wish you would have asked me under other sircomstanses, but to atleast try to save my sisters life i will accept your offer. But you know she could never do this. She loves you higher then life itself, and you love her as well. You both have told me. ” The king got out of his chair, clearly done with the conversation, Faenthor needed to get better, and fast. He had to find out what was really going on. 

It was early morning, the sun was not up yet, Faenith felt like they had been walking around in the forrest for weeks, it felt like they where going around in circles, it was a foggy morning, and the forrest looked grim, with the fog so thick she couldnt see her own feet. The suroundings matched her emotions. She had asked Elrohir over and over to go back, she needed closure, she needed to burrie her loved ones, she needed to say good bye to them, she knew she would meet her true love on the other side, he was there waiting for her, she wanted to escape to him, join him, she was longing to be in his arms again. Everytime she closed her eyes she was back in his chamber, the night before everything happened, she was in his arms, feeling his warmth, It felt like ages ago. “Elrohir, i need to go back, i cant go on knowing their bodys is rotting out in the open, they need to be burried” Elrohir gave her a sour look, he had grown tired of her nagging “you know we cant go back, it is overrun by the orcs, they will slay us as soon as they see us. We need to get to Rivendell. When we are home we will send a company to burry them” That wasnt good enough for Faenith, she needed to do it herslf. When had Elrohir gotten so cold and distant to his family. There where something with him that didnt add up, that didnt make sence to her. She had a hard time beliving that everyone was dead, they didnt feel dead in her heart. She needed to get back somehow. Maybe she could wait until he had gone to sleep and sneak off without him noticing. Elrohir looked at her from the crock of his eyes, she was quiet and looked like she was in deep thought, he knew he had to give her some time to grieve, but the patience was wearing thin on him. He had waited long enough for her, he was planing on waiting to declare his love for her until they got back home, but the nagging about going back, and her constant sobbing was getting on his nerves, he needed to open her eyes and see that there where more to her life then what they left behind, she needed to see him. He stoped and pushed her against the nearest tree. “ You need to stop tormenting yourself like this, you need to get over him. If you think about it he was never truly yours.” Faenith met his brown orbs, he had changed, she could see it in his eyes, the elf she always had considered to be her friend, her cousin, almost as close as a brother, had now turned into someone she didnt recognise. “Elrohir please, dont say that. I understand you dont want to go back, but let me, i love him.” He grabed her chin firmly between his thumb and pointer, he stared into her silvery eyes, the light was gone, he needed to awaken it, he leaned in and kissed her, she tried turning her head but he tighten the grip and pressed his lips against hers, he felt her hands pushing against his chest but he pressed himself harder against her, she was whimpering, why was she denying him what he wanted, he loved her, he had always loved her, he deserved this after waiting and being so patient with her. He tangled his hand into her hair and pulled her head back and claimed her now open mouth, he moaned into her mouth, this felt so good, finally she was about to become his. Suddenly a sharp pain flashed through him like lightning, he let go of her, grabed his groin and fell to his knees, he closed his eyes and tried to breath through gritted teeth, that little whore he thought , he was gonna show her that behaviour like that wasnt tolerated, she was gonna give him what he wanted. Faenith had acted out of reflexes, she had kneed him hard, she watched him for a second where he was kneeling in pain, but she turned around, she couldnt wait until he fell asleep to get away, she had to run now, and fast, before he got his streangth back. She almost ran blindly through the forrest, she cursed the fog for being so thick, she heard him shouting, cursing. She felt branches whiping her in the face, ripping into her clothes, it was almost like they had claws and was trying to catch her, she forced her self to run faster, she couldnt slow down, he was probably back on his feet and chasing her. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Pure terror ran threw her veins. All she could think about was to get back, back to him. 

Thranduil sat in his study staring into the fireplace, the only thing left in the room was his desk, a big table full of maps, and a chair infront of the fire, the rest was destroid from his inner rage. He had a mug of wine dangeling from his long fingers, not caring to use a glass, he just gulped down the strong wine straight from the mug. Almost a week had passed, most of the guests had gone home after the attack, he did not care, he had not bothered to see them on their way, to hell with courtesy. His people was already been marked as savages a long time ago. All he wanted to do was dull the aching in his heart with wine, and numb his mind. He leaned his head back on the chair a knock interupted his thoughts “Go away” he shouted, but the door swung open and the last person in the world he wanted to see marched in. “Are you just gonna sit here and drown yourself in your precious wine, while my daughter is out there alone and lost, an easy target for the orcs and goblins, and eru knows what lingering in your forrest?” Barathon shouted, Thranduil shut his eyes and tried to ignore the angry lord standing infront of him shouting his head off. “Dont you dare ignore me you faithless savage!” Thranduil just had another gulp of wine “ What would you have me do, i already sent out my best trackers to find your daughter and your nephew” Barathon just looked at the king in disbelif, how could this elf claim to love his daughter and sit here and be so calm and careless. He was just like his father. “ You could be out looking for her!” Thranduil waved him off “Leave me alone, you will get the word when my trackers bring her back” The kings arrogant behaviour made Barathon lose it, he grabed the kings robe and lifted the tall elf up from the chair. “You are not now or have ever been worthy of my daughter!” Thranduil stumbled up on his feet, Barathon let go of his grip on the kings robe and Thranduil stumbled back, gripping his desk to regain his balance “You, Thranduil Orperion, are a disgrace to the throne. You are nothing more then a drunken ellon who is stumbeling his way through life, with no purpose, i dont get what my daughter saw in you.” Thranduil squinted his eyes to focus on the lord. “You call me faithless, what about your daughter?. Who so coldly seduced me while plotting with her cousin to have me killed?” Barathon scofed, “My daughter have done no such thing!, you are just like your father, pointing your fingers at others when your ignorance gets visable, hiding behind the power of the crown. If you truly knew my daughter you would never belive the filthy lies of an orc!” Thranduil clenshed his jaw shut, he was breathing heavy, the words angered him. “Maybe she did not plot with Elrohir to have me killed, but she ran off with him, she left me for him!” Barathon gave out a bark of a laughter “maybe she realized you wherent good enough for her. You two have been fooling around for two months and far as i know no results, nothing to show for it, while my son on the other hand, took him only one month to secure lady Elanoreth position.” He walked over to the now furious king and pushed his pointer into Thranduils chest “ Are you really sure your son is really yours? ” He knew the king was fuming inside, but he wanted the king to release some of the anger and not bottle it up. Faenthor had been complaining about how the king locked himself up and ripped him self into pieces with his own thoughts. He wanted to provoke some kind of emotion out of the king. Thranduil threw himself at the lord, his fist met its target with great force, alittle surprised he had acted out in anger like that he looked down at his hands and back at the lord “do not drag my son into this, or the dead queen!” Barathon rubbed his jaw, alittle set back that the king had punched him, he was surly not expecting the cold collected king to lose it like that. “ I see you are not so collected like you try to make everyone think you are. Maybe my daughter have had an effect on you” Thranduil knew Barathon was right, Faenith have had a hugh impact on him. He did not care to go on if he couldnt have her, he just needed to make sure his counsil ruled for banishment instead of execution before he let him self fade into nothing. “Leave my study, there is no point in this bickering. We will never be on good therms.” Barathon could actually agree with the king on that. Barathon marched out of the room and passed a guard who bowed before he hurried into the kings study, shutting the door close behind him “my lord, the company is back, they have her. ” Thranduil snaped his head up and looked at the guard, this was the words he had been waiting for a whole week, now his questions would be answered.

Exhaustion threatened Faenith to give up, she had crossed a shallow creek and the cold water was now soaking her clothes, making them heavy, the coldness making her legs stiff, her skin was sore and she had felt a prickeling feeling and touched her cheek, her fingertips had been covered with blood. She had heard that Elrohir was behind her a couple of times, it was almost like he was playing cat and mouse game with her, she pushed herself further, her lungs was burning and she was gasping to get enough air down to conntinue. She stumbled on a dead branch and fell flat on her stomach, she picked herself up, her feet was about to give under her, when someone grabed her from behind , she kicked and screamed and clawed her fingernails at the hands holding her around her waist. “Calm down my lady, we are here to bring you back! ” Her head clouded by fear, she continue fighting the elf holding her, until another came in front of her and grabed her hands and made her look at him “ The king demands for you to be brought back to the palace! Dont make this harder for yourself!” Faenith shook her head and her orbes scanned her surroundings, five guards, dressed up in the Mirkwood Palace colours looked at her with watchfull eyes.“ wait what? the king?, the king is dead.” She was confused, the guard infront of her tied her hands together, this made her even more confused, why would they bind her hands, she was not a threat, not now when she knew who they where. “ Why are you tying me up?” The guard just looked at her with a ghost of a grin on his lips “not risking you escaping” he said matter of factly. 

Escaping? she wherent going to escape, she was running back to the palace, she tried to tell the guard that, but for some reason they didnt seem to belive her. They placed her infront of a guard on a horse and they where riding in silence back, she leaned back on the guard behind her and closed her eyes. The whole thing was probably a missunderstanding that would be cleared up as soon as she came back, maybe Legolas had survived and was now the new king. They had reached the palace, it was quiet and alittlebit eary, she felt a great sadness lingering in the walls. She expected to be shown into the throne room or atleast the kings study, but she was thrown into the damp dungeon, she clenched her hands around the thick bars, not understanding what was going on. “Why am i being treated like a prisoner, i need to speak with the king, there have been a missunderstanding! I demand to speak with the king!” The guards looked at her with an arrogance she had never seen on them before. The captain of the guards came up to her. “ You are being treated as the trator you are, you will be held here until your trail comes up!” shock and fear was written all over her face, she sunk to the floor, tears where streaming down her face. How had this happened, what crime had she comitted? 

Faenthor was sitting in his parants chamber, trying to comfort his mother, but he knew nothing would work until Faenith was returned to them, a guard came in and announced that his sister was now being placed in the dungeon, he got up and his mother let out a loud gasp and a sore sob, followed by her crying out Faeniths name. He walked over to the guard “I demand to talk with her!” the guard nodded, it had been announced that he was now one of the kings advicors, this gave him alot more authoraty and respect among the staff of the palace. He followed the guard, as he entered the dungeon he walked over to his sisters cell, she was sitting on the floor clenching her hands around the barrs so tight that her knuckles was white. “Leave us” he demanded before he hunched down infront of her, her clothes was dirty and thorn, her hair was full of tangles, grit and leafs, she lifted her face and looked at him, and her skin was scraped and her cheeks was grimed by tears and dirt. He had never seen his sister like this. “ They say i am to stand trail for treason” her voice was merly a whisper, Faenthor just nodded, his face serious but worried. “what happened to you?” Faenith sighed and closed her eyes. “I had just gotten Elanoreth and was talking to my mother, telling her to come with me and lady Elanoreth, that Thranduil had ordered his best guards to keep us safe, thats when i saw Elrohir, he said he couldnt find Elladan and that he needed my help to find him, i was conflicted as to what i was going to do, but when i was to follow my mother and the guards they where gone, i could not find them. It was chaos. I desided to help Elrohir, and maybe find Thranduil after and help him take out the orcs, Elrohir draged me out into the garden..” she paused “ after that everything whent black, and i cant remember anything els until later, it was dark and i woke up in the woods, with Elrohir. I begged him to go back, to try to find others, but he said everyone was dead! I was heart broken. ” she stoped and looked at her brother, new tears welled up in her eyes. “ Is he dead? Oh please eru, tell me he is not?” Faenthor shook his head, taken back alittle by her story, but he belived her, he knew his sister would never comit any form of treason. He knew who she was speaking of, he gave her a quick smile. “ He is very much alive, allthough not well, he thinks you whent freely with Elrohir, that you and Elrohir are one. He thinks you only seduced him to get information about how the palace was being secured. ” Faenith gasped, she pushed her fingertips to her sore lips, Faenthor placed his hand over her other hand and squeezed it to give her streangth “ how could he belive i am capable to cross him like that?. I love him more then life itself. ” Faenthor nodded, he knew his sisters feelings for the king was real. “The orcs told him. We captured some and they where held alive long enough to tell the king that you and Elrohir had been plotting and trading the information you knew for safe passage through the woods. The king whent mad and killed them all ” Faenith whimpered, so that was what Elrohir had been doing. The pieces of the puzzle started to come together. She looked up and met her brothers brown orbs “ He was the one plotting against the crown of Mirkwood. He wanted to rule over Rivendell and aperantly me by his side, he tried something in the woods, i managed to escape. I ran the entire day and that is when Thranduils guards found me and brought me back” Faenthor cracked a smile. He knew his sister was a fighter, and that she was as innocent as he belived her to be. He needed to speak to the king, convince him that it was all a missunderstanding. 

The word that Faenith was now imprissoned reach Thranduils ears, he pulled his robe on and walked down the stairs to the dungeon, he stoped in the stares and looked as Faenthor was sitting infront of the cell barrs whispering with his sister, it was too dark for him to see Faenith face, but he saw her tangled hair and her clenched fist around the barrs. He took a deep breath to get the streangth to see her in this state, his whole body was aching to free her and hold her in his arms. He tightend his grip around the key, he had in his right hand. He walked down the last sets of stairs, Faenthor had clearly heard him, he whispered something to his sister before they both got up and he walked up to him. “She is innocent. It was all Elrohirs doing, ask her, she will tell you, she just told me everything.” Thranduil nodded. “We will talk when im done here. ” Faenthor left the dungeon, they where alone and he was suddenly unsure on how he was going to aproach her. He walked up to her cell, her silvery orbs met his light blue, his heart droped into his stomach when he saw how she looked. She just stood there watching him, he unlocked the barrs and walked in, before he knew it she had thrown herself into his arms, her arms was locked behind his neck and she nussled her face in the crock of his neck, she pressed her whole body into his, unsure how to react to her embrace he just stood there, his heart was telling him to pull her closer and never let her go, his mind was repeating the orcs words over and over. She pulled back and looked up at him, her eyes sparkeling from the tears in them, he swallowd hard. “Thank eru you are alive!” she whispered between sniffles. Lost for words he just stood there and continuing to stare at her. “He told me you where dead, that you where all dead. I begged him to go back, i needed to see for my self, i couldnt belive him” Thranduil took one step towards her “Did you plot with him to have me killed so that you could get out of our union and be with him? ” His voice was cold and hard. She took one step closer to him, now they where only inches apart “No i would never! You are my everything. I did not even know about his plans.” She placed her hand over his heart, like he had done the night before the orc attack “I have always and only been yours. ” He could not hold back anylonger, he wraped his arms around her and claimed her lips, he knew this was probably going to be the last time he could ever taste her lips again, he took a deep breath and took in her sent before he let go of her and took a step back. “ The counsil are putting you on trail for treason. ” she nodded, her face fearstruck “ what will happen to me?” Thranduil, brushed his thumb over her cheek to whipe away a tear “ the best outcome would be banishment, the worst execution, unless we can prove your innocense.” She pressed her shaking fingertips to her swollen lips “to prove my innocent you need to find Elrohir and interrigate him.” Thranduil nodded in agreement, her next words took him by surprise “ do you belive that i am innocent? ” He pulled her back into his arms in a tight embrace, he kissed the top of her head. “ i do”. That was all she needed to hear. She closed her eyes and enjoyed feeling his arms around her. He stayed with her for while, she told him what had happend to her, and it made more sence to him then what the orcs had said, he cursed his jealous side that made him belive she could betray him. She had fallen asleep in his arms, he had placed her down on her cot and left the cell, he needed to talk to Faenthor and come up with a plan to prove her innocense once and for all.

Faenthor tapped his fingers on the wodden surface on the table infront of him, the rest of the consil had just left the room, some in anger, some in confusion. Thranduil sat down next to him as he shoved a glass of wine infront of him “They are really out for blood” Faenthor said as he lifted the glass and took a sip, he had gotten accustomed to the strong wine after befriended the king. Thranduil grunted “Their life was in danger, they want to eleminate the threat, they dont know her. ” Faenthor nodded, he knew the words Thranduil spoke was true. “you know it might help if you told everyone that you have bonded with her and that you where to wed her. That will make them see her in a different light. They would see that she was not driven by greed.” Thranduil just looked at him, he had thought about it, he was almost tempted to blurt it out to the counsil, but he needed Galadriels help to make the consil members understand that he had all rights to remarry. “I will ask Galadriel to come talk with them to morrow morning.” Faenthor sighed in relife “so you truly belive in my sisters innocense?”, Thranduil nodded. She told me everything after you left, the look in her eyes made me belive her, though i have a strong urge to tear every lim from Elrohirs body for what he put her through.“ Faenthor gulped down the rest of his wine and agreed with the king. They where interupted by Elanoreth peeking her head in the door "may i enter, your majesty, i have a request?” Thranduil nodded and they both stood up as Elanoreth walked in and sat down across the table. She smiled a loving smile to Faenthor before she met the kings blue orbs. “I have just visited Faenith, and i was wondering if it was possible to maybe request a bath and new cloths for her, her clothes is thorn, and her skin scraped, it will be very degrading for her to stand trail to morrow in such a condition?” Elanoreth had already promised Faenith a bath even if the king refused her request. Both Faenthor and Thranduil just stared at her, they both looked alittle embarraced that they had not thought of such a thing themselfs, since they where the first who talked with her, and they both have seen the sorry state she was in. Thranduil cleared his throat and grabed his keys in the pocket of his robe, he shoved it across the table towards Elanoreth. “Offcourse, but use my private bath, there no one will see her, it will be less speculation and talk that way. You can tell her to rest in my private chambers for the night, i will take her to the dungeon before sunrise myself.” Elanoreth gave Thranduil a knowing smile and bowed as she left the room. Faenthor nudged Thranduil to get him out of his thoughts, he could see where this where going. “Do you really think it is wise, your majesty, that you spend the night with her, right before her trail, what if we cant find Elrohir and prove her innocense and she is to be executed or if they do find him, and they still vote for banishment and she ends up carrying your child? It is hard being forced to mend for yourself and even harder when you have an elfling to take care of. ” Thranduil refilled their glasses, and looked at Faenthor with a ghost of smile on his lips “It will secure her place if she was in a delicate condition, they can not vote for execution knowing she is carrying royalty, and they can not banish her becouse of the same reason, atleast not until the elfling is born, that will give us enough time to prove her innocense and for me to wed her. ” Faenthor cracked a smile, he really liked the kings thinking. He clinked his glass against the kings glass and they both emptyed their glasses.


	9. brought to silence

It was late, the sun had gone down houers ago, but Legolas could not sleep. He was pacing around in is room, his thoughts was all over. The rumors about his father and lady Faenith, the fact that his ada was planing on remarrying. The orcs confession about how the lady had been plotting against his ada and him. The web of intrigues was almost choking him. He needed to talk to his father. He had watched his father closely the last couple of days, and his father seemed genuinly heartbroken and upset. Maybe they could find a solution together. He tore his bedchamber door open and walked quickly out in the hall and over to his fathers chamber, he knocked on the wooden door but no one answered, he pushed on it slightly, it creeked open, he peeked his head in and his light blue orbes traced the empty dim lit room, his father had probably already gone to bed, he had now walked into the room and his pointy ears picked up some shuffeling sounds from the bed chamber, he walked over and pushed the door open and looked inside, the sight that met him was not something he had been expecting, his body froze and he did not snap out of his trance until he heard a elleth squeel and his fathers curses, he shut the door quickly, alittle flushed in the face he quickly turned and walked out of his fathers chamber, he was just about to slam the door shut behind him when his father grabed his sholder and turned him around to face him. “Legolas, what are you doing here this late houer? ” Legolas could not meet his fathers eyes, he felt betrayed, confused and anger was building up inside of him. He tried to shake out of his fathers grip. “Legolas? ” His father kept pushing for an answer, he pushed away his fathers arm and finally met his fathers stare. He had never seen his usually so collected and proper father in such a messy state, his hair was messy, and he only had a light silky robe thrown on in a hurry. This angered Legolas even more. “What in all of arda are you doing ada?, she is a prisoner, she is acused of plotting against us both? and you still are bedding her? what kind of spell have she cast upon you? ” Now it was his father who could not meet his eyes, he watched his father pull his hands through his knotted tresses and sighed, “ Iˋm not under any type of spell. She is innocent of what she is being acused of. You have to trust me on this Legolas” Legolas shook his head, how was this even possible, how could his father be so thoughtless and naiv?. “ The orcs told us that she was in on it, her place is in the dungeon until the trail comes up! How can you bed her after knowing what she have done? ” His fathers eyes shot up and the fiery anger was evedent in his face. “ She told me her side of the story, and i belive her and not some filthy orcs lies! You should watch what you are saying, Legolas, she is going to be the future queen of Mirkwood and your steph mother, when all this is over!.” Legolas could hardly belive what he heard. He knew the laws of his people, they never remarried. “ You are not honering your voves to my mother, remember, your wife?” Legolas spat out the words in a hatefull tone towards his father, he could see how the words affected him, it was almost like he had slapped him across the face. The king pulled him self together and pushed Legolas up against the wall, their faceses only inches apart, the kings voice low and harsh “ Iˋm sorry to tell you this under these sircumstances Logolas, but what your mother and i had together was only a friendship, we where never romanticaly bonded, you need to get that romantic picture of us as a couple out of your head, becouse it was never real. All we had in common was you! I love Lady Faenith, and she will be my wife officially after we have proved to everyone her innocense, and you should treat her with respect from now on!” Legolas just stared into his fathers angry eyes, his words sunk in and now it felt like his father had slapped him, he pushed against his father and walked off without saying another word, he tightened his fists so hard his knuckles was white, he heard his father calling his name, begging him for forgiveness for his harsh words, but Legolas was in no state to give him what he wanted, he stormed passed a maid, a quick glance at her made him see it was his mothers old handmaiden, she looked at him with sorrow and pitty written in her eyes, he just brushed passed her and continue down the hall until he walked into lord Faenthors back, the lord cursed and turned and was ready to attack until he met Legolas hard stare, instead he bowed his head “ My lord.” Legolas knew he should just continue walking, but he needed badly to let out some steam. His whole world had been turned up side down ever since the twins from Rivendell had arrived to Mirkwood. They had distroyed his world. He pushed hard against Faenthors sholder “If it wherent for you and your loose sister, i would have been married and had my fathers aproval by now, you two have ruined everything for me. ” Faenthor grabed Legolas arm and looked him straight in his eyes, he looked around to see if anyone was watching them, he started pulling Legolas in the direction of the training grounds “ My prince, i do not think this is the right place to have this kind of discussion, lets have a friendly sparring match and let you blow off some steam. Looks like you need it.” Legolas gave the lord a short nod, he where not planing on holding back now. They both reached the empty training grounds and grabed a sward each, they swung them around to test the balance and weight of the weapon. Faenthor fasten his grip around the hilt of the sward and waited for Legolas to come at him “What is troubeling you my lord? ” Legolas just shot him a glare and pointed the tip of his sward towards Faenthors chest “ You and your sister are!” Legolas shot forward and launched a blow directly at Faenthor, their swards crashed together as Faenthor blocked his blow. “And what have we done to bother you, my lord?” Legolas kept comming forward, how the lord had not noticed how his family had ruined his world fueled his anger “ You stole the elleth i wanted to wed, and your sister is dragging my mothers name down in the mud, she have put my father under a spell that makes him act irational. ” Faenthor kept blocking the princes attack with ease, he knew the prince usually kept his feelings hidden, like his father, but something must have happened to make the cup spill so badly. “ You know it was up to Elanoreth to choose who to wed, i had nothing to do with it. And your father is in love, not under any spell. He simply found happiness. ” Legolas growled as Faenthor advanced towards him “You stole my place as my fathers counsoular!” Legolas twirled and surprised Faenthor with a quick blow to Faenthors left side, he could feel a sting on his side but did not bother too much “ I did not steal your place at the counsil, you are the prince. You will always have a place at the consil. From what i have observed, your father have been lonely, he needed a friend and some love in his life. Now he have it, you should be happy for him, instead of pittying yourself.” Faenthor and Legolas was both breathing heavy as their swords continued to clash together, their sparr match came to a swift end when the captain of the guards entered the training grounds and told them to stop playing around like two small elflings. Legolas glared at both the captain and the lord before he placed the sward back at the rack and left the training grounds. The captain turned and looked at the young lord “ You should see to that before it gets infected”, Faenthor sighed and nodded, he looked around the training grounds who where now crowded by elves and servants that had not yet gone to bed, a grin grew on Faenthors face as he met Elanoreths worried eyes. She was standing with a group of young elleths he could not recognize. He was about to walk over to her, when his view was blocked by a pair of forrest green orbs. “You are hurt my lord, come let me take care of you”. Faenthor looked down at his cut “It is nothing, i need to” , his eyes whent back up to the crowd and searched for Elanoreth, but she was gone, the healer grabed his hand and started pulling him towards the healing ward. “Come come my lord, i will fix you right up. ” Faenthor surrendered and followed.

A crowd was gathered at the arena of the training grounds to watch the the prince and the lord from Rivendell sparr, they had already been going at it for a while, so their skin was flustered and and glitzening from sweat. The young elleth with the auburn coloured hair watched the young lord intently, her friends was giggeling and sighing everytime the two ellons made a daring move. “Oh eru they are so handsome, what i would give for just one night with either of them” The auburn haired elleth glared at her friend “Put those silly dreams away, you are a simple kitchen wench, prepearing their food is as close to them that you will ever get” her remark made the kitchen wench scoft. “Ever since you healed lord Faenthor you have acted like he is yours. You know he belongs to the lady from Lothlorien” She rolled her eyes, the young lady was hardly a match for her. She was way to naiv and innocent to truly satesfie the lord properly. The crowd got quiet all of a sudden and the auburn haired elleth turned her head and saw Lady Elanoreth join them as they continued watching. “Ah my lady, you must be so happy and excited that you are going to wed Lord Faenthor. To get such a dreamy looking husband…” The kitchen wench said to Elanoreth as she fanned her face, her dark blue eyes sparkeling from talking to nobels. Lady Elanoreth simply smiled her sweet smile. The auburn haired healer watched them as they continued to gossip about the prince and the young lord. The captain entered the training grounds and put an end to the match, she watched as the prince stormed out and the lord inspect his ruined and bloody tunic, she got up on her feet, her heart flutter, finally an oppertunity to be near him again. She ran across the dusty training ground, she pulled the lord into the healing ward and found a room where she could take care of him in private. She pushed him down on a cot and started to pull on his tunic, he quickly grabed her hands to stop her “ Oh my lord, i can not treat the wound before you take off your tunic.” She said in a soft voice with hint of a teasing laughter. He let go of her hands and raised his own so she easly could pull his tunic over his head, she threw it at the end of the cot, her green orbs traced his chest hungrily, but pulled her self together, she had to be carefull and not be to obvious, she had noticed the lord was not like any of the other lords from Mirkwood that she had taken care of. She turned and grabed one of the ointments and a wet cloth to rins the wound, she sat down on her knees in front of the lord, she had made sure that the buttons in her dress was opened up in the front so the lord had a perfect view down on her perky round breasts as she gently cleaned his wound. As she put the ointment on her fingers and gently rubbed it over the wound the lord hissed. “I am sorry my lord, i know it stings, but you will soon feel better. ” The lord nodded. She got up on her feet, she whiped off her sticky fingers and made her way over to a side table. She poored a glass of wine, and blocking the table with her back, she poored a powdery substance down into the glass, she swirled the wine around a bit so the powder disaperad into the wine, then she turned and handed the glass to the lord. “ This will make you feel better, it will dull the pain” the lord grabed the glass, he smelled the wine, but could not find anything weird about it. He gulped it down, handed her the glass and reached for his tunic. “Oh no my lord, you should take it easy for a while. Stay and relax.” The lord pushed himself off from the cot and swayed alittle as he stood infront of the healer. He grabed his head and shook it to clear his mind, but it only made him more dizzy. “ I need to get back and talk to lady Elanoreth, and i have to attend the consil meeting to morrow morning. ” He tried to focus on the healer “ What was in the wine? I feel dizzy. ” The healer just smiled and licked her lips as she walked up to him and gently pushed him back down on the cot. “ Do not worry about that my lord, you will feel better in a couple of minutes.” She pushed on his chest and made him lay down on the cot, she ran her fingers across his face “Just close your eyes, my lord and let me take care of you. ”

The thick vegetation of the forrest blocked out the last day light as Elrohir had made camp. He had been debating if he should make a fire or not, since the royal guards of Mirkwood was probably still on his tale. He had been smart and covered his tracks as he made his way deeper into the forrest, he had watched them capture Faenith and he knew what would happen if they captured him as well, he was not going to let that happen. He desided to make a small fire and pushed on the small logs so the flames would keep low, and not be detected from a far. He got an eerie feeling of being watched, he slowly let go of the stick in his hand and reached for his sward, he felt something sharp being shoved into his back and he heard a quiet growl behind him, he let go of the sward and slowly turned around and faced the group of orcs standing behind him. He put his hands up in the air, in a surrendering motion and grinned. “Now now, no point in threatening me with those” he pointed at the wepon in the orcs hand, “Iˋm on your side, remember?” The orc snarled at him, the group of orcs parted and let a tall crocked figure come forward, Elrohir eyed the figure standing before him. “After what happened back in the palace, one can not blame them questioning if you are really on our side.” The figure said in a stern voice. Elrohir shruged, “what can i say, my family are skilled warriours”. The figure took one step closer to Elrohir “One can question if they where prepared for the attack?” Elrohir took a step back, closer to his small fire. He could feel the heat radiating onto his calfs. “I did not warn them, they did not know about the attack. My loyalty is with you!” Elrohir was not used to being questioned, so irritation could be traced in his voice. “ Where is your pretty lady? Maybe we should take her to secure that your loyalty is with us” Elrohir eyes darkened when he mentioned Faenith. “Shes not here, she ran and was captured by the guards.” The orcs surrounded him again and pressed their wepon at his throat, Elrohir could feel the rusty metal digg into his skin, he swallowd hard. “ I never told her i was cooparating with you. She knows nothing. Beside she will be treated as a trator once they bring her back. ” The figure gave the orcs a nod and the blades was removed “Lets hope you are right. Or we will go after both of you.” Suddenly the orcs started to get antsy, they whispered among them selfs and the tall figure looked around, then as sudden as they aperad, they disaperad into the woods. Elrohir held his breath and listened into the dark night, not a sound could be heard, no birds no animials. He turned and put the fire out, and was about to grab his supplies and head into the woods after the orcs, but was stoped by the group of elven guards, dressed in the colours of Mirkwood. Elrohir slowly let go of his supplies, but as he bent down, he grabed the knife he had stuck in his boot and with one swift motion he had pressed the blade at the soft flesh of his tongue, his mouth was filled with blood and he let out a piercing cry as the blade whent through. The guards rushed forward and grabed him as his body fell limp onto the ground from blacking out. They looked at eachother, the captain motioned the guards to throw his limp body over the back of a horse and they started on the long ride back to the palace.

Elanoreth was filled with consearn about her soon to be husband as she made her way over to the healers ward, she had seen the healer bring him out of the training arena, but when she tried to follow she had been stoped and told that the lord needed to rest, and that he had gotten pain reducing herbes and was sleeping, so she whent back to her chamber to sleep the rest of the night, the preperations for their wedding and her condition really drained her energy fast and she was often catching her self yawning and daydreaming of her soft bed. Lady Galadriel had finally given up on trying to distract her the next morning with small talk and given her premition to go to the healers ward, Elanoreth did not need to be told twice, she was quickly on her feet, and rushed threw the door, walking as fast as a lady in her position could through the palace without forgetting her maners, she bowed her head to greet the highborns she passed on her way. She took a deep breath as she reached the healers ward and was about to reach for the handle of the door, as it opened and the slender auburn haired healer walked out, the healer gave Elanoreth a secrative smile as she met her wondering look, Elanoreth noticed that the healers dress was only half buttened up, she thought this was alittle strange behaviour of a healer. “Is the lord awake?” she questioned the healer, the healers grin grew wider as her green eyes met Elanoreths golden ones “ The lord is very much awake now” and with a snicker she walked off, Elanoreth pushed the door open and walked inside, only to be met with the sight of her fiance sitting half dressed on the bed, it suddenly dawned on her what had happened and a white glowing rage filled her.

Thranduil pushed the scrolls he had just finished signing over to his secretary, he rubbed his eyes and looked out of the window, it was still dark, early houers of the morning, he had kept him self busy with matters of his realm for a couple of houers, ever since Faenith had fallen asleep on his chest, but he was too restless and weary of what the day would bring, he had asked for the breakfast to be brought to his study, as he was in no mood to face any of his subjects after the disasterous fight with his son the evening prior. He knew he should talk things out with Legolas, and explain everything in a calm way, but the judgeful look in Legolas eyes only fed the guilt that had already been tearing him apart inside ever since he had first laid his eyes on Faenith. He could not help how he felt about her, and maybe if he tried to make Legolas see that, then maybe the guilt would disapear. He got out of his chair and was about to go down to his chamberto bring Faenith back to her cell for the day when a guard came up to him. “ Your highness, we have captured Lord Elrohir and brought him back to the palace” A sigh of relief escaped Thranduils lips as the guard spoke the words he had been waiting on for weeks now. This was great news, the counsil had been pushing on the trail against Faenith and he was starting to get desperate to get the statement from Elrohir to clear her name. A small smile spread on his lips as he demanded a servant to fetch Lord Faenthor, so that they both could question the new prisoner. “ My king, Lord Faenthor is still in the healers ward after he was hurt sparring with the prince last night. ” Thranduil raised an eyebrow looking at the servant. “Take me to him”, why had no one told him of this insedent? He sent his secretary a glare as he walked out of the room, showing him that he was not happy at all that he chosed to make this information slip. The guard followd him to the healers ward, he was just about to enter the room as the door flung open and a raging Lady Elanoreth stormed passed him. Thranduil furrowed his brows and looked quisically at his friend “Trouble in paradice ?” Lord Faenthor shruged and looked just as confused back at Thranduil. “I have no idea what just happened.” Thranduil barked out a short laughter, remembering the formar queens moodswings when she was expecting Legolas. It had almost made him mad, he felt sorry for his friend and for the rocky months ahead of him. “ I do not envy you now my friend, i wish i could offer you some advice on how to handle your elleth in her condition, but i am just as lost as you feel. I am very glad i am not wearing your shoes right now. ” Lord Faenthor walked up to him and jokingly punched the kings sholder “Hah, before you know it, you are in my shoes. ” Thranduils grin slowly disapeard as he met Faenthors knowingly smirking gaze. “ You are right my friend, i should not joke about your situation, since i can be in it my self any day now. ” Faenthor just nodded and continued to smirk. “What do you need me for, my king? ” Thranduil looked at the guard and suddenly remembered why he had been looking for Faenthor. “My guards tells me they have captured Lord Elrohir and brought him back, i thought it was only fair to bring you when i interegate him. ” Faenthors eyes lit up and Thranduil knew he was just as relieved as he felt. The guard shuffled with his feet alittle as both the king and the lord turned to him, to guide them to the prison cell. “Your highness, my lord, there is a problem, the young lord is not in the dungeon, as we captured him, he pulled out a dagger and cut his own tongue out and fell in a coma, he is placed here in the healers ward” Both the king and the lord looked at him with a harsh glare as the words he spoke sunk in. They both pushed passed him and stormed into the next room. They took a deep breath as they watched the pale elf laying deadly still on a cot as the healers worked on him. A sudden wave of dispare and frustration rushed through their bodys, their only hope to clear Lady Faeniths name was bearly clinging to life and was now unable to speak.


	10. the counsil have spoken

Thranduil and Faenthor stood in the great hall outside the healers ward, their sholders where slumped down "How are we ever going to get the truth out of him Elrohir now? Faenthor questioned and Thranduil sighed "We need to ask Lady Galadriel for help, luckely she is still here, but first we need to go to the consil meeting and hear when they are planing to have the trial" Faenthor nodded, Thranduil led the way into the room the consil where already gathered, waiting for them. They took their seats, servants filled their goblets with wine and placed trays with fruit on the table.One of the consil members got up from his chair, it was one of the oldest elves, who had sat by his fathers table before he passed and Thranduil where named king. Thranduil knew that the older members of the consil, where the most blood thristy ones, and that they where gonna be the most difficult to turn. "Your majesty, consil members" he bowed his head respectfully towards the end of the table where Thranduil where sitting "we need to figure out when to start the trail, we got both trators now, here in Mirkwood, thanks to the loyal soldiers of Mirkwood, and i say we should prepare for the trail as soon as possible" Thranduil lifted his hand "My son, prince Legolas is not yet here, same with Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel, who asked to be present for this meeting, since it also consearns their realms as well" The consil member that had spoken furrowed his brows and was about to object to the kings wishes when the door opened, and Legolas, Elrond and Galadriel walked in, they all found their places and this time Thranduil got up from his chair before any other had the chance to "The reson why we are here now is to set a time for the trail, as we all know, the consil want it as soon as possible. Some want to wait" He was interupted by a consil member, not nearly as old as the first one, but clearly one who looked up to the old elf, "why wait? We all heard the orcs statement, we know they are guilty, why even have a trail, just sentence them to death and get it over with". Thranduil inhaled sharply and stared at the elf who had just spoke, his brows furrowed slightly, some members had heard the rumors about him taking lady Faenith as a mistress, but Thranduil had never oficially claimed her, he had no idea how to even begin to explain to the consil the bond that had formed between him and Faenith. Lady Galadriel raised her hand and all eyes where directed at her " We need a trail becouse we are in the middle of a delicate situation. Not only is lady Faenith sister of one of the consil memebers, she is also niece of Lord Elrond, and Lord Elrohir is hieir or Rivendell, not going through with a trail and just sentance them both to death will jepordice the alliance between Mirkwood and Rivendell." For the first time Thranduil was actually greatefull for Galadriels meddeling, he knew all of his consil members had great respect and admiration for the lady, he grabed the wine and took a large gulp " but there is more" the lady continued and most of the consil members raised their brows qusically " Lady Faenith is not just Lord Elrond niece and daughter of the great warrior lord Barathon, who i might add was a loyal allie of King Orpher himself, but she might be in delicate condition, carrying the kings elfling" Gasps whent through the room and they all looked at Thranduil to confirm if what Lady Galadriel had said was true or if it was just a rumor with no ground. The old consil member raised his hand to respectfully claim the word " We already have an heir to the throne of Mirkwood, prince Legolas is the rightfull heir, born within wedlock forged by king Orpher" Thrianduil rolled his eyes, and was about to speak when he was surprised when his son got out of his chair and leaned on the table, his arms firmly placed on the wooden surface, his light blue eyes, that looked so much like his own, shooting lightning boltz at the rude consil member " No one is claiming my rightfull position, yes i am the first born, and the heir to the throne, ada are not going to change this fact even if the lady is carrying my sibling or not", the prince sat back down in the chair next to Thranduil, and he could feel the angry energy radiating off of his sons rigid body, that was sertainly unexpecting support, he thought to himself. Lady Galadriel gave Legolas a warm smile before her stare got cold and she directed it at the consil member "The prince is right, no one is questioning his right as the heir, but if the lady is carrying the kings elfling, and you all sentence her to death, then you will also sentence an innocent elfling to death, one of royal blood, the next in line after, his highness, prince Legolas". The consil member threw his hands in the air " youˋr father, the late king Orpher would turn in his grave if he had knowledge of how you have draged the late queens name into the soil" Thranduil where now fuming, he slamed his fists into the wooden surface of the table "how dare you speak to me like that, i am your king!" his stare where icecold and his nostrils where flarring from his heavy breathing "do not talk to me about my father, we where on good thermes when he parted for the undying lands and left me to rule Mirkwood. I have done right by my people, i have led them through dark times, we are now at peace with all of the elven realms, not because of my father, but because of me!" he looked over at Lord Elrond who gave him an incurraging nod and a ghost of a smile, before Thranduil yet again directed his cold stare at the older elf across the table. The elf slowly bowed his head to Thranduil and he sat back into his chair and emptied his goblet. Another member got up "I think we all will agree that we can safely hold the trail now, but the final desition and the sentance will not be made until we know with sertainty if the young lady is in delecate conditions or not". They all agreed and Thranduil was the first one to leave the room, anger was still boiling in his veins and he needed to get away from the consil members and their judging stare. 

Faenthor quickly followed after Thranduil into his study, the room had been redecorated, he whent over to a side table and filled to glasses before handing one to his friend "atleast lady Galadriel bought us some time", they both sighed, a short knock came to the wooden door, Faenthor watched as Thranduil called out to the person to enter, Legolas peeked in "ada, may i join you?" Thranduil nodded and Legolas walked in, but was quickly followd by Lord Elrond, Elladan, Barathon and his lady Nostariel. They where all seated around the room when Lady Galadriel and lady Elanoreth joined them and closed the door before they took their seats. Barathon helped himself to a larg glass of wine before he turned to his son " what was desided during the consil?" Faenthor looked at his father and saw how the usually so selfobsorbed man now seemed tired and scared, he had never questioned his worth or Faeniths worth to their father, but now it was written all over his face, in his postiour, he cleared his throat " Lady Galadriel bought us some time" he simply answered his father, but Barathon wherent satesified with that answer "time to do what? sit and twiddle our thumbs, like you have all been doing for weeks? No, i am done waiting for a miracle landing in my lap" he directed his brown gaze at Thranduil " i thought you where an elf of action, ive always heard how you rule Mirkwood with an ironfist! " He inhaled sharply and threw his hands in the air so the wine splashed down his hand and onto the floor "where is your ironfist now, Thranduil? did you maybe missplace it at the beginning of the starlightfeast? all i can see now is a young sprout who are drowning in wine, while my daughters life is at stake" Faenthor got up from his seat and placed a hand on his father sholder "Ada, please, calm down. It do not help to place out blame, we need to work together to find a solution" Barathonˋs brown orbes whent from glaring at Thranduil to meeting his sonˋs eyes "since you so eagerly have followed him around" he pointed at Thranduil "like a little pup, then use your skills to make him marry your sister, they wouldnt want to kill their own queen" Faenthor exhaled audioubly " ada, it will happen, but the counsil want to wait and see if she is pregnant with the royal elfling" Barathon was fuming and he turned towards the king once again "well what are you waiting for? if this is the only way to secure my daughters life, then why are you sitting around here for? " Faenthor looked at Thranduils shocked face, he couldnt belive it himself. The room whent quiet, the silence where almost painfully loud when Nostariel looked around the room on all the serious faces, "have anyone seen Elrohir? " Faenthor looked at his mother, her heart where bleeding for her nephews, who she had always loved and treated like her own sons, since their own mother had passed a long time ago. Thranduil had regained his composture after Barathons outburst "me and Faenthor whent to see him, my lady, he is sedated to a deep sleep, to recover quicker" Nostariel let out a relieved sigh, she looked over to her brother in law " Problem solved then, we just wait for Elrohir to wake and he will tell everyone the truth" Faenthor grabed his mother slender hands and squeezed them, his mother always had a very forgiving heart. "When my guards captured him, he cut out his own tongue" Thranduil said and Nostariel gasped, tears welled up in her slivery eyes. Barathon where striding over to his younger brother "your son is a disgrace to Imladris! How could you let this happen, he obducted my daughter, your niece, his own cousin! your son served us all on a silver platter to the orcs, for what? to rule Rivendell? How could you be so blind to not see how your son was planing treason against both Mirkwood and Rivendell?" Elrond where speachless as his older halfbrotherˋs words where hammering down on him, Barathon turned his attention to Elladan, who looked like he wanted to shrink into his chair "and you? where you in on your brothers plans?" Barathons voice where booming loud and Elladan shook frantickly on his head "i had no idea uncle, i swear to arda, eru, to everything thats holey, i had nothing to do with it, i have been out hunting with prince Legolas most of the time ive been here" Legolas nodded confirmingly.  
Faenthor knew they where getting no where with his father acting up like he did, he looked over at Elanoreth to draw streangth from her support, but she did not meet his gaze, her golden orbes where glued to the prince. A veil of white hot jealousy clouded his vision and he stumbled over to his seat next to Thranduil, he glanzed over at the kings profile and he now understood why his friend had been acting so irrastionel a month prior, he had been driven by jealousy, not thinking clearly. His own mind where filling with doubt and dark questions, where the love of his life regretting to have said yes to marry him, where she more attracted to the prince afterall?. Faenthor shook his head and sighed, Elanoreth was carrying his elfling for crying out loud, and Legolas where no threat to him, the prince where really a good elf and would be a great future king to Mirkwood, after he had seen the pressure Thranduil had put on the young prince, he saw him in a nother light. Luckely now that Thranduil where so focused on saving his sister, his son looked more at ease, he had even deffended her before the counsil. The unsertainty was laying heavely in the room. If only there was a way to prove Faeniths innocense to them all. 

Elanoreth walked down the twindeling stares that lead down to the damp dungeon, on light feet and silent steps she made her way over to the cell Faenith where place in, her eyes easly adjusted to the dim lighting, and she could with ease see her soon to be sister inlaw sitting on a small cot, hugging her knees, still wearing the same dress she had given her the same day the guards had brought her back. "Faenith, i brought you some food and water" she said gently, and she watched as the lady scrambled to her feet and made her way over to the bars. The elleth she remembered from her first night at the palace when she was introduced to Faenthor and Faenith, the proudness, stubborness and streangth that was radiating off of her where almost gone, the light that had sparkled in her gray orbs where almost gone, she carefully pushed the food and mug of water through the bars. She tried to give Faenith a warm comforting smile, but her heart felt so heavy, so she knew the elleth could see right through her. "How are you holding up Faenith?" she asked instead, Faenith sighed as she started nibbeling to a piece of bread "It is not to bad" Faenith answered then chewing, she swallowed the bite down with a gulp of water "you probably know already that the king comes and get me every night" Elanoreth nodded, Faenthor shared mostly everything with her, both of them slumped down on the floor where they where sitting face to face "in other sircumstanses it would make me happy to get so much attention from the one i feel so strongly for, but i know why he does it" Faenith paused "they wount sentance me to death or banish me if i am carrying royal blood" Elanoreth saw her silvery orbes welling up, and because of her own condition she was struggeling to hold back her own tears. "Faenthor says he is planing on marrying you as soon as your name is cleared" Elanoreth grabed her hand through the bars and held it carefully, Faenith looked so fragile now, Faenith shook her head and whiped her tears "His people will always look at me with doubt in their eyes, i see the guards when they come down here, i see the servants that bring me food, it is written all over their faces, they truely think i was cooperating with the orcs. If only they could find Elrohir and force him to tell everyone the truth" Elanoreth squeezed her hand before she retracked her hand and started to fiddle with the hem of her dress "actually the guards brought him back yesterday" Faenith grabed the bars, her knuckles getting white "oh eru, is it really true? have they interregated him yet? have he told them i was innocent?" Elanoreth couldnt fight the tears anylonger and she couldnt meet Faeniths hopefull stare "as the guard captured him, he cut his tongue out, making it impossible for him to speak. The healers have sadated him to make him heal quicker. He is a cowerd, Faenith!" Faenith where still clutching at the bars, but her head hung low and her quiet sobs made her body shiver, Elanorethˋs heart was breaking for her. She inhaled deeply and placed her hands over Faeniths white tight grip "your family is behind you, Lady Galadriel and myself is behind you, the king of Mirkwood is behind you. Non of us will ever let them hurt you" Faenith sniffled and nodded, she was not alone and that helped her through this. She whiped off her face with her tunic "how are the wedding preparetions going?" she finally said and Elanoreth didnt know if she was to laugh or cry, instead she just shook her head " I caught Faenthor sleeping with one of the healers" she managed to whisper. Faenithˋs eyes grew wide from the shock "no?!? you must be mistaken, my brother loves you, he would never hurt you like that, you two have bonded!" Elanoreth pressed a slight laughter inbetween the sobs " I saw it with my own eyes, Faenith" Faenith shook her head once again "i cant belive it, i need to talk with him, where is he?" Elanoreth shruged "busy with stateaffairs, i hardly see him anymore." Elanoreth felt Faeniths cold hand grace lightly over her cheek, gently whiping her tears away "When Thranduil comes for me tonight i will tell him to take me to Faenthors chamber, and i will most deffently get to the bottom of this. I refuse to think my brother is capable of doing something that degrading, you can say alot about my father, but there was one thing he thought us and thought us well, and that was to treat your spous well and about loyalty." Elanoret squeezed Faenith hand again before she got up to her feet and left the dungeon, still heavy at heart.

Faenith was fuming by the time Thranduil came down to the dungeon to lead her back to his roayal chambers for the night. She had spent all evening thinking about the news Elanoreth had shared with her. About Elrohir and how he so cowerdlessly cut his own tongue out to drag her down into the darkness with him, how she spent her days down in this damp filthy dungeon while he was laying in a comfortable bed sleeping, to the fact that Elanoreth had cought her brother redhanded, sleeping with one of Mirkwoods healers. It was unbelivable, Faenthor who always kept his path so clean and spotless. What kind of dark powers where laying in the air of this forrest, she was so busy pacing back and forth in her cell so she didnt even hear Thranduil aproaching and unlocking the cell door. "Looks like you have renewed energy my love" she heard his dark voice say, the same voice only two months ago had seemed cold and sarcastick, well it still sounded sarcastick, but now his voice gave her a warm tingely feeling. Her head snaped up and she turned towards him, in only a few strides she stood right infront of him, he was about to wrap her up in his arms and kiss her, but she slightly pushed against his chest, stoping him "i need to see my brother" she said coldly, Thranduil frowned "this can not wait until tomorrow, i can send him down so you two can talk in private" Thranduil took a step back and she excited the cell, she cocked her head to the side and looked up with him, squinting her eyes slightly "no it simply can not wait, you on the other hand, my dear King Thranduil, can", it was almost comical how his frown got deeper, he looked like a little elfling who had just lost his favorite toy, it only lasted for a minute before his stoick careless expression was back on his face, but Faenith had learned to see past his masks. He placed one hand on his back and the other he gestured towards the stairs "after you" he simply said and she quickly walked up the stairs. She knew the drill, no one could see her or hear her, so she kept her mouth shut all the way over to the guest wing. She waited while Thranduil knocked on her brothers door and as soon as Faenthor opened it slightly with a quisically look on his face, she pushed past Thranduil and pushed her brother inside his chamber "you brother dear, have some serious explaining to do!" she growled, Faenthor looked at Thranduil who silently closed the door behind him, he shruged "im sorry my friend, i have no idea whats going on either, she was simply unstopable". Faenith turned angrily towards Thranduil, she pushed her pointer in his chest "maybe you are in on this too, you are afterall the ruler here" Thranduil just stood there, hands folded behind his back, amused by the angry fury infront of him. Faenthor took a step towards Faenith "can you please explain why you come barging in here when i was about to go to bed" Faenith stared coldly at her brother "not have i ever questioned your integrety, but now brother, i must say, i am very disapointed. You have a good thing going with lady Elanoreth, she is the best union you could ever dream of" Faenthor looked at her bevildered "i know she is, i have never claimed otherwise" Faenith pushed her pointer now at his chest "then why do something so degrading and stupid to ruin it?" Faenthor looked back at Thranduil who just shruged, "tell me what i have done, and i will try to explain myself" Faenthor calmly stated, trying to get to the bottom of his sisters rambling, but it only seemed to fuel Faeniths anger more. "Dont try to snake your way out of this, Faenthor, i thought our parants and uncle had raised you better. You where caught sleeping with one of his healers" her stare was shooting lightning at her brother and she was pointing at Thranduil. Both Faenthor and Thranduil stood there shocked for a moment just staring at her, then Thranduil steped up to Faeniths side "which healer, who told you this? who is spreading such toxic rumors?" Faenith directed her stormy eyes at Thranduil " i dont which healer it was, and Elanoreth told me herself, she was the one who saw it. Tell me, is this normal practise here? nobals fooling around with the servants?" she cocked her brow and raised her chin " are you being comforted by the kitchen venches or the handmaiden?" her voice was now low but dripping discust, Thranduil just stared coldly down at her, Faenthor pulled his hands through his hair, deep in thought, it dawned on him that the whole thing had been a big missunderstanding, he grabed his sisters sholders and broke the stare down between the king and his sister " Faenith, i swear, i have never betrayed Elanoreths trust in me, it is a hugh missunderstanding. I had a sparring match with Legolas, i lost my footing and he graced me with his sward, took us both by surprise, it wasnt really a deep cut, but the healer insisted on patching me up, Back at the healing ward, she put ointment on my wound, then she gave me something to drink, i think she had sedatatives in the wine, becouse i got very dizzy all of a sudden and had to lay down, everything whent blanc and i didnt wake up until the next morning.I was putting my tunic back on when Elanoreth came in, she turned when she saw me and stormed out, i didnt get the chanse to run after her, because Thranduil came right after to tell me they had captured Elrohir. I have not had the chanse to explain it to Elanoreth yet, shes always surrounded by others or she hurries off somewhere when i try to get her alone" Faenith listened closely to Faenthors words, it actually made sence, and when she stared into his brown eyes, that she knew all so well, she could not find a trace of guilt, or desive. She nodded "i will talk to her tomorrow brother" her anger seeping out of her body and she felt tired, it was time to go to bed. She walked out of Faenthors chamber, she felt how Thranduil walked up next to her, she glanced over at him from the crock of her eye, he looked deep in thought.  
As they reached his sleeping quarters she walked in, closely followed by him, he closed the door silently behind them and without a word he walked off into the bedroom, she looked after him a bit puzzled, she was used to them having a glass of wine and talked for a while before they ended up in his bed in hot steamy passion. Not ones had he gone straight to bed without saying a word to her, she followed unsurly into the bedroom, his tunic and leather trousers, boots and robe was strewn all over the bedroom floor, this puzzled her even more, he was usually painfully tidy, she looked at the bed, he was already laying on his back, his hands placed under his head, staring up at the intricate carvings of the roof. She silently removed her dress and climbed into the bed and under the sheets she usually shared with him, she was sliding closer to him when he without a word turned over on his side, his back towards her. She gently run her fingers over his sholder, she could vaguely see how he shuddered from her light touch, he brushed her hand away and pulled the sheet over his bare skin. She sat up and stared at him in the dark "what in all of middle earth is with you?" , he didnt answer and she placed her hand firmly on his sholder, he tried to shrugg her off, but she tightened the grip and forced him on his back before she climbed over him, straddeling him "answer me? you are acting strangely!" She met his light blue stare in the dark, his hands laying limply by his side, not touching her at all. This was deffently not him, from the first time they had kissed, it seemed like he could hardly keep his hands off of her. "Is that really how you think of me?" his voice was a low growl, she just stared down at him for a secound, not understanding the meaning behind his words " how i think of you? i am sorry, but i dont really understand what you mean by that, you know how and what i think of you" She felt his hand grip firmly around her hips and a light smile spread on her lips for a short moment, it faded quickly when he lifted her up and placed her down on her side of the bed "I thought i did, now i am not so sure i do, go to sleep or ill walk you back to the dungeon, i dont feel like talking to you at this moment" her jaw dropped, alittle offended and hurt she climbed under the sheets and rolled over to her side. Confused she huffed and closed her eyes, forcing her body to relax and let sleep envelope her tired mind.


	11. the trail

Two weeks had pased and it was the day that the trail was going to start, to say that Faenith was nervous was an understatement, she slid down on her cot and pulled her knees up and wraped her arms around them, Thranduil had just brought her back, their relationship had become strained, and she could not for the bare of her life understand why. He came ever night to fetch her, she spent the night in his bed, there where no change in that rutine, but he hardly said a word to her, his touch was cold and his preformance in bed had lost the steamy passion it usually had, it was now more a mechanical preformance, maybe he was just as nervous as she for the upcomming trail, she knew how he hated his private life being put out on display, and that was just what was going to happen. Mirkwoods court would attend, maybe he regretted ever laying his eyes on her alltogether, she had no idea. She closed her eyes. Atleast she had helped Faenthor and Elanoreth to straighten out the missunderstanding, and Thranduil had told the auburnhaired healer to keep her distance to both Faenthor and Elanoreth, if she did not obay her king, he had promised her that she would be banished from Mirkwood all together. This had pleased Faenith, that showed her that Thranduil did not share most nobles opinion that the servants was theirs to please in every way. She thought back when she was little, it was unheard of for a married couple to let their eyes stray, their bond lasted all through life and even into their death, but after king Orpher had started traiding with humans, and other lords had followed in his example, the humans ways had rubbed off on some of the noble elves. She had often wondered how Thranduil felt about the matter, her first impression of him was that he was cold and unaproachable, and she had thought that no elleth or servant would ever get past his guarded walls he had built around himself, but he was sertainly handsome, his strikingly good looks where known all over middle earth and she had seen how the elleths had sent him long looks whenever he was in the dining hall. The servants where also drooling after him, after they had started their affair this had annoyed her greatly, but Thranduil had never acted on it, it was like he never noticed it. He was always formal and dismissive. 

Thranduil walked into the throne room and walked up the stairs to his throne and sat down, his crown firmly placed on his head, his silvery robe perfectly buttoned up, his fingers where ornated with the rings his father wore before him, and Orphers father before him. His royal saff safely place in his hand, his cold superiour stare traced the room, the counsil where gathered to his right, Faenthor where standing to his left next to the throne, his son where to take place to his right up at the throne, the court of Mirkwood where placed on the opesite side of the counsil members. The oldest counsil member stood up from his place and cleared his throat "We are all here to find out the truth of about what happened here when the palace got attacked by orcs, who where behind it, who gave the orcs the information needed to get in and attack. It is Lord Elrohir of Imladris, son of Lord Elrond of Rivendale who is standing charged for treason and complotting against the crown, and there is Lady Faenith of Imladris, daughter of Lord Barathon of Imladris, niece of Lord Elrond of RIvendel who is also standing charged of treason and plotting against the crown. The counsil call in the first vitness that can share some light on the lady and her stay here at the palace, her handmaiden" The counsil member nodded to the guard and the handmaiden was shown into the middle of the room, she stood faceing the counsil and the king. The oldest member stood standing since he was leading the trail "You have worked as Lady Faenithˋs handmaiden the while she have stayed at the palace, is that correct" he asked with a smile, the handmaiden nodded and answered yes. "Good, can you tell us the ladyˋs dayli routin while you have been her handmaiden?" The handmaiden nodded "The lady always woke up early, she was always kind but quiet, kept to herself, we did not talk much. She was well organized, she arranged her own clothes, the first few weeks she attended all the arranged activities and meals." The smile on the counsil member faltered slightly "Was there any insedent that you found unusual?" , the handmaiden thought for a while " there was this one time, it was when his majesty arranged the first hunt. She came back earlier then the others and she was soaking wet. Told me her horse had been spooked by Lord Elladan and bucked her off and she landed in the river not far from the palace. She came back frozen to the bone, she had a hot bath, some warm tea, but as she was brushing her hair infront of the fireplace, Lord Elladan came to see her, when i showed the Lord inside she was gone, the balcony doors where slightly opened. She was only gone a short while, when she got back she was not in a good mood, she got dressed and told me she was ordered to his majestyˋs study, she was clearly not happy about it" this information amused Thranduil, he remembered that day when she had run into him in his private garden and how she had stood before his desk in his study only muttered short answers, not meeting his stare even once. " How do you know she was not happy speaking with our beloved king?" the counsil member asked and Thranduil rolled his eyes. " I was preparing her evening gowns when her brother, Lord Faenthor came in, he was looking for his sister, but since she was not there he waited for her to return. I overheard their conversation." The consil member changed his strategy "You said Lord Elladan and Lord Faenthor visited her bed chamber, her brother is understandable, but did she get other male visitors during her stay?" . The handmaiden looked very uncomfortable, selling out her ladyˋs private life like that "Lord Elladan came ones, Lord Faenthor was regularly visiting lady Faenith" she said with clear voice, she took a slight breath, glancing up at her king, the counsil member spoke "where there any other male visitors?" the maid directed her stare down at the floor, her cheeks slightly pink " yes" she said lowly, ashamed almost, the counsil member had a sly smile plastered across his lips "can you tell us who other visited her?" the poor maiden where squirming under the watchfull eyes of the counsil and the court "his majesty, the king" she whispered, the counsil member leaned forward and pulled a hand behind his pointed ear "Im sorry my dear, you need to speak up, who did you say where visiting the young lady?" the maidens stare hardened, like she was getting annoyed by the questions "i said his majesty, the king came to visit lady Faenith" the counsil members sly smile grew wider "did his majesty visit the lady often? " the maid shook her head "only once, my lord" she almost looked relieved when she could answer truthfully without putting her lady in a bad light " how long did his majesty, the king, stay in her bedchamber?". Thranduil had to bite the inside of his cheek to not tell the counsil member to hold his tongue, his stare whent over the court, they where whispering among eachother, gossiping about what they where observing. The maid looked defeated "his majesty spent the night in her bedchamber, my lord" , the counsil member cleared his throat " Did lady Faenith spend the rest of her stay alone in her private chamber?" the maid inhaled audiably "no my lord, there where some mornings i came when the bed where untouched" the counsil member continued to pester her " do you know where and with whom the lady had spent those nights?" the maid shook her head "i do not know, my lord". The counsil member took a breather " is it possible she could have spent those nights with Lord Elrohir plotting?" the maid shook her head yet again "i do not know, my lord". The counsil member turned towards Thranduil " i have no more questions for this vitness, your majesty" Thranduil had been staring icedaggers at the whispering court when he turned his attention back at the counsil member, he nodded and then looked down at the maid " how did the lady treat you while you have worked for her?" a bright smile lit up the maids face " oh your majesty, she is a very kind and allthrough her stay she have treated me very good, after about two weeks into her stay she started to have her meals in her room and everytime she asked me to join her, she showed interest in me like no other ladys i have worked for. She is a proper Lady, your majesty" Thranduil felt the crock of his lip tugg up into a ghost of a smile, he had never doubted that Faenith treated her servants well, he nodded towards the maid "very well, you may return to your chores" the maid looked relieved up at her king and bowed her head as a guard showed her out of the throne room.  
Thranduil looked over at his son who had just climbed the stairs and had now joined him and Faenthor up at the throne, Legolas leaned closer "sorry, ada, had some buisness with the guards to take care of, heard the old fart was brutail towards Lady Faeniths handmaiden" Thranduil nodded, Faenthor leaned in and joined their conversation "even if we where preperad of that this would turn ugly it still makes me sick to the stomach" Legolas looked over at Faenthor and nodded agreeingly. They where interupted by the counsil member who yet again called out to the elves gathered in the throneroom "the next vitness i call in is the late queens handmaiden" Thranduil frowned and Legolas leaned closer to his father "what does mothers handmaiden have to say that is relevant for this trail?" Thranduil just shook his head slightly " i honestly dont know, Legolas, but we are about to find out". The slightly older maid walked proudly into the room, since she had been the late queens handmaiden she was in a higher rank then the other servants, something Thranduil had heard had made the maid slightly full of herself. The other servants where complaining among themselfs of how the maid only cleaned the late queens wing now and then and the rest of the time she barked out orders to the less experienced servants, slacking off in the winecellar. The counsil member looked down at the maid "what kind of information do you have about this case", the maid bowed her head respectfully towards the king and the prince and then to the counsil " i was the late queens handmaiden, and have been serving the royal family of Mirkwood since the day his majesty, the king married. I have watched his highness, the prince grow from alittle elfling to a strapping young ellon, i care about his majesty and his son like they where my own family, i saw how painstruck they where when the late queen was taken from us much to early, how his majesty grieved, and we the servants, especially me, who where so close to the queen, grieved with him in his loss." The counsil members face had taken a more serious expression and nodded understandingly and placed his hand over his heart as he looked down at the maid speaking " i spend most of my time in the royal wing, my lord, and i have quietly observed how the young elleth have snaked her way into his majesty private chambers, i saw how she would come late at night, then leave early in the morning. She have bedazzled his majesty with her youthfull looks and lured him into her net, she have turned father and son against eachother" she said with hatered latched to every word. The counsil member cocked a brow " do you have any proof that this is true? you where not in his majestys bedchamber and saw lady Faenith in the royal bed, where you? " the maid shook her head " no, but the prince walked in on them, he stormed out into the hall before his majesty caught up with him, they argued over the fact that she was there, his majesty was not properly dressed, the prince was hurt by this and stormed off, i ran to fetch the captain of the guards to make sure the prince would not hurt himself". Thranduil heard Legolas sigh next to him, he saw the counsil member give the guard a slight nod, and in walked the captain of his guard " You are the captain of his majesty, the kingˋs guards, am i correct " the captain confirmed, the counsil member nodded " is what she says the truth?" the guard nodded once again " yes, she did fetch me, told me the prince where upset, it had something to do with the twins of Imladris, she told me the prince had stormed out of the royal wing and almost colided with Lord Faenthor, who had challenged the prince to a dual, i ran to the fighting arena, and when i arrived i saw the prince grace the lords arm with his blade, i stoped the fight before it got out of hand" Thranduil looked at his son, who scoffed from the statement who was clearly a lie. The counsil member directed his gaze up at the throne "May i ask the prince if this statement is true?" Legolas looked clearly agrevated and he pushed out his chest slightly "No it is not what happened, yes me and ada had an argument in the hall, but that is between me and my father. Yes i did run into Lord Faenthor outside the royal wing. I was struggeling with dark thoughts and was making a scene, Lord Faenthor saved me from loosing face infront of the servants and other guests in the palace and asked me to join him in a friendly sparring match, to let me vent out some frustation. During the sparringmatch he lost his balance for a second and my blade did grace his arm slightly, which i do apolegize. Yes the captain did come in and interupted the match at that time" Thranduil was proud of his son and how he explaind the situation so diplomatically. The counsil member directed his gaze at Lord Faenthor "Is what the prince is telling us the truth or is the captains word the truth" Faenthor looked down at the counsil "His highness, the prince is telling the truth, he was frustrated over a fight between him and his father, but i did not challenge the prince to a dual, it was marely a friendly sparringmatch to help the prince air out some frustration. " The counsil member huffed loudly "how can we take your word for it, afterall you are related to both of the elves accused of conspering against the crown" , the crowd started whispering again, Faenthor tightened his fists along his side, he was so tempted to bark back at the counsil member, his eyes glanced over to his parants who where seated among the court, and he saw how furious his father looked. 

Faenith had been waiting for the guard who was gonna bring her up to the throne room to come, she had wanted it to be over and done with, but when the guard unlocked her celldoor her nerves where almost overpowering her and she had to grab the wall to steady herself as she got up to stand ready to be taken up the stairs.She knew it would be both degrading and embarracing, her love for Thranduil would be turned into something filthy and would be laid bare infront of the whole court and her parants. The guard grabed her upper arm in a tight grip and shoved her towards the stairs, she yelped from the rough handeling, she wherent prepared for this kind of treatment.  
The big wodden doors leading into the throne room opened and she was draged into the middle of the room where the guard gave her a last push, making her cringe. The whole room where buzzing around her, but she tried to block out the sound, she met her brothers comforting warm stare, he gave her a slight reasuring smile, she looked over at Thranduil, but he didnt meet her eyes, he looked like he wanted nothing to do with her, he looked like the first time she had stood infront of his desk in the study and she was nothing but a bug under his boot, her eyes glanzed over at the prince who took her by surprise, he was actually giving her a nod and a soft smile, that was deffently an unsuspected support she thought, but was quickly pulled out of her own trail of thoughts by the counsil member booming voice " Lady Faenith, you are standing here infront of the counsil, the royal family and the court of Mirkwood, accused of hightreason, conspiracy against the crown, how do you plee" Faenith lifted her silvery orbes and met the calculating stare of the old elf standing at the end of a row of counsil members, closest to the throne "i am not guilty of any of your charges, my lord" she said, feeling alittle proud of her self for managing to keep her voice firm and steady, even if she was shaking like a leaf on the inside. "Is it not true that you initiated an affair with his majesty, the king shortly after you arrived to Mirkwood? or are you denying that fact?" Faenith frowned "no im not denying it" the counsil member hummed and the court started whispering again "where you promised anything in return for your services?" Faenith glared up at the the older elf, who where now smirking noticable, she knew these questions where gonna be raised and she felt almost dirty "no i was not promised anything, not at first" The counsil member had now stepped away from his chair and where now walking down to the floor where she stood "so you bedded his majesty, the king, without being offered a marriage" she felt heat rise up her cheeks "yes" she simply said, she heard the crowd gasping behind her, the old elf where now circeling her " i take it that since you so easely gave in to his majesty, you had shared your body with someone els prior comming to Mirkwood?" Faenith turned towards the counsil member " would that be Lord Elrohir?" her blood where boiling at this point, she raised her chin and looked directly at the old elf " that is not true." she growled, "we can not simply take your word for it now can we, it is not like you have any proof of your innocense before you came to Mirkwood, and whored yourself off to the king." the counsil member where now mocking her " just admit it, you bedded his majesty to lure information out of him about stateaffairs, you tricked him into telling you when the guards changed shifts, how to access the palace quietly! You are the reason why we lost so meny lives that night. The captain of the guards and his majestyˋs secretary found you in the royal bed that night, you where seen whispering with Lord Elrohir and disapearing with him into the mass of chaos, even if the king had given you direct orders to stay with his guards. You and Lord Elrohir where the only two that came out of the attack without a scratch" Faeniths eyes welled up "no that is not true" she cryed out, "i would never do anything to place the people i love in danger! Elrohir told me he needed help finding Elladan, i saw the guards bringing Lady Elanoreth and my mother to safety, i knew i was skilled to help fight the orcs, so i whent with Elrohir, but only to find Elladan, i was going to return to his majesty, the kingˋs side as soon as Elladan was found, i wanted to help fight off the orcs, i swear to all that is holey in middle earth, i speak the truth, i would never do anything to hurt his majesty" she cryed out pleedingly " really, what happened when your parants Lord Barathon and Lady Nostariel found out about your little affair with his majesty? Did your father Lord Barathon, not force his majesty to offer you his hand in marriage, which he so gracefully did, but you declined his so honerable proposal, didnt you? Did you not offend or hurt his majesty by rejecting his kind offer to such a lowly elf?" she cringed and her sholders slumped forward and she lowered her head, her tears where now running freely, she couldnt seem to stop them, the words that where spoken felt like big rocks hammering down on her. They where true, she had been so stubborn, so stupid, she had not even considered that she might have hurt Thranduils feelings by rejecting his offer the first time.And now her stupidity where used against her. How could she ever face her parants loveable faces again, she had embarraced their family name. "so there you have it, she is not answering because she knows that what i say is the truth, i know we have to wait to find out with sertainty that she is not infact carrying royal blood, before we can execute out a verdict, but please i beg of you all, see past her youthfull beauty, dont be desived, think of what she have done and give her a suitable punishment for her treason. And as we all know, treason is punished by death here in Mirkwood" Faenith could not stand on her shaking legs anylonger, they gave in and she fell to the floor, she could feel the bile rise in her throat, she felt two pair of strong arms roughly drag her to her feet "keep your filthy hands off my daughter" she heard her father shout out, but the guards did not care, she was pulled out of the throne room and pushed down the stairs, she almost lost her balance a couple of times and had to cling to one of the guards to not fall down, but they roughly shook her hands off "dont touch me you filthy whore" the guard on her right barked at her, but was quickly silenced by the princes stern voice " do not talk to Lady Faenith in that manor, she is of noble blood and you are to show her the respect she deserves. Leave, i will take her down, myself" The guards bowed to the prince and swiftly walked back up to the throne room. Faenith whiped her cheeks and sniffled slightly "thank you, your highness" stared down infront of her, but the prince lifted her chin up with his pointer so that she was forced to meet his light blue stare, his eyes where yet again suprisingly warm and kind "do not let this break you, my lady" she didnt trust her voice to answer and just nodded, she felt how the prince gently placed his hand on the small of her back to carefully lead her down the stairs. As he locked the celldoor behind her " i am truely sorry that i have to lock you up like this, but i am sure ada is going to come for you shortly and bring you up to his chambers" Legolasˋs eyes where sad and she gave him a quick smile "it is alright, your highness, i will survive" he nodded and quickly turned, Faenith didnt blame him one bit, she hated being down here too.


	12. possitions secured

When Thranduil saw the rough way his own guards where handeling Faenith he sent Legolas after them to make sure she was taken care off, the counsil member had finished up his final statement, then the throne room had been emptied, this was only the beginning of this nightmare Thranduil had thought to him self as he walked to his study, it pained him greatly to see how broken Faenith had been, to see how his counsil member had manipulated her every word, a few times he had felt both Legolasˋs and Faenthorˋs hand rest in a calm way on his sholder. Faenthor had followed him into the study "she is doomed if we dont come up with something quick" Faenthor said as he filled two glasses and handed one to Thranduil. "Our only chanse now is to hope Elrohir wakes up, so that Galadriel can pick his brain alittle, no one will question her statement" Thranduil answered and they both slumped down in the chairs infront of the fireplace, it was not yet lit, since the weather where warmer and there where no need for a burning fire. A quick nock came to the door and Legolas entered without waiting on his fathers response. "Ada, we need to speak with the captain of how the guards are treating her, they almost pushed her down the stairs to the dungeon, i was just in time to dismiss them before something happened" Thranduils eyes darkened and his jaw cleanched "i will speak with him" was all he managed to say. Legolas pulled a chair over and sat next to Faenthor "we will have to banish half of our staff after this sircus of a trail is over", both Faenthor and Thranduil grunted, Thranduil rolled his goblet in his long fingers when Faenthor pulled him out of his dark mind "maybe it would help if you married her, her status as a queen surely would make them treat her better?" Thranduil just stared down in the red liquid "ada, i must say i agree with lord Faenthor, if you married her, she was carrying roylty and Galadriel interegated Elrohir, it would force them to drop all charges against her" Thranduil still didnt answer, Legolas sighed and motioned to Faenthor to follow him out of the study and leave Thranduil alone. He knew it was true what Legolas said, but everything had changed between them. He was not really sure if Faenith would still exept his offer, how would their marriage be when she didnt trust him to be faithfull to her, and she thinking he fooled around with the kitchen venches. He had seen the discusted tint in her eyes in Faenthors room. He put the goblet down on the table and run his hands over his face, could they spend eternity together after this mess, he knew he had to talk with her, he had tried, but somehow he couldnt bring himself to say the words. He got to his feet, it was time to go get her in the dungeon and bring her to bed, his hands where still itching by the thought of touching her, he still longed to be near her, to hear her moan his name, but there where a vedge between them now, they where both too guarded and stubborn, he knew it. The same thoughts swirled around in his mind as he absentmindly walked down to the dungeon, as he reached her cell door, he looked up and saw her curled up on the dirty small cot, he grabed the key and turned it in the door, the click that broke the silence was almost deafening, he saw how she slightly jump and sit up, her back against him "i am not comming with you tonight" she said, her voice quiet, almost like a whisper, "i cant leave you here in this cell the entire night" he answered, he looked at her broken positure, he was tempted to open the door and swoop her up in his arms and carry her to his chamber where she would stay in his arms, safe forever. "Please, your majesty, leave me be" her pleeding words and formel use of his rank was like a bucket of cold water in the face, so they had drifted that far apart again that she was calling him by his royal status. He could not contain the hurtfeelings, disapointment and anger hidden, he slamed the bars shut and stormed out of the dungeon without looking back. 

He was sat in his study going over some contracts sent from Lord Bard when someone nocked on the door, he hardly slept, he hardly ate, he burried himself in work like he always did to run from his own thoughts and grieve, it had been a week since the trail and the first couple of nights he had returned to the dungeon to get her, but she had sent him away, the last time she had told him not to come back, he had against his own wishes honered hers. Luckely the elves in his palace had been to busy planing lady Elanoreths and lord Faenthors upcomming wedding, to notice how withdrawn he was, only a week left before the big day. "Enter" he called out, his voice sounding hollow even in his own ears, a guard entered and bowed, when the guard did not speak he looked up "state your buisness?" he demanded and he saw how the young guard was squirming under his cold stare "It is the prisoner, your majesty. We think she is sick, everything she eats comes back up and all she does is sleep." Thranduil felt his face getting drained of all color, but quickly pulled himself together "Send her to the healerward, let them look her over, when they are done, send the healer to me" the guard nodded, bowed and hurried outside. Thranduil had changed the guards watching her, he hated the thought that his own servants treated her badly. He signed the last document and pushed the scroll further in on the desk in front of him. He stood up and walked over to the window and looked down at the appletrees in his garden, remembering how he had used to watch her walk around in the soft grass, so carefree and happy. Would he ever see her like that again. He waited. He leaned against the windowsill and tapped his fingers on the wodden surface, this was madness, he thought, when the sound of his finger hitting the wood started to annoy him, he was driving himself mad. He returned to his desk and pulled out another scroll and broke the seal, it was from that old wizard, Gandalf the gray. Thranduils blue eyes scanned over the neatly written scroll, the news of the attack had reached his ears, and he was planing on comming to Mirkwood shortly. Oh great he thoguht, just what he needed, an old man who always stuck his nose in others buisnesses. Not only was he forced to awoid lady Galadriel, now he had to awoid the wizard as well, and without raising suspician. He longed for the quiet days when the palace was nearly empty except for his own subjects who had learned to leave him alone. Now he was surrounded by meddeling, thought reading and doomsday forseers. Another nock on his door, Thranduil looked up and told the elf to enter, he tried not to seem to worried when the healer steped into the room. Thranduil grabed the end of the desk tightly almost to keep him grounded to the chair as he looked up at the healer infront of him "well?" he quetioned and the healer broke into a smile , "lady Faenith is not sick, she is in delecate condition, congratulation your majesty" the healer said with a deep bow. The words ran through his mide over and over like a never ending loop, his expression was blanc as he stared at the healer, this was the news he had been waiting for. When the healer did not get a responce from the king her brow furrowed and she took a step closer to the desk "your majesty, are you alright? you look alitle pale" , Thranduil snapped out of his own mind and met the healers consearned look "I am fine, how is the lady? do she need anything, how far along is she?" The healers eyes flickered slightly " as you know she is in the first critical months, it is very important that she eats, drinks and get enough rest. It is very important that she is not upset" Thranduil nodded agreeningly, he rembered the advice from when his late queen was carrying Legolas. The healer sighed "the poor conditions of the dungeon is not good for her, your majesty, i would advice for her to be moved to the royal wing where she is close to you" Thranduil nodded again "offcourse" he looked down on his tight grip around the desk and stood from his chair "you will be her personal healer, give her anything she wants, craves or need, reaport everything back to me", the healers smile where back on her face and she nodded excitedly "Send the guard who followed you, in, when you leave" the healer nodded yet again and disaperad out the door, shortly after the guard came in, Thranduil met his green eyes "tell the maids to clean out the queens wing, lady Faeniths old handmaiden is now to return to her duties serving the lady so she will be in charge of what the lady needs, then escort lady Faenith to the queens chambers, carefully, she is to be treated with silk glows, she is now carrying my elfling, the next heir in line after Legolas, i want guards placed outside her royal chamber at all time for her protection, not to keep her a prisoner. Her family, lady Elanoret, lady Galadriel, the healer and the royal family is the only one who is alowd to enter her chambers." The guard nodded and bowed "Congratulation your majesty, this is truely a happy day" He just dismissed the guard with a wave of his hand. Not to long now and the news would reach Lord Barathon and lord Faenthors ears and they would all come marching in here. He waited yet again.

Everything happened so fast that it made Faenith dizzy, first she had been taken to the healer, she did not really feel the need because she was already aware of what was happening to her body, the healer had only confirmed what she already knew, she had been brought back to her cell, but she had not stayed there long, until a new guard had come and unlocked her cell door and asked her very politely and also bowed his head in respect, if she could please follow him up onto the roayl wing. As she entered the open door, the two guards standing outside the door bowed their heads to her, she slowly walked into the room and looked at her surroundings, the room was much larger then her old room in the guestwing. "Oh my lady" she heard someone squeel happely and saw her handmaiden rush towards her, she bowed "congratulation my lady, i am so happy you are back" she looked unsure at her maids happy face "thank you" she answered slowly "whos room is this and what am i doing here" she then asked and her maid linked her arm with her "this is the queens chambers, my lady, since you are a queen to be, this is now your private chambers, is it not amazing. I have made sure all your things are in place, and whatever you want to change to make the rooms more yours, just give me the word and i will make it happen" Faenith nodded slowly, this was all to much right now. It was almost like her maid read her mind and pushed her over to a soft daybed where she was placed carefully down and a light blanket was wrapped around her feet. She quickly grabed the maids arm " where is the king?" she had hoped he would be here and explain everything to her, why was all of this happening, the maid patted her hand "his majesty, the king is in a counsil meating, sharing the happy news i assume, he will be here when he can, dont you worry"  
Faenith just sat there and watched her handmaiden order four other maids around, changing out the late queens personal items with her own, the sheets on the bed where aired out, all pillows where fluffed. She was still in a numb state when she heard a squeel from out in the hall. Her handmaiden saw her worried expression and hurried out into the hall. "I demand that you let me enter!" Faenith heard a female elvens voice call out, hushed voices followd, she recon the guards tried to calm the elf down, "this is the queens bedchamber, i am the queens handmaiden, i have the right to be here" the female voice continued. Faenith frowned slightly and was about to get up from her comfortable spot on the daybed, but then she heard her own handmaiden hushed voice "His majesty have given these chambers to lady Faenith, she is our future queen afterall, it is her rightfully place", there where a short pause "that whore will never be queen, she have no right to be here and i will see to it that she is removed and placed back in the dungeon where she can rot for her crimes". Faenith gasped "Guards, please see to it that Helartha do not disturb lady Faenith anyfurther, the lady need her rest" her handmaiden came in and closed the door silently behind her, her eyes caught Faenith trying to get up on her feet and she rushed over to her lady "oh my lady, what is the matter? are you not feeling well, do you need me to fetch the healer assigned to you?" Faenith shook her head " no need for that, i feel fine, i just shouldˋnt be here, i should leave, go back to the dungeon" she was gently but firmly pushed back into the soft pillows, and the blanket was snuggly wrapped around her " No, my lady, you shoud rest and let us pamper you, his majestys orders, my lady" she said with a wide smile and a wink.

Luthais stood infront of the mirror and admired his own reflection. As the oldest and lead consil member he was granted one of the larger guest chambers, his life was very comfortable. A knock came to his door and he looked annoyed over his sholder before he walked over, who dared interupt his spare time. He opened the door and stared down on a very hysterical looking Helartha, he opened the door wider and gestured for her to enter. Helartha had been a close friend to him ever since she was apointed the late queens head handmaiden. It had served him well to befriend her, since she had a lose tongue and she usually spied on the queen and king when they where in their private chambers. He pulled out a chair and made her sit down, before he poored a goblet with wine and handed it to her. " oh Arda be praised for you, my lord Luthais" she said before she gulped down the wine, "now tell me Helartha, what have made you so upset?" Helartha inhaled sharply "It was dreadfull, just horrible! That Imladris whore have moved into the queens chambers and i have been denied entrance!" Luthias squatted down next to her chair and looked her over "do you need a healer to give you something to calm your nerves? " Helartha shook her head "just wine, my lord" Luthais nodded, "very well, help your self to the wine, i have to attend a last minute counsil meating that his majesty ordered, just stay here until i get back, i will sort this out, dont you worry".

Thranduil, Legolas and Faenith where already seated around the hugh table in the counsil room, one by one the counsil members entered, bowed for the king and prince and found their places. Thranduil frowned slightly when he could not spot lord Luthais in the crowd of elves walking into the room. The leader of the counsil where usually the first to enter, Thranduil could not complain about the elfs dedication to his duties, but sometimes it was almost scary how well informed the old elf always seemed to be about his own affairs. At one time he had actually questioned his own secretary to give Luthais information about him, but the his secretary had denied it so strongly that he had pushed the thought away. The doors flew open and lord Luthais rushed in, quickly bowed before he sat down on the opesite chair of the king, the king nodded alittle annoyed, he was about to speak, when Luthais interupted him once more "Im sorry your majesty, but may i have the word?" Thranduil stared at him cooly "Yes lord Luthais?", his patience was wearing thin. "You majesty, counsil, there have been a grave missunderstanding. It have just come to my knowledge that the prisoner Lady Faenith have occopied the queens private bedchambers. The queens handmaiden, Helartha, came to me because she had been denied access to the rooms. I promised to bring this issue before you, your majesty" Luthais placed his hand over his heart and bowed his head slightly, to show how deeply this disturbed him. Thranduil sighed and gestured to lord Luthais to sit down "there is no missunderstanding at all, i ordered the move, i want her close to me at all times. " A gasp whent through the room and Luthais was halfway out of his chair again "your majesty, you cant be serious...." Thranduil held up his hand to stop him midsentence "It have come to my knowledge that Lady Faentih is now in delecate conditions, it is not healthy for her or the elfling she is carrying that she is stuck in that damp dungeon. I will also announce that as soon as Lord Faenthor and Lady Elanorith have compleated their union, Lady Faenith will become Mirkwoods new queen. Since Lord Faenthor is her brother and will soon be my brother as well, his possision as my advisor, will be made permanent. This was the reason i called you all for this meeting" . Thranduil sat back and watched the reaction around the table, his son Legolas and Faenthor was both smiling widely and congratulated him, some of the counsil members where smiling and nodded, silently accepting his dessision without questions, but some looked more shocked and not sure how to take the news. One of the younger members raised his hand slightly and Thranduil gave him premission to speak " Your majesty, what about the trail? what about the accusations towards the lady?" Thranduil swirled his now empty glass between his long fingers "the accusations against the lady will be dropped, i know she is innocent, and it will be proved as soon as Lord Elrohir is brought back from his coma and Lady Galadriel will have the chanse to speak with him. The young lord can not hide the truth from Lady Galadriel strong powers" this made more of the counsil members more at ease. Lord Luthais stood up "well your majesty, i must say, it is alittle unconvensual for a king to marry twice in a lifetime, how will you explain your new union to the late queen when she meets you in the undying lands?" Thranduil looked over to his son Legolas, he gave him a firm nod, silently telling him he had accepted the truth and that it was time for others to do the same, "me and the late queen never bonded, we had a deep friendship and we made the best out of our situation for the sake of Legolas, but we where never truely happy in our union. She will not be waiting for me in the undying land, however, i have a very strong bond with Lady Faenith" Lord Luthais nodded, but still had furrowed brows, his lips pressed tightly together, still he bowed his head "on the behaf of the counsil i congratulate you, your majesty. It is truely a happy day" Thranduil saw easly through Luthais lies, he just nodded in return, he hoped that the old elf would come around with some time.  
After ending the meeting Thranduil had returned to his study where him and Faenthor had gone through different contracts, put down a guestlist to the two upcomming weddings and gone through new strategies to aproach the spider problems in the forrest, something that looked like a never ending thorn in his side. When they where done Faenthor had taken his leave and Thranduil was left alone with his own thoughts, he had glanzed out and seen that it had gotten late, it was time for him too to return to his chambers, maybe he should stop by Faenith to see how she was setteling in to the chamber next to his own.   
After he had changed into a light silkrobe he walked on bare feet across his room and silently opened the door combining the two bedchamber, the room was dark, only a single candle was lit next to the bed, his light blue orbs traced the room, and landed on the sleeping form on the bed, she looked so small in the hugh bed, her pale blond hair spread out on the pillows, making her look like a godess of the moon, he saw how her chest rose and fell steadely, she was sleeping, he felt his lip tugg up into a smile as he watched her. He was tempted to climb into bed with her and wrapp her up in his arms, instead he walked over to her bed, leaned over her and placed a feather light kiss to her forhead before he whent back to his own bedroom and climbed into bed. It had been a long day, the next would be even longer.


	13. potion

Legolas found himself waking up early, the counsil meeting yesterday had been a surprise, but oddly enough the news his father shared had not upset or disturped his state of mind like he thought it would, like it would have only a couple of months prior. He had come to therms with after long conversations with both Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel who both knew his parants well, that his parants had never bonded, not in the elven way. He had been told the story how his grandfather, King Orpher, had forced the union down his sons throat, just like his father had tried on the starlightfestival. Now when his father had truely bonded with someone, maybe now he would understand his own feelings towards Tauriel, and uplift the banishment and bring her back to him. Legolas figured it was worth a try. He closed his own door and strode over to his fathers bedchamber door, he listened closely for a minute before entering, he was not about to walk in on his fathers lovemaking once again. When Legolas keen hearing could only detect the usual sounds comming from his fathers chambers he walked in, his light blue orbes spotted his father sitting at his breakfast table enjoying his morning meal, alone, Legolas furrowed. "Good morning Ada" he sang out as he walked over and took a seat on the opesite end of the table, his fathers secretary quickly filled a plate and a cup of hot tea and placed it before Legolas, "Good morning, son, what brings you here so early in the day?" his father said without looking at him, nothing had changed there, sometimes it seemed that his father where more consearened about the statesaffair then his own son, but deep down Legolas knew his father cared for him deeply, he also knew that becouse of his grandfather, his father had a problem showing his feelings. "i just wanted to enjoy the morning meal with you and lady Faenith" Legolas answered his father, but there where now trace of the young lady, Legolas cocked his brow and tildted his head while looking at his father "where is she?" he asked, his father did not look up from his scroll "still sleeping i presume, she need the rest", Legolas eyes scanned his fathers bed that where now made, " im surprised she is not here in your room, ada." He watched his father intently and he saw his fathers brows furrowed slightly, he grinned invardly, his father where not so unafected then he had everyone belive. "Where lady Faenith chosses to rest is non of your consearn, Legolas". He had to hide his smile that was slowly growing on his lips, he could just not help himself than to tease his father slightly. His father made it so easy, "A union have not yet been made and there are already trouble in paradice, father?. he knew this affected his father, but he also knew his father always tried to put his own feelings aside and hide behind a stoic and calm mask. "I was not aware that i had given you any impression that my relationship with lady Faenith where on shakey grounds. " Legolas scoffed "well, she is not in your bed or sitting at your table, you do not have to say it out loud, but afther what she have just gone through and the news you shared about her yesterday, one would expect to find her here with you" Legolas simply stated, taking a sip of his hot tea and watched his father descreatly. His fathers light blue eyes flickered from the scroll up and met his own for a short while "from the news i shared about her condition yesterday at the counsil meeting, you should be aware and inlightened enough to know that she needs undisturbed rest. Wait until you get your own wife and then you can pass judgement on me and how i treat lady Faenith" he heard his father voice falter slightly and tip towards annoyance, this amused Legolas greatly. "You know ada, i would be well on my way finding out the knowledge you just spoke if it had not been for my father, who stole the young elleth right infront of my eyes and draged her to his bed and impregnated her, before i even had the chanse to court her." His father scoffed, but Legolas was not finished, he wanted to get a rise out of his father, ruffle his feathers alittle like he used to do when he was a young elfling "If you had not meddled ada, i would have been in your possition now, it would have been my elfling she was carrying" his father whent for the bait, his father stared at him, the scrolls he had in his hand was forgotten "I sertainly did not drag lady Faenith to my bed Legolas. Yes i had picked her out as a suitngly subject for you, but the stars had other plans. And do not let me hear you think of her in that manor again" Was it the sharp sting of jealousy he could spot in his fathers voice, where his father who usually was so stoic, distant and unaproachable, so fierse on the battlefield afraid of alittle competition, did he question the ladys feelings for him?, this puzzled Legolas. "Ada, you know my heart beats for only one elleth, pleas uplift her banishment and alow her to come back" His father had now had the time to pull himself together and was now tilting his head and staring at him cooly " Tauriel was banished for treason, she held me at arrowhead, she had bonded with a dwarf, Legolas. " 

Faenith had woken up by sunrise, but her body felt heavy and the bed so soft and smelled so good so she had just stayed there, when she opened her eyes her hand had automatically saught out the cooly untouched place next to her, she had been puzzled for a moment, she swore she could smell his scent in her room, but the matress next to her where untouched, suddenly she had heard voices speaking in the next room, they where clear as day, almost like someone was standing next to her bed talking, she had sat up and traced her empty room with her silvery orbs, but she found the room empty, allthough a door where left ajar, must be the door leading into Thranduils bedchamber, so that was why she could smell his scent, she lay back down and just listened to the voices in the next room, at first it had been Thranduil, she could recognize his voice anywhere, it was dark and smoth, it made a well known tingle pool down in her abdomen, and then it had been his secretary. The secretary, sir Gideon, she had finally learned his name, had congratulated Thranduil on the big news, at first she wondered what news, then it had dawned on her, Thranduil must have made the news public, how els could he justefie her moving into the queens chamber, Thranduil had only answered shortly, ther where no joy to his voice and this had surprised her slightly, where he not happy about her condition, wherent it he who had been so eager to put this on her so that she would be safe. After a short while she heard a nother voice, not as deep and rich as Thranduils, but there where some simularities, Legolas must have come, she knew she had no right to listen in on their conversation, but she just could not help herself, it was clear as day that Legolas where teasing his father, as she heard them eat their morning meal. Then the conversation started to involve her and she blushed slightly, hearing Legolas mention that she where ment to be his wife to be instead of his fathers, this was embarracing to listing to, even for her. Thranduil abruptly ended the conversation and a nother elleths name where brought up, this peeked her interest and she jumped out of bed and slipped a robe over her night gown, she had often wondered how such a handsome ellon like Legolas where still single, from the rumors he also where kind and soft hearted, nothing like his father at all, she recon now she knew why, the princes heart already where taken by some elleth she did not know of, silently she made her way over to the door and she heard how Thranduil talked about this Tauriel, it surprised her to hear that Thranduil had banished the young elleth, she pushed on the door as she stood in the doorway "And yet you did not banish me, your majesty, even if i was accused of treason as well" she said, she saw both Thranduil and Legolas snap up and look directly at her with suprise written on their faces, she walked over to the table, she was so done with Thranduil awoiding her, she needed to be in his presence, even if it was just for a little while. Sir Gideon hurried over and pulled a chair out for Faenith and placed another setting of food infront of her, she smiled at him "Good morning to you both" she said like it was a common thing for her to join the two for breakfast. They both greeted her, "why is it that you banished this Tauriel from Mirkwood and not me? even if we are both accused of treason". She stared directly at Thranduil but could see from the crock of her eye how Legolas diverted his stare down at his plate, "Simply becouse she pointed a drawn arrow at my head, while my soldiers died around me in battle, just to protect a dwarf!" Faenith nodded, the news about that battle had reached Imladris, and they had been ready to come to the Mirkwood elves aid if it was needed, she had heard the heroic tales about Thranduil on the battleground, how he so effortlessly had slayed down multiple orcs with his two magnificent swards. "She was protecting a dwarf that you where fighting side by side with in the same battle? " the logic in this confused her. "Tauriel was my former captain, she lost her heart to a dwarf, the same dwarf who followed his uncle Thorin so blindly into Erebor and brought the wrath of the serpent on us once more. His family have been driven by greed for gold for centuries, i knew there would come no good of a union between the two, so i tried to stop it before it got to far, what i did not know at the time that it already had." Faenith looked over at Legolas who had now a pained expression on his face, she felt sorry for him, his love for the elleth was clearly unanswered, she looked back at Thranduil "still, she was only protecting what she loved, surly you must understand what that feels like, your majesty?" she cocked her brow and tilted her head "dont you think banishment is alittle harsh? " Thranduil stared at her for a while but then returned his focus to his scrolls, this made her blood boil from fury. "i desided what i felt was the best solution at the time, i dont see what good it would be to uplift the banishment and bring her back to Mirkwood" Faenith noticed how withdrawn Legolas had become, she also noticed the stubborn expression in Thranduils eyes, silently challenging her to push the subject any further. "I think you are worng, your majesty" she simply said, she sat back and continued to eat, actually she had to force her self to, her apetite was poor, the nausea was simply killing her, she did not take notice of Legolas shocked stare at her or Thranduils cleanshed jawline. She heard Thranduil place the scroll down on the table and she saw how his long fingers played with the cup of tea infront of him "please my lady, inlighten me, in what way am i wrong?" his voice was clearly annoyed, she whiped her lips and sighed "i mean who are you to stand in the path of love? i think banishing the elleth will only bring heartache to elves close to you, it might have been right at the time, but not now, not after all this time." She heard Legolas make a pained sound and looked up at him as he pushed himself away from the table, stood, bowed his head "Ada, lady Faenith" then he swiftly turned and walked out of the room. She dared a look at Thranduil, his eyes where still fixated on the closed door, "you questioning my desition only shows how little you know and how young and unexperianced you are" he said with his now familular cool and formal voice. She felt like a child who where about to get reprimand for being bad. She huffed and placed the cutlary down on the table "Cant you see you are hurting him?" she said and emphesised to the door with her hand, Thranduil leaned closer to the table "you should not meddle in buisness you know nothing about, Tauriel never cared about Legolas, having her here would pain him even worse. You are too ignorant for your own good" Faenith stood up, she thought there had been a way to mend the wedge that had come between them, but everytime he now opened his mouth and spoke to her in that condesenting way, it only made her furious. She turned on her heal and walked back to her own room, slamming the door shut, she knew she was acting childish, but the stupid tears and her rage was taking full controll over her. When he treated her like an elfling he would most deffently get the childish tantrums too.  
As Feanith sat down by her vanity her handmaiden grabed a brush and started brushing her pale blond locks "im sorry" Faenith mumbled and whiped away her stray tears "this keep happening all the time, and it is really not like me i think i can count on one hand all the times ive cried before i came to Mirkwood, now it seems endlessly" She felt her handmaidens hand laying gently on her sholder "dont apolegize my lady, it is because of your situation, it will be like this until you give birth to his elfling" Faenith rolled her eyes and huffed, "did you hear the argument?" she asked her handmaiden and she could read in her eyes that her maid knew "dont worry my lady, your troubles are safe with me". Someone knocked on her door and Faenith called out to enter, an aubourn haired elleth walked in and bowed her head, explained she was a healer and was sent to give her a potion that would be good for the elfling. Faenith frowned and looked at the auburnhaired healer, there where something about her, but she could not pinpoint what, " i did not know more healers where assigned to me?" she said quisically, she looked over her sholder but could not see her maid, she grabed the bottle that was handed to her and she drank it quickly. The healer disaperad out the door and Faenith placed the bottle down on her vanity when the door into Thranduils bedchamber flew open and he stormed in, he grabed the bottle infront of her "Did you drink this?" he snarled, her eyes widened and she touched her lips slightly "yes, the healer gave it to me" Thranduil pulled the bottle open and smelled the remaining contenets "not the healer i assigned to you" Faenith didnt really understand what the fuzz was "a healer is a healer is it not? and how did you know a healer where in my room?" Thranduil gave the bottle to the maid "give this to her assigned healer right away, tell her to find out what is in it, if she is in any danger" the maid grabed the bottle and hurried out. "no a healer is not just a healer. Remember there are still elves in this palace thinking the accusations against you are true, you will only accept anything the healer i assigned to you, give you. Your maid told me" He grabed her arm and pulled her up to her feet and was about to pull her over to her bed, she frowned "what are you doing?" she said annoyed, he stoped and looked at her like she was retarded, it was the same look he had head at breakfast, "making sure you get get enough rest" he said like it was the most evident thing in middel earth, "i am not getting into bed, i was getting dressed, i want to go out on a hunt" she said stubbornly and pulled her arm free of his tight grip, she walked over to her dressingroom and pulled her gray tunic and breachers over her body, Thranduil hot on her tail " a hunt? are you crazy? there are orcs and spiders out there, goblins too, and trolls. Even dwarfs are known to roam in Mirkwood forrest" she tilted her head, placed her hands on her hips "Dwarfs, really your majesty,? how can a simple dwarf be a threat to me, what can they do sing and joke me to death? " Thranduil huffed " no they could capture you and hold you hostage to get to me, and dwars are not just some jolly midgety beings who feast through life, and why are you so insistant on adressing me so formally? you are carrying my elfling for eru sake, !" he hissed while he blocked her only way out of the dressing room "you my lord Thranduil Orperion are paranoid, i am a skilled fighter, i can handle an orc or a couple of goblins, and i am very sertain i would handle a spider too, now step aside " They where both interupted by Faeniths handmaiden comming back with her assigned healer, the healer rushed over to her and felt her forhead, her cheeks, Thranduil stepped aside to let the healer look her over "are you feeling alright my lady?" Faenith leaned out of reach of the probbing hands "i feel fine, really" Thranduil turned to the healer "since we do not know what was in that potion, dont you think it would be the best idea if the lady stayed in bed under your watchfull eye, until you could see for yourself shes not being poisoned?" The healer nodded "most sertainly your majesty" Faenith jaw literarly dropped when she glanced up and saw Thranduils sly smile and his raised brows, saying i told you so. Faenith felt herself being led into the bedchamber and was forced to climb into bed "but i was gonna go on a hunt" the healer looked shocked "oh eru my lady, think of the elfling" She watched how Thranduil left the room very pleased with himself, Faenith cursed under her breath while she was forced back into the pillows.

Luthais paced the floors in his bedroom while Helatha sat comfortably infront of the alight fireplace, cradeling a goblet of wine "Will you just relax my lord?" Luthais turned towards his loyal friend "how can you be so calm about this, we need Alea to do this right, if Lady Faenith expects anything now, then we will have a problem" Helatha just huffed "Alea is a skilled healer, why would the lady expect any faul play?" Luthais cocked his brow "have you forgotten her screw up with lord Faenthor, the king have already his eyes on her" the door slipped open and the elleth slipped inside, both Luthais and Helatha looked at her expectantly "well? how did it go? did you give the lady the potion?" Luthais asked annoyed for being kept waiting, Alea nodded with a sly smile " yes she took the potion, and i saw her drink it, i left right after" Both Luthais and Helatha exhaled relieved "you have to give her a couple of more of the those healing herbs, so that she dont get suspicious, visit her in the morning when the king is at his study, he cant know that you give her the potion" Alea nodded "yes yes, i know, a couple of more of the non poisoness ones, then i will slowly add more and more poison to her potion, it wount take long until the elfling dies inside of her". They all nodded seriously, "if only she would not have lured the king out of his union with his true wife, then we wouldnt have to go to these extreme messures" Helatha said, feeling slightly bad that the kings elfling had to suffer for its fathers infidelity. 

Faenthor watched Elanoreth strode around in the kings private garden in the bright sunshine, her hair hanging freely down her back, the sun making the brown locks looking like it had gold threads spunned into it. She was such a beauty, her goodness radiating off of her, how did he ever get so lucky, he heard his mothers voice in the back of his head from when she had used to tuck him and Faenith into bed each night when they where small elflings. Faenith always nagged her mother about how they would know when they had found the right person to love, their mother always answered, your desteny is written in the stars, your true love is already chosen for you, when you meet them you will know, a bond will be formed, and when you both accept it your faè will unite and you will be together in this life and in the next, that unit is unbreakable, not even a powerful thing like death can destroy it. He had felt it so strongly when his and Elanoreths faè had united, it was the first time they had made love in the forrest, he knew Elanoreth had felt it too, they had shook and stared deeply into eachother eyes and it was like they could feel eachothers emotions, that was how strong it was. He watched as Elanoreth stoped and turned slowly towards him with a soft smile on her lips, he returned her smile "what are you doing here my lowe?" Elanoreth asked while walking towards him, he enveloped her into his arms and kissed her deeply "there was a brief break, i just wanted to see your beautiful face" her laughter was like the most beautiful song ever heard, she leaned up on her toes and quickly kissed his lips again "you are too good to me my lord" she giggled, he smiled from her words "only the best for my glorious wife to be" Elanoreth sighed happily "oh eru, i can not wait until our unit have been blessed by the king, then i can spend every night in your arms, i miss you so terrible" Faenthor knew she ment every word, they felt eachother feelings all the time now, it grew stronger everyday, at first it was only a tingle, a like a flash of lightning, but them the moment lasted longer as they got more used ot it, now only a thought of the other person was enough to activate the bond. A servant stepped out into the garden "My Lord, the king is awaiting you in his study" Faenthor wved his hand and the servant retreated inside silently, he leaned down and kissed Elanoreth, "whats your plans for the day?" he asked and Elanoreth hummed apretiangly against his mouth as she stole another peck "we have a dress fitting, but since your sister arent alowd to leave her chamber after some insedent this morning, Galadriel desided it was best to bring the dresses to her chambers, i was hoping she would be well enough to talk some after" Faenthor smiled "Faenith will apretiate that, first stuck in the dungeon, and then in her bedchamber, she is surly going crazy" Elanoreth nodded and nudged him slightly "you better not keep his majesty waiting my love, and hurry back to me, im aching for you" she blew him a kiss as he left her in the garden.


	14. Faenthor and Elanoreths union

Faenith slumped down next to her brother on his bed, she had to sneak out of her chamber, being coped up in there for days now, she was starting to feel like a prisoner all over, her body was tired, but her mind was restless, she had asked the healer about it, and she had told her that it was a usual feeling the first months, she had also asked Elanoreth, and she have had the same symphtons, only that had made her at ease. She couldnt belive it, today was the day when her brother and Elanoreth became one, she had woken up light hearted and buzzing with excitement for her brother and now soon sister inlaw, if two elves truely diserved the happyness the two of them did, that Faenith was sure, she nudged her brothers sholder "are you nervous?", Faenthor scoffed, " what is there to be nervous about? i finally unite with my one true love" Faenith could not help the sly grin growing "i didnt mean that, i mean standing there infront of the whole counsil, Mirkwoods court and the highbourns of the elven realms around Mirkwood?" she literarly saw all colors drained from her brothers face "why did you have to remind me of such a thing? it will be disasterous, just think of the banquet, our father will be there" Faenith nodded and giggled slightly as they both sunk back on the bed in unisent "atleast no one will be paying attention to you when our father gets enough wine" Faenthor nodded "oh eru, all adas focus will be turned to Thranduil, poor guy is really going to be roasted at dinner" both of them bursted out laughing, picturing the always so stoic and bored looking king being embarraced by their drunken father. "Just think in only one weeks time it will be you who standing there, first a wedding and then you will be crowned to be queen, are you excited?" Faenthor continued, alittle spring in his voice, him and Thranduil had been working to the bone to get everything ready, when Faenith didnt answer he looked over at her "whats the matter? arent you excited?" Faenith blew a strand of pale blond hair from her face "not as much as i thought i would be" she where not compleatly honest, there where really not an incling of excitement in her for her own upcomming wedding. How was she gonna stand there infront of the people of Mirkwood to promise to love and cherise Thranduil forever, things where still difficult between them and it was wearing her out, pretending to everyone that she was happy in her new situation was even more tiering. Faenthor leaned on his elbow and looked at her, his brown orbes searched her silvery ones "whats wrong Faenith? " Faenith pulled her self together and pushed on his sholder jokeingly "nothing you have to worry your pretty little head with dear brother, today we are going to celebrate, and if i dont leave you to get dressed and go to Elanoreth, your wife to be will have my head" she said with a wide smirk, she got up to her feet, holding the bedpost for a minute to get over the dizzyspell that usually threw her off course now adays. She leaned into her brother "and just an advice, we had to sow out her dress twice, becouse she is getting slightly rounder around her belly, you better praise her and tell her she is looking radiant, or els you will get the worst wedding night of all elven history. Galadriel, mother and me have worked hard to make her belive that no one can see she is already expecting." Faenthor nodded but couldnt help to push his chest out slightly out of proudness. Faenith rolled her eyes before she walked out of the room, almost running straight into Thranduils chest, she shook her head slightly and hurried past him.   
Elanoreths quarters where just down the hall and when she entered the room where already buzzing with energies, both Galadriel and her mother was fuzzing around Elanoreth, placing and patting the folds and hems of her beautiful leaf green wedding dress, her hair was hanging down her back in soft waves, two small braids along her side, on her head she had a crown of late spring flowers, white and green in color. Faenith gasped and her eyes suddenly welled up as she stood there and just stared at her now closest friend "you look magnificent" she breathed as both Galadriel and her mother stoped what they where doing to see what was going on, Elanoreths face broke into a smile and she could easly see her eyes welling up as well, she walked further into the room and hugged the elleth she had come to care about just as much as she did her brother. "Ive just seen Faenthor, he looked so relaxed and smug, so i reminded him of his fear of being scenter of attention, and now he is shaking in the knees" she whispered into Elanoreths pointy ear " your very welcome" she finished and giving her a wink before her mother pulled her away into quiet corner to pull her out of her tunic and breachers and force her into the silverblue gown.  
Nostariel huffed and complained of the state her daughter was in, " you can not wear a whole braid dear, it is simply unheard of, and why do you have to walk around like a boy, you are going to be queen soon, i swear to eru, this is all your fathers fault, dragging you and Faenthor out on patrols, hunts and what not. Galadriel, can you not work your magic with this one, it is simply impossible to change her into a lady" Faenith watched her self in the fullfigure mirror, she batted her mothers hands away as she tried to braid her hair into small intricate braids along her sides, Faeniths frustration with her mother grew and she was about to snap at the poor elleth when she felt Galadriels hand rest on her sholders "Breath dear, you look absolutly beautiful, the kings eyes will not leave you tonight" Faenith couldnt help her scoff "he can look all he want, his job is done" she pulled the simple gown over her head, pulled on the hem before she losely braided her hair in a loose braid, she turned to Elanoreth "only opinion that matters to me today is yours, do you aprove?" she did a slow twirl and Elanoreth giggled slightly and nodded "you look glorious" Faenith bowed dramatically before her "oh thank you my lady Elanoreth" both elleths smirked.

Faenthor stood infront of the eldar who where preforming the ceremony, in this case it was his uncle, lord Elrond. King Thranduil stood next to him, he felt the kings hand on his sholder "the best of luck, brother" the king whispered just as the harp music started and they all turned down the great hall and saw Faenith walk up the ile with Elladan, Faenthor met his sister gaze and she gave him a quick nod before she walked over to the brides side, turning to face the ile where Elanoreth and Lord Celeborn walked slowly up towards them. Elanoreth was breathtaking. Lord Celeborn gave him a quick nod and he placed Elanoreths hand on his own arm, he leaned in as they turned twoards lord Elrond "i have never seen you so radiant, you are truely glowing" he felt her squeeze his arm gently and then lord Elrond started speaking. Faenthor couldnt really keep up with what was said, but luckely Thranduil nudged him discreatly when he was supose to say his yes, then suddenly the whole room exploded into cheering and he felt Elanoreths lips form warmly against his, his heart was pounding, his ears where ringing, he managed to tell Elanoreth that he loved her before she was abruptly pulled away from his embrace and he was also drowning into the mass trying to congratulate him on this glorious ocation. They where led into the banquet hall and placed at the head table, Faenthor looked around himself, the room was filled to the rim with tables and elves, he had never imagined his wedding to ever become this grand. The banquet hall was decorated with the same colors and flowers that Elanoreth was wearing, he stared around in aww, "Congratz my boy! i couldnt been any more proud of you my son! you have found yourself a fine elleth and i am happy to welcome her into the family, its just to bad you will be stuck in this godforsaken forrest! his fathers voice boomed out as he sat down next to him, patting his back, he looked over across the table where Thranduil and his sister where sitting side by side. His sister rolling her eyes at their fathers rude comment to Thranduil, and as his eyes flickered over to Thranduil, he had this stoney expression. He could clearly see how hard he was trying to keep his cool and not ruin their wedding. The food was placed around the table, he and Elanoreth where feeding eachother bites of honey dipped fruit and cheese inbetween large gulps of wine, it didnt take long before the mood was alittle more relaxed around the table, he could see his mother in a light conversation with Galadriel, celeborn and Elrond. Elanoreth was conversing with his sister and as he looked to his right he could see his father and Thranduil staring daggers at eachother. Oh eru he thought, this was promesing. He had not kept tracks of how much wine his father have had, something he deffently should have as he said "ada, arent you glad that the king managed to get most of the charges droped against Faenith" his father turned and looked at him, before he barked out a humorless laugh "the only thing that little girly looking ellon did was to burden her with his little bastard , the charges will only be truely droped when the good lady Galadriel does her little mind trick on Elrohir when he wakes up" Faenthor heard a slight slurr in his fathers voice, he watched how Thranduils jaw where cleanched "ada, im sure you dont mean to call your own grandchild a bastard" Barathon scoffed "well he havent had the balls to marry her yet, and considering how stiff he is sitting next to your sister i recon he havent pulled that royal stick out of his ass and bonded with her yet" Faenthor gave up, there where no use in trying to make his father accept the good thing Thranduil had done for his sister. Faenthor leaned back into his chair, maybe he could try to savee the situation slightly "i must thank you, your majesty for giving us such a grand celebration on our special day" Thranduils eyes whent from staring at his father and locking with his own "you are most welcome lord Faenthor. It was the least i could do after all you have done for me". His father leaned in and was surley supose to whisper but his voice rung out to loudly "watch it my son, ive heard that these woodland savages dosent really care what way they swing, probably why they all have those fair female traits" his father barked out a short laughter, but Faenith snapped her head towards him "ada, contain yourself, you are in a wedding, do not ruin this for Elanoreth or Faenthor", Barathon held his hands in the air "atleast you wount be financyally ruined by the dress makers, you two could just borrow from eachother" another barky laghter escaped his throat "ada" Faenthor said warningly, his father turned back to him " What? i didnt kiss Orpers ass while he was king, why should i kiss his sons ass, im sure his court have already made it nice and clean enough" Thranduil leaned over the table "atleast you could try to be civil in your sons wedding!" Barathon scoffed "you wanna talk about being civil Thranduil? where you civil when you forced my sweet and innocent daughter to bed you? when you paraded her all around the palace infront of your court without even thinking about her reputation? when you put her through that hell of a sharade trail, letting your fellow woodland elves degrade her and break her, while you where just sitting there being intertained by it all! Where you civil then King Thranduil?" his words dripping from poisones sarcasam. Faentih stood up from her chair "im sorry brother dear, Elanoreth, i am worn, i think i will return to my quarters now, i bid you a happy evening" she said while she gracefully retreated to the royal wing. "Look what you did ada, you made Faenith uncomfortable so she left" Faenthor said with a huff, Barathon scoffed "No my dear son, it is the bastard that is wearing on her, she is so much like her mother, she was easely worn too when she was carrying you two"

Legolas have had enough of watching lord Barathon humiliate his father, under normal circumstances he knew his father would never accepted such mockary at his own table, but this was a wedding, he knew his father kept his tongue still to honer Faenthor and his new bride, but Legolas simply could not stand any more of it. He leaned over to his father and whispered that he was to retreat to his own quarters, his father nodded understandingly, and if Legolas wherent mistaken he could see a hint of embarracement and longing to do the same in his fathers light blue eyes. He bid the bride and groom a good night and walked out, he heard how lord Barathon could not let it slip that Legolas had walked out "thats loyalty for you Thran, not even your son can stand being around your stony face for a long periode of time", Legolas groaned invardly, he wish his father could share why Barathon had such a grudge towards his father and grandfather, but his father had told him it was in the past and the past should be burried where it was, not draged into the precent. He was about to round the corner and continue into the royal wing, when another idea struck him, maybe he should go get him self a bottle of wine and bring to his quarters, he wherent really all that sleepy, so a couple of glasses surely would help. He reached the bottom of the stairs and instantly was hit by the smell of old wood and the spices that could be traced in the different cags of wine.He looked over the corked bottles and the hugh barrals, not really sure what he was in the mood for, then he heard a sound and turned slightly. The dim light made him squint his blue orbs slightly but he could make out a female elf sitting at a table in a corner of the room, a glass and a bottle infront of her still figure. He silently moved closer and raised his brow in surprise "Helatha? what are you doing down here?" he asked, he kept his voice low to not startle the old female elf. Helatha raised her gaze and her slightly slurry vision softned when she recognized him "oh eru, Legolas, my little leaf, it is you, how my heart sings of joy to look upon you" Legolas blushed slightly, he had not been talked to in that manor since he was alittle elfling, the older maid had been so found of his mother, and she had personally cared for him aswell when before his mother had past and a new maiden had been assigned as his nanny. Helatha gestured for him to come sit by her "come come little leaf, oh eru, i should not call you that, you are grown and a prince, where is my maners" she breathed, but Legolas just waved her off, telling her he did not mind at all. "Oh you have always been such a sweethearted ellon, you have so much of your mother in you, thank eru, she was everything your father is not" Legloas opened his mouth slwoly, he tilted his head, realizing that it was a trait he had got from his father "yes i have heard that my mother was more soft spoken and a very loveing being, i can not remember much of her" Helatha shook her head "no that is not what i ment little leaf, allthough your mother was very loveing, she was also blindly loyal, and she took pride in doing what was expected of her, if the roles where reversed she would never remarried, she would have waited until you had been old enough and then she would have sailed to the undying land to stand by your fathers side yet again, that is was is expected of her. Now she will walk the rest eternetie alone" Helatha eyes welled up and a tear slipped down her cheek. Legolas studied her for a while "my father told me their faès where never united, she is not waiting for him on the other side, she have moved on, and so has he" the old she elf scoffed at that statement "moved on to younger and better things, very disloyal of him, i know i can not speak ill of our king, and i am not, i tressure your father, he is our king and ruler" she got quiet, "you do not aprove of my father marrying lady Faenith? " Helatha sighed "the young lady is nothing like your mother, she is not worthy of being queen of Mirkwood, she know nothing of our culture, our ways of being as one with the forrest. She is to young for him. She can not lead us like your mother did". Legolas grabed a glass and poored him self some wine, he stared down in the red spicy liquid, a couple of months ago he would have agreed with Helatha, he did not accept his fathres newfound interest in lady Faenith, but he had seen a change in his father, he had opened up more, he had become more gentle towards others, he had even befriended lord Faenthor. That morning when he had surprised his father at breakfast and Faenith had joined him, he had seen a new side of Faenith, he had never seen anyone els speak back to his own father like she did, even questioning his disission, he had admired her guts. He had started to think that Faenith was perfect for his father, for a while it had seemed like his father was about to fade, but then Faenith came and gave him a will to live, and now he was gonna have a brother or a sister, he was actually looking forward to it. He emptied his glass and stood up, he bid the old maid a good night and walked back to his room, he thought back on their conversation, he had recognized the edgy tone Helatha had just when talking about his father and Faeniths life together, and she had almost spat at Faeniths name. He knew there would be challenging for Faenith to take his mothers place, lots of the elfs in Mirkwood still hold her dear to their hearts, but they needed to give Faenith a chanse too. He needed to speak to his father in the morning.

Faenith had left the festivities when the meal was over and the elves had made it into the great hall to dance and drink. She had kissed her new sister and welcomed her yet again into the family and she had hugged her brother. Her mother had draged her father to bed a short while earlier, it had been painfully clear to everyone that the big warrior have had to much to drink, how he throughout the whole meal had tried to provoce a fight with Thranduil had made her sick to her stomach, she had looked pleedingly at her mother who had silently agreed and demanded that her husband should join her in bed. Before she had left the great hall she had seen Thranduil empty three glasses of the strong wine, she knew that there where a great possibility that he would get drunk and probably cause a scene, she refused to be there and vitnes it. If he wanted to make an ass out of himself, then he was welcome to do so, but she would not be there and drag him to bed like the last time when she found him in the fontain.   
She slipped out of her dress and exhaed loudly in relief, the gown had been alittle tight around her abdomen, she looked her self in the mirror, her body had deffently changed, her sholders where thin, but her breasts had grown and her usually so flat stomach had already started to show a slight bump, she gently rubbed her hand over the little bump, it was weird to see, she had not yet felt any life, but still she knew he or she was there, growing inside of her. She pulled the night gown over her head and climbed into her bed, her hair was let loose from her braid, she had told her maid that she did not have to sit up and wait for her, she could manage on her own, and now she was thankful for that, she did not have the energy to converse with anyone.   
She recon she had slept a while when she was suddenly awkan by some loud crashing noises from the chamber next to her, at first it had startled her, she had shot up in her bed and traced the room, but then the door into Thranduils room was shoved open and Thranduil more or less stooped into her room, she slumped back into her pillows and rolled her eyes when he crashed to the floor. When he didnt make a sound she was was tempted to look over the edge of the bed to see if he was still awake or if he had fallen asleep on her floor, but then he unsteadely got to his feet and leaned against the bedframe "good your awake" he slurred after a while when his eyes had adjusted to the darkness "i couldnt find you" he simply stated and threw his robe on the floor and attempted to crawl into her bed, her eyes widening staring at him "what are you doing my lord?" she gasped and pulled the blanket closer around her self, he stoped his motion and looked up at her, he swayed alittle, standing on his knees, naked as the day he was born, his mouth was slightly open "what does it look like? im gettin in bed with my wife" Faenith huffed " we are not married yet my lord, and your labor have already born off fruits, her hand slipped to her stomach without really being aware, his eyes flickered between her face and her stomach where her hand was laying protectivly, he crawled closer to her and pulled the blanket off of her, his hand graced her stomach "just cause our little one is growin inside of you, dosent mean the fun have to stop" he leaned in and his lips crashed against her in a demanding kiss, his hand slipped down to her tigh and he lifted her leg and placed it around his waist so he was half layin in between her legs. His mouth tasted of wine, even if his kisses still made her dizzy and tingely all over and his hand squeezing her tigh sent heat waves straight to her core, it disapointed her that he had to be so drunk to actually come to her bed, she had been waiting on him ever since she had been moved into the queens quarters, but he had not shovn his face until this night. She placed her hand gently on his chest and pushed slightly, he let go of her lips and looked down at her confused, she smiled up at him and pecked his lips "well since you put it that way, i want to try something different" she said alittle bashfull and she saw a grin grew on his lips "whatever you want" he whispered and he let her push him onto his back, she climbed out of bed and he sat up "where are you going?" she looked at him and smiled softly, "just lay back and relax, it is a surprise" she said and continued into her walk in closet, there she pulled out four leather belts, she used to hold her swords or arrowquiver. "what are you doing? come out here" she heard him slurring, she rolled her eyes and had to choke a giggle before she hurried out back. she climbed up in bed, she lifted her gown and stradled him, she leaned down to him and kissed him deeply, earning a pleased groan from him, before she pulled back she bit playfully onto his bottomlip, moaning, she felt him harden under hear and she couldnt help her self to grind down onto him. She debated with herself if she should go forth with her little payback or if she should just give into her urges and his wishes, she felt how his hands snaked over her tighes and laid over her hips pressing her down on him demandingly, she pushed her urges to the back of her head and grabed his hands, she pulled out one of the belts and straped his right hand to the bedframe, his light blue eyes where glazed over, his lids heavy "whats this? " he said with a slight laugh, after he had straped his right hand tightly to the bed, she leaned down on him again "shhhh my lord, i told you, its a surprise, something new i want to try" she leaned over and straped his left hand to the other side of the bedframe, after testing the knot, she slid down his body, kissing her way down to his stomach, his breath was shallow from antisepation, she strapped his legs to each of the bedframes at the bottom of the bed. She climbed back up and kissed him swiftly on his lips, before she slightly pulled the corner of her blanket over his privates, she then jumped out of the bed and grabed her breachers,tunic and boots from a chair next to the bed, she then stoped next to the bed, looking down at Thranduil, admirrering her work, his eyes met hers and he was frowning "what are you doing? where are you going?" she leaned over and patted his cheek slightly, brushing a soft strain of his blond hair from his face "im just giving you a little taste of your own medicin, now you can feel what its like to be forced to do something you dont want to do. You my lord are now on forced bedrest, sleep the wine out of your system, then we can talk. " he growled, bucked and pulled on the strains , she turned towards him " i would stay still if i was you, your majesty, its only a little corner of that blanket covering you up, if you dont want the maids and guards to find you compleatly naked tomorrow" she then whent into Thranduils chamber, she saw a chair being knocked over and a silver platter full of fruit on the floor, so that was the ruckos she had heard, his clothes where strewn all over the floor, she placed her own clothes down on one of the chairs and climbed up into his bed, she pulled the blanket up and over her sholder, she wraped her arm around the pillow and inhaled deeply, it smelled like him and she snuggled closer to the pillow being enveloped in his scent.


End file.
